Peace & Quiet
by Kimi Lowe
Summary: Bella is a child prodigy. Due to an accident, she loses her hearing. She learns to adapt. She decided to got to regular high school with her friends. How does she cope? Read and find out. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though. **

Chapter 1

BPOV

I'm Isabella Swan, Bella to family and close friends. I'm now 17 years old, and live in Forks, WA with my guardians, The Hales & the Cullens. Let me tell you more about me and how I got where I am now.

I was known as a child prodigy. I was ready and writing by the age of 3. I zoomed thru school by the time I was 8. I had a high school diploma at the age of 8. I was accepted to MIT to study Cognitive science, which I have a PhD in by the age of 12.

After I graduated from MIT, my parents wanted me to take time off to relax and have fun before doing anything else. So we got a mansion on wheels (as it's called) and toured the US from Cambridge and would end up in Forks. We were in Colorado, near Boulder when we had an accident.

I woke up in a private hospital room. I sat up and looked around my room. I was connected to an IV and monitors. A nurse promptly came in and started talking; only I couldn't hear her. I pointed to my ears and told her "I can't hear you ma'am." She nodded her head that she understood me and removed the IV and disconnected the leads to the monitors. She left and came back less than a minute later with a notepad. She wrote on it, 'Dr, Michaels will be in shortly. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?' I said "Yes, a burger, fries and a Sprite would be nice." She did the ok sign with her hand and left.

Then a nice looking man came in and his name tag said he was Dr. Michaels. He started talking but I put up my hand to stop him. He looked at me and I spoke to him saying "I can talk but I cannot hear you, why?" I pointed to the notepad the nurse had brought me and he wrote, 'I will have to run a few test and consult with our neurologist to try to figure out why you can't hear. Now, when you were brought in they had managed to bring in some things from the crash and I will have those things brought to you. I also have you purse in which we had found your ID and medical information to get you admitted.'

I said "Ok." Then I asked about my parents. His facial expression changed from happiness (I guess from my being awake) to sadness. He wrote ' I'm sorry, but your parents didn't make it. We found your emergency contact card and contacted The Hales and the Cullens and they are here now to see you. They have been here since day before yesterday waiting for you to wake up. Shall I tell them you're awake?' I said yes. He wrote 'I'll be right back with them, ok?' I nodded.

I sat on my bed looking out the window when I felt something jump on my bed. I turned to look at the face of a pixie, known as Alice. Alice was talking fast but all I could do was look at her. Then I looked around to see Emmet, Edward, and Jasper & Rosalie all looking at me, I could tell they were trying to get Alice to calm down and quiet down some.

Finally, she realized I could not hear her and became quiet. Then they all came and hugged me. I was glad for the hug. Then I said to them, "I can still talk but I cannot hear what you say. I don't know why?"

Then they all looked towards the door, I then turned to see Dr. Michaels with Carlisle, Esme, Jack & Sara. Carlisle and Dr. Michaels looked to be discussing something, probably me. Then the door opened and several carts came in and the stuff was stacked near the window in my room. Dr. Michaels came and picked up the notepad and wrote 'Here is the stuff that was brought to the hospital. Here is your purse and believe me everything is still in there.' I looked at him and he was smiling. I smiled back.

I looked over the stuff that was brought in and noticed my laptop bag. I got up and got it. Then I looked at Dr. Michaels and asked "Does the hospital have wireless Internet?" He shook his head yes. Then he wrote 'I'll have our IT person come by and get you hooked up.'

I set up my laptop and then Alice commandeered it to ask me a ton of questions.

Alice typed _"How are you?" _

I said "Fine. I'm ready to get out of here"

Edward then typed _"My dad is finding out when you can get out and go home with us."_

I said "Thanks. I just hate hospitals. Who will handle my parents' funeral arrangements?"

Esme came over and typed "We have it taken care of per your parents' wishes."

I nodded.

I looked back to the stuff and noticed my dad's briefcase and went and got it. I opened it and found their wills, deeds to the house in Forks and Cambridge, and other papers i could not look at since I had started crying. Edward had come and sat beside me and pulled me into a hug. I just sat there and cried while he held me.

Jack and Carlisle noticed the briefcase and came over to look at the papers and realized why I had started crying. Carlisle tapped my shoulder and the typed 'We will look over these papers for you and see what needs immediate attention and what doesn't.' I nodded at him.

Then everyone turned towards the door and I looked to see what got their attention and saw a guy had stepped into my room. He looked around and started talking, I felt Edward talking by the vibrations of his chest since he was still holding me close. I looked back to the window. I pulled away from Edward and he released me and I went and stood by the window looking out.

After about five minutes, Edward came and tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to my laptop. They had made themselves comfortable and were watching TV (although I couldn't hear it). I went online to find Dragon Naturally Speaking. This way they can talk and I would be able to talk to them as well. I got it working and when it was doing what I wanted I tested it. Dr. Michaels came back and started talking to Carlisle and Jack that I could be released and that I would need to make an appointment with a specialist in hearing loose like mine. Carlisle said there was someone back at Forks General that I could see.

I then started laughing. Everyone turned and looked at me, all though I was still laughing. I asked Carlisle what this doctor could do for me. Everyone looked and me with puzzled looks. Carlisle came over and asked me if I heard him and Dr. Michaels talking. I said no, but I can see what you're saying on my laptop now. Then Alice started talking fast and the software was unable to keep up. I had to tell her to slow down or she would have to use the notepad to talk to me. Everyone laughed, except Alice, she was saddened.

We spent about two more hours in the hospital before I could leave. I used that time to find the American Sign Language charts for signing the alphabet. I also found a program that I downloaded that taught American Sign Language from the alphabet to words. I would use this to teach everyone how to communicate with me. I also looked up service dogs and how to get one.

We managed to get my stuff into the car and go to a nearby hotel where the others already had rooms. I was to share a room with Alice & Rosalie. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had a room next to us and there was a door to connect our rooms. The adults and a similar set up across the hall from ours.

We went to eat dinner that evening and the next day we flew back to Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though. **

Chapter 2

BPOV

We got back to Forks and I went to stay with the Cullens. They had a big house with lots of rooms. They gave me a room next to Edward's and close to Alice's.

I started learning sign language. As I learned I taught Edward. Alice was trying so hard she got confused or signed too fast. Emmett, Rosalie & Jasper did ok and we used it when we wanted private conversations without the adults knowing what we were talking about. Although I had also taught Carlisle and Esme sign language while the others were in regular school during the days. I also received a service dog to help me. Her name is Cocoa.

I had help packing up my old house of all my parents stuff. Selling everything inside, and then sell the house. Carlisle spoke to a realtor and within a month the house was sold. The money from the sale went into my back account for me to use as I wanted.

Well I'll skip a couple of years. Now I'm 17 and have decided to attend Forks High School with my friends. Carlisle and Esme have registered me as a junior, stating that I have been home schooled from a young age. The school allows me to attend school as a junior.

I enter the office with Emmett to get my schedule. Emmett informs the secretary that I, Bella Swan, is here. She looks at me, then my service dog and then to Emmett. Emmett looks at me and signs that I cannot keep the dog in class. I sign back that since I may not have someone I know in each of my classes my dog must be with me since he is a service animal. I also sign; I thought that Carlisle and Esme had explained this to the principal.

Then the principal comes out of his office and asks what is going on. Emmett told the principal who I was, and he then looks at me and then my dog and tells the secretary to give me my schedule so I may go to class. I look at the principal and sign Thank you. He nods. The secretary then looks at Emmett and apologizes for the misunderstanding about the dog. He tells her it is ok. (I have learned to lip read some.)We walk out of the office to go back to the others.

We are in a close circle and I show them my schedule. Emmett signs that he and Rosalie will only see me at lunch with the others. He and Rosalie hug me. We look and I have most of my classes with Edward, but also Alice and Jasper were in a few of the too. I had gym last class alone. I smile. Edward asks if I have the note to hand to teachers about my hearing and I sign yes. I also have my laptop in my backpack just in case. They hear the first bell and start off towards their classes.

I head off to my first class with Jasper & Edward. Jasper and Edward walk in with me, Jasper goes and takes his seat while Edward goes to the teacher and whispers to the teacher that I'm new and that I am hearing impaired. I walk up and hand the teacher my schedule to be signed and the note about my hearing loss, my service dog and that I have a laptop that has a program that will translate spoken work so I can see it on the screen. It also states I can talk but choose not to.  
The teacher smiles at me an points to a desk next to Jasper and Edward. I go to the desk and Cocoa follows. Jasper signs that the class is talking in whispers about me and Cocoa. I look up and the teacher is at the board writing on it. Jasper signs that the teacher can hear and has asked them to be quiet and I will be introduced shortly.

As promised, the teacher sits at her desk and asks Edward to bring me to the front and Cocoa. We go to the front of the room and I have my laptop in my hands. I sign to Edward to ask the teacher if I may place my laptop on her desk for a few minutes. She nods. I place it there and turn it on facing towards the teacher for her to see.

I sign (Edward translates) "Hello, I'm Bella Swam. I am deaf and this is my service dog Cocoa. With my laptop I can record voices so that my laptop and recognize the voice later from a small crowd and I will be able to see what you are saying to me or to a small group. So that no one gets upset, I have recorded the Hales and the Cullens voices already. I now only need for my classmates to come up one at a time to say their name clearly. I will ask the teacher to go first."

The teacher states her name, Ms. Smith. Then each of the students does the same. It takes about 15 minutes to get everyone's voice recorded. I turn to the teacher (Edward translating again) "I'm sorry to have disrupted class for this long. I have gotten everyone that is here today. Thanks." I then take my laptop and go to my seat and save the data. Edward takes his seat and signs _'Are you ok now?' _I nod yes.

After five classes, I was getting hungry. Now lunch was here. I went and joined my 'family' at their table. They asked me how my first day was going, I tell them better than I expected since I have someone in each of my classes to talk to and sit with. I also told them I had finish any homework I was given and they just starred at me. I asked 'what is wrong?' Emmett signed 'Nothing.' Jasper signed 'We forgot you're an MIT grad and this is child's play to you.' I smiled and signed 'Thanks. Please don't let anyone know about that. They would ask why I am here in high school if I had already graduated. I just want to experience the things you guys will this year and next with no pressure.'

I repeat this process in all my classes except gym. I handed my note to the teacher, and he pointed to the bleachers and I went and took a seat with Cocoa at my side. About 5 minutes later, Cocoa sits up and wags her tail, I look up to see Edward had come into the gym. He points to me and while he's talking he is signing what he is telling the coach. He says he requested a class change due to the fact no one would be able to communicate with me and I needed someone to translate sign for me. The coach nodded and told Edward to have me go to the girls' locker room and change and for him to do the same. Edward walked over to me and signed that I needed to change into gym clothes for class. He also told me to leave my stuff and Cocoa at the bleachers. I signaled Cocoa to stay and watch my stuff and not to bite anyone.

Both Edward & I went into the respected locker rooms to change. Coming out 5 minutes later ready to participate in class. We played volley ball for the rest of class. When class was over I went and changed. I waited till all the other girls had left and sat thinking about the day. After another 10 minutes, Cocoa comes to me with a note tucked under her collar. The note read 'Bella lets go home, Love. E'

I came out and found Edward waiting on me. He has my stuff and we go to our lockers and put away what we don't need and got to the office to turn in my slip. Then we headed for home.


	3. Chapter 3

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though. **

Chapter 3

EPOV

Bella and Emmett came from the office with Bella's schedule. I noticed that I had every class with Bella except gym, and that Jasper and Alice was in a few of our classes.

In each of our classes, I would translate for the class to know who Bella was and what she needed them to do and why she had her laptop in class with her. Everyone did do as she asked them in each class. Every class went by like normal.

Then we went to lunch. We sat with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. They all asked her how her day was going Bella told them better than she expected since she had someone in each of her classes to talk to and sit with. She also told them she had finish any homework she was given and they just starred at her. She asked 'what is wrong?' Emmett signed 'Nothing.' Jasper signed 'We forgot you're an MIT grad and this is child's play to you.' She smiled and signed 'Thanks. Please don't let anyone know about that. They would ask why I am here in high school if I had already graduated. I just want to experience the things you guys will this year and next with no pressure.'

We finished our lunch, and then the bell rang. Bella and I walked to our next class. We followed the same process as we had in our morning classes. Some of the same people were in some of all of our classes so those didn't have to speak their name again.

Then Bella headed off to gym. I had a study period. I ran to the office to ask for a change due to Bella not having any to translate for her while she was in gym. The office made the change without any questions. I ran to gym.

When I got there i noticed Bella sitting on the bleachers with Cocoa next to her. Cocoa sat up and wags her tail; Bella looked up to see that I had come into the gym. I pointed to Bella and while I was talking I was signing what I was telling the coach. I say I requested a class change due to the fact no one would be able to communicate with Bella and she needed someone to translate sign for her. The coach nodded and told me to have Bella go to the girls' locker room and change and for him to do the same. I walked over to her and signed that we needed to change into gym clothes for class. I also told her to leave her stuff and Cocoa at the bleachers. Bella signaled Cocoa to stay and watch her stuff and not to bite anyone.

Both Bella & I went into the respected locker rooms to change. Coming out 5 minutes later ready to participate in class. We played volley ball for the rest of class. When class was over we went and changed. Bella was still in girls' locker well after the other girls had left. After another 10 minutes, I wrote and note saying 'Bella lets go home, Love. E' and place it under Cocoa's. Then Bella and Cocoa comes out of the locker room.

I had Bella's stuff and we went to our lockers and put away what we don't need and got to the office to turn in Bella's slip. Then we headed for home.

BPOV

We got home and I went to my room. Since I had done my homework at school, I pulled out my laptop and went over the notes from my classes. I started printing the notes from the classes so that Edward, Jasper and Alice could use them.

Edward came and told me dinner was ready. We walked down to the dining room and ate dinner. After dinner I went to my room and took a shower and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though. **

Chapter 4

EPOV

September past by with no big problems. Well for some no problems. I would sit by and help Bella during classes. In class, she was very quiet unless the teacher called upon her. All of our teachers would give Bella her homework assignment at the beginning of class and by the end she had it done and turned it in. I made sure in all of our classes the teachers had issued only one book so that we shared it. This allowed me to make sure the pages of the books were turned even though Bella was looking at the book but doing her homework.

During lunch Mike Newton would come over to our table and try to talk to Bella. He would tell Mike she was not interested in going out on a date with anyone, and that she was concentrating on her studies more (or at least that is what we translated to Mike that Bella had said). Poor Mike tried every week to ask Bella out. Bella was starting to get upset each time Mike came to talk to her.

In early October, I got with Emmet and Jasper and discussed with them a way to get Mike to stop harassing Bella. They knew I was protective of Bella just like they were. They also knew I that I thought the world revolved around Bella. I was in love with her.

They had told me I should tell Bella how I felt about her. I said "How can I possibly tell her how I feel if i don't know how she feels about me?" Emmett said "Dude, talk to her. We see she blushes when you talk to her. When she turns to look at you she smiles and blushes." Jasper then said "Edward just ask her how she feels about you. She's been your best friend for years. I can't see how she couldn't like you more than just friends."

We went to my room to talk more. The girls had gone to Alice's room for girl talk.

BPOV

Alice, Rosalie and I were in Alice's room. We were talking about boys, our guys in particular.

'How can I tell Edward I like more than a friend?'

A - 'Just tell him. He sure likes you a lot.'

R - 'Yeah, he likes you more than any other girl that hits on him.'

Alice takes out her phone and sends a text to Jasper.

Alice - _J, what are you doing? A._

Jasper - _Talking to E. What's up? J_

Alice - _What r u guys talking about specifically? A_

Jasper - _E is talking about how he likes B more than a friend. Why? J_

Alice - _Crap, we're talking about how B likes E. Talk about a coincidence. How can we get them together? A_

Jasper - _U, me, Em & Rose need to discuss that without E & B around. Ok? J_

Alice - _Ok. Rose & I will meet u & Em down stairs in 5. A_

Alice turned to me and said Jasper and Emmett were gonna take her and Rose out for a while. I said ok and have fun and let Alice's room.

As I walked to my room I saw the guys come out of Edward's room. Emmett and Jasper had smile on their faces and Edward had a frown.

I watched Emmett, Rose, Jasper & Alice go down the stairs and the leave. I looked at Edward and smiled at him. He smiled back.

I signed to him 'What's wrong?'

He said 'Just guy troubles. Why do you ask?'

I said 'You look sad that's all.'

He then said 'I'm going to play the piano. See ya.'

I said 'Ok.' Then I went to my room. After some time in my room I went down the stairs to the living room. I could feel the vibration of Edward playing the piano through the floor (the house hard hardwood floors through out, except the stairs those had carpet).

I walked up behind Edward as he played. Then I walked around to place my hands on the piano to feel the music he was playing. He stopped when he saw me. I looked at him and asked why he stopped playing. He said 'I working on something special for someone special.' I asked who this special person was. He said 'It for you Bella.' I blushed and said it is beautiful. He looked at me and asks 'How can I hear the music to know if it is beautiful?' I said 'I can feel it with my feet and when I place my hands on the piano. I can feel the vibrations of the keys hitting the strings and the vibrations the strings make after. I had learned to play the piano while I was at MIT.'

He looked at me with a shocked look on his face. He said 'I didn't know you could play.' I told him 'Do you remember the piano we had at the Cambridge house?' He said 'Yes. I thought it was decorative.' I told him 'My mom played for me when we were there and I picked it up without any formal instruction. I could read a piece of music and play it perfectly. May I show you?' He said 'Yes please. Play Bach for me.' I said 'Ok, but we have to move the bench into a different position.' Edward nodded. I turned the bench so that I could sit on one end of it and Edward right behind me straddling the bench. Then I played Bach. Then I played Beethoven's 5th.

When I had finished playing I turned around to find Edward smiling at me. He then tilted my head back so that he could kiss me. The kiss was so passionate and with such love I could not believe he cared for me like this. When he pulled back from the kiss (I still had my eyes closed) he stroked my check and I opened my eyes to look at him. I turned around on the bench to face him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

After a few minutes holding me like that I felt Edward stiffen. I looked around him to see Emmett, Rose, Jasper & Alice smiling behind us. Alice looked a little sad and said (and signed) "I thought I'd get to play matchmaker with them." With my hands still behind Edward's head I signed 'Poor Pixie. It just happened.' I then pulled my hands back in front and stood up asking everyone if the would like to hear me play the piano. They all had puzzled looks on their faces, except Edward, he was smiling. Carlisle & Esme came and joined us asking what was going on. Edward said "Bella & I are dating. She also asked if anyone wanted to hear her play the piano." Carlisle & Esme smiled at me and both nodded.

Well I sat on the bench (Edward sat behind me) and played another Beethoven symphony for them all. When I finished I looked around to my family and they were all clapping. Carlisle came over and asked me how I learned to play. I told him that my mom had played for me while I was at MIT and showed me sheet music and I could play if perfectly. Carlisle went to a shelf on the wall and pulled out a piece of sheet music and said 'This is said to be the most complex music piece written. Very few have been able to play it absolutely perfect except for the composer. What to try it?'

I took it and looked it over for almost 10 minutes. I nodded. I sat on the bench, with Edward taking his place behind me. Everyone else got chairs and sat around the piano. I started to play. When I was done I looked to Carlisle. He was smiling. He then said 'Perfect, absolutely perfect. Bella you're amazing on the piano.' I looked at him and asked 'Are you sure?' Carlisle then said 'I attended a piano recital some years ago while I was in college, and I heard someone who was in their 40's play that same piece without a single mistake. You just played it without a single mistake after looking at the sheet music for 10 minutes. That's brilliant Bella.' I stood there blushing at Carlisle's words.

I looked at Esme and asked 'What are we having for dinner? I am starving.' Esme said 'Jack & Sara brought it and it's in the kitchen.' Edward looked at me and said 'I'll get you some food, just sit here and I'll be right back Love.' I nodded. I turned back to the piano and played a soft song I remembered. Edward tapped my shoulder and when I looked he had a plate of food for me. He also had his own and we sat by the piano and ate is silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though. **

Chapter 5

BPOV

After dinner I went to my room to get ready for bed. I got into my pjs and got into bed and fell asleep.

Several hours later I sat up in my bed screaming. Edward was the first to come ot my room and see what was wrong. I was sweating and screaming and I had my eyes closed. Edward shook me to wake me up. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward with a worried expression on his face. I told him I had a bad dream.

He asked me if I wanted him to stay and I said yes. He nodded and told me he would be right back. When he got back he snuggled close and we both went back to sleep.

EPOV

The guys followed me to my room. They took a seat and I looked at them. I then said "Guys I think I'm in love with Bella." Emmett looked at me like I had sprouted a second head. Jasper looked at me and smile. Jasper then said "I was wondering when you would realize that you liked her for more than friends. Now all you have to do is tell her."

Emmett then smiled and said "yeah man Mike has been eyeing Bella really hard lately. You need to do something before she looks else where for a boyfriend."

Jasper took out his cell phone to read a text he had just gotten. It was from Alice. Jasper looks at me and says "Looks like Alice needs me and Emmett for a while. Will you be ok while we go see what Alice and Rosalie wants?" I look at them and nod. "I'm gonna go play the piano for a bit. Have fun." I say.

After playing for a little while, I see Bella walk around and place her hands on the piano. I stopped playing. Bella looked at me and asked me why I had stopped playing. I told her 'I'm working on something special for someone special.' She then asked me who. I told her 'Its for you Bella.' She blushed and she told me it was beautiful.

I then looked at her and asked 'How can you hear the music to know if it is beautiful?' She said 'I can feel it with feet and when I place my hands on the piano. I can feel the vibrations of the keys hitting the strings and the vibrations the strings make after. I had learned to play the piano while I was MIT.'

I looked at her with a shocked look on my face. I said 'I didn't know you could play.' She told me 'Do you remember the piano we had at the Cambridge house?' I said 'Yes. I thought it was decorative.' She told me 'My mom played for me when we were there and I picked it up without any formal instruction. I could read a piece of music and play it perfectly. May I show you?' I said 'Yes please. Play Bach for me.' I said 'Ok, but we have to move the bench into a different position.' I nodded. She turned the bench so that she could sit on one end of it and me right behind her straddling the bench. Then she played Bach. Then she played Beethoven's 5th.

When she had finished playing she turned around to find me smiling at her. I then tilted her head back so that I could kiss her. The kiss was so passionate and with such love I knew I cared for her. When I pulled back from the kiss (she still had her eyes closed) I stroked her check and she opened her eyes to look at me. She turned around on the bench to face me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

After a few minutes holding her like that I stiffen. She looked around me to see Emmett, Rose, Jasper & Alice smiling behind us. Alice looked a little sad and said (and signed) "I thought I'd get to play matchmaker with them." With her hands still behind my head she signed 'Poor Pixie. It just happened.' She then pulled her hands back in front and stood up asking everyone if the would like to hear her play the piano. They all had puzzled looks on their faces, except me, I was smiling. Carlisle & Esme came and joined us asking what was going on. I said "Bella & I are dating. She also asked if anyone wanted to hear her play the piano." Carlisle & Esme smiled at me and both nodded.

Well she sat on the bench (I sat behind me) and played another Beethoven symphony for them all. When she finished she looked around to my family and they were all clapping. Carlisle came over and asked her how she learned to play. She told him that her mom had played for her while she was at MIT and showed her sheet music and she could play if perfectly. Carlisle went to a shelf on the wall and pulled out a piece of sheet music and said 'This is said to be the most complex music piece written. Very few have been able to play it absolutely perfect except for the composer. What to try it?'

She took it and looked it over for almost 10 minutes. She nodded. She sat on the bench, with me taking my place behind her. Everyone else got chairs and sat around the piano. She started to play. When she was done she looked to Carlisle. He was smiling. He then said 'Perfect, absolutely perfect. Bella you're amazing on the piano.' She looked at him and asked 'Are you sure?' Carlisle then said 'I attended a piano recital some years ago while I was in college, and I heard someone who was in their 40's play that same piece without a single mistake. You just played it without a single mistake after looking at the sheet music for 10 minutes. That's brilliant Bella.' She stood there blushing at Carlisle's words.

She looked at Esme and asked 'What are we having for dinner? I am starving.' Esme said 'Jack & Sara brought it and it's in the kitchen.' I looked at her and said 'I'll get you some food, just sit here and I'll be right back Love.' She nodded. She turned back to the piano and played a soft song she must know. I tapped her shoulder and when she looked at the plate of food I had for her. I also had my own and we sat by the piano and ate in silence.

After dinner she went to her room to get ready for bed. Once she was in her room, I headed to mine and also got ready for bed.

Several hours later I heard screaming coming from Bell'a room. I was the first to come get her room and see what was wrong. She was sweating and screaming and she had her eyes closed. I shook her to wake her up. When she opened her eyes she looked at me. I had a worried expression on my face. She told me she had a bad dream. I held her for a few minutes. She then looked at me and said "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" I told her 'Yes for as long as you want me too.' With that said we settled in her bed and promptly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though. **

Chapter 6

APOV

I woke up early the morning after Bella's impromptu concert. So I went to wake Edward, but he wasn't in his room. So I decided to go to Bella's room ot see if she was up. That's when I found them, curled up together sleeping.

I went and gently nudged Edward. He stirred and looked at me. I smiled at him. He rolled over, trying not to wake Bella and got out of bed. We went in to the hall.

I asked him "what's going on? Why are you in Bella's room?" He looked at me and said "she woke me up several hours ago screaming. So I went to her to wake her up. When she woke up, she said she had a bad dream. She then asked me to stay till she fell asleep. I told her I'd stay as long as she wanted me to. She fell asleep, and I fell asleep right after her. That's it till you woke me up."

I looked at him and smiled. I then said "hurt her and I'll hurt you. She doesn't need a broken heart and not one from you. Just promise me you'll take care of her Edward. Can you do that for me?"

Edward smiled, looked at me and said "I have every intention to take care of her for as long as she lets me. I love her with all my heart and every fiber of my being. I really love her, Alice." Still smiling I said "Ok. Take care of her is all I ask."

I then turned and skipped back to my room to get ready for school.

EPOV

After the talk with Alice, I went back into Bella's room. She was right where I'd left her just moments ago. I got back into bed with her. She rolled over, opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Did you sleep ok?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

I signed 'how did you sleep with me here?' "Much better than I have in a while" she said.

I got out of bed and helped Bella out of it. I told her 'I'll go to my room to get ready for school. I'll meet you in the kitchen love. Ok?' She nodded. I kissed her and headed for my room.

While I was getting ready I heard Alice squeal and Bella saying no to her. When I was finished I headed down stairs. I heard giggling and talking from Alice's room. I thought probably about me in bed with Bella this morning.

I went down stairs to look for dad. I went to the kitchen, but dad wasn't there. I asked mom where he was. She said he was in his study. I kissed her on the check and headed to dad's study.

When I got there, I knocked on the door. He said come in. I went and sat in one of the chairs and sighed. I looked at my day and said "I'm in love with Bella dad." he looked at me, smiled and said "I was wondering when you would finally admit it openly. You kids always paired off when you were younger. You and Bella have been close since you were toddlers. Last night was proof that you booth have feelings for each other. Just take it slow. If and when you two do take your relationship to the next level, we can talk about it then. Now just enjoy the time you have with her. Ok?"

I looked at my dad, smiled and nodded. he then said "If you decide to have sex, please use protection." "That's not a problem. That's a subject in the future. I just want to show her how I feel about her and hopefully when the time comes we'll be ready for that. Thanks for the advice dad. See ya later."

I go up and left my dad's study. I went to the kitchen and eat some breakfast. I went over and kissed Bella on the check. I then signed 'We should be heading for school. You ready?' She siled at me and nodded. I held out my hand to her and she took it and stood up. Hand in hand we headed for my car. I opened the passanger door and she got it. I closed her door. I then walked around the car and got in myself. Then Alice and Jasper got it the car and we left the house. Emmett and Rosalie were in Emmett's jeep behind us.

When continued thru the school year pretty much this way. Bella and I were inseperable. We started talking about the others in class (by signing since it was like our own language just between us). I got straight A's in all my classes, Bella was a honor roll student just like I was.


	7. Chapter 7

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though. **

Chapter 7

BPOV

Everything was going great with me and Edward. When he slept with me I felt safe and warm. I think Carlisle and Esme knew he was sleeping with me, because he was always leaving me room to get ready for school.

Just before Chirstmas and asked to speak with Carlisle and Esme in private.

I looked at them and signed 'I would like to take a couple of days off from school and do something with you both without Edward. I would like to go look at a house if you don't mind.' I waited for their reaction. I signed 'please use sign since I'm sure Edward would like to know why I asked to talk to you both without him.'

Carlisle said 'I have no problem with that. Since your able to make your own choices and decisions we will help you house hunt.' Esme nodded with a smile on her face. I then said 'I would like to work on this with you help and without hurting Alice's feelings. I want to keep this very hush hush. I want to surprise Edward at the end of this school year. I have had Rosalie and Jasper help me with getting the teachers to give Edward more advanced class work and I have found out from them that he could graduate this year with Emmett and Rosalie. I had also informed the principal that I have already graduated high school and had attended MIT and showed him my transcripts and he said he would inform my teachers to not let the other students know. They had allowed me to sort of tutor Edward with the higher grade class work and don't bother use during class. He has asked me why they don't bother use, I only tell him that we aren't making any noise so the teachers are leaving us alone.'

Carlisle and Esme looked astonished I had done all this for Edward. I then said 'I don't think Edward has paid much attention to his report cards to notice he in the 12th grade, instead of the 11th. I just want him to be surprised when he's told he can graduate early.' Carlisle then said 'you clever girl. Clever girl indeed. Do you have his measurement for the cap and gown?' I nodded. 'I got those measurement when I took him for a suit fitting last week. I told him I wanted him to have a nice tailored suit for special occasions. He was confused but went with it' I said.

Carlisle again smiled at how clever I was. Carlisle asked 'When did you want to look at some houses. I'm off today, we can go today if you want.' I smiled and nodded. I then said 'let me go to my room and email my teachers that I won't be there today and to let Edward work on what the class is working on for today. I have to tell him something he would believe about why I'm not going to school today.' Carlisle said 'leave that to me. I will tell him I'm taking you to the hospital to have your ears check. And that it could take some time for the tests.' I gave him two thumbs up. I gave them each a hug and left for my room.

Carlisle POV

After Bella left my study I turned to Esme and said in sign 'she has me wrapped around her finger like she did her parents. They are so much in love I doubt Edward has realized what Bella has done for him this school year so far. What she wants to do sounds like a graduatation gift to Edward.' Esme nodded, then said 'they trully love each other deeply. I believe all the kids are sooul mates to each other. Did you know that Edward has been sleeping with Bella for the last few months?' I looked ar Esme and shoke my head no. Esme continued 'she had a nightmare and Edward was the first to her and she asked him to stay with her. He's been doing it ever since.' I said 'now I understand why Edward came to my some time ago telling me how he felt about Bella. Now I see that they are soul mates, the complete each other and we do.' I stood and kissed Esme.

'Now lets go greet the kids and I can tell them the story why Bella isn't going with them today.' Esme smiled and nodded.

Esme and I went to the kitchen to see all the kids there eating breakfast. Edward and Bella were sitting next to each other and Bella had her legs draped over Edward's lap. She was feeding him some of her poptart. He was enjoying her attention. I also noticed she would tug at her ears from time to time. I then said (and signed) "Bella are your ears ok?" She looked at me and said "they do hurt a little. Why?" The others hadn't noticed till I said something. I said "I think I need to take you to the hospital to have your ears looked at. Ok?" She nodded in agreement. She looked at Edward and signed 'I'm sorry, you won't have me today.' Then Edward signed back 'I just want you healthy and happy. Just let me know what is said when I get home from school today, ok?' She nodded.

With that the kids went out to their cars. Bella went but hugged and kissed Edward then he got into his car and left for school. Then she came back in.

BPOV

After Edward and the others left for school, I went back into the house. I grabbed my laptop and took it into the kitchen and I looked at floor plans for a new house.

I had found a floor plan that I liked and showed it to Carlisle and Esme. They agreed it was great. I asked Carlisle if he would find a property of 2 acres so I could have this house built by the end of the May. He said sure. Within the hour he had the location of three such properties for us to go look at. When we left the house we went to the first one.

It was a pretty lot. Some trees. Flat hard ground. I looked at Carlisle and shoke my head no. So on to the next one. The next one had more trees, the ground was softer and had grass growing. I again looked at Carlisle and said maybe. Then we went to the last one.

Carlisle said before we got in the car to go to the last property that it was actually a 20 acre property that the owner was willing to divide it up. When we go there, we could hardly see the entrance to the property. We almost missed it. We drove down the little road to a clearing. There was a man waiting there. He approached us and Carlisle appearred to be talking to him. He then handed Carlisle and map of what looked like to entire property. It ran from the little road a half mile on both sides of the littel road to small river about 1/2 mile away. He said it could be more than 20 acres but said it was at least 20. Esme and I walked around looking. There were lots of trees, nice ground, natural rocks sticking up from the ground all around. I looked at Esme, and smiled.

We turned around and Carlisle was still talking to the man. Carlisle looked at me and I smiled and nodded. I then signed 'I want it all.' Carlisle then turned back to the man and I know he told the gentleman that I wanted it all. The man turned to me and smiled. We then go into our respected cars and drove to the realtor's office to sign the papers for the sale and paid for the property.

We then got home by 1 pm. I asked Carlisle to find a builder who would work with me on building a green home on that property. He said ok. He went to his study. I went to my room to take a nap.

I felt a feather soft touch on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Edward gently touching my cheek. I smiled at him then got up and hugged and kissed him. I also told him I had missed him today. He said he missed me too.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was text from Carlisle. It read '_Found a builder and architect that will work with you and understand you are hearing impaired. They both want to meet you tomorrow and 10 am here to discuss what you want inthe house. Dinner is almost ready.' _I sent a thank you back to him and put my phone back in my pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though. **

Chapter 8

BPOV

The next day, the others went to school again without me. I then dressed in something more business like. The architect and builder arrived right at 10 am.

For the next hour I explained to the architect what I wanted in the house and how I want the house to be laid out. Also making sure he understood that I wanted the house to be green. I looked at the builder and said that no trees should be chopped down to build this house. If a tree must go, it is to be transplanted someplace close so it will continue to grow. He nodded. I told the architect the house has to have good acoustics throughout it. He nodded. I said it must have 6 bedrooms, 4 and 1/2 baths, large kitchen, library, study, music room, and garage. He nodded again. I want the master suite to face the rising sun, with lots of windows.

I then told them both that I want the plans asap so the house can be completed by May 31st or sooner. I would like to have a basement also. I want hardwood floors of recycled materials in the whole house.

The architect then said "I may have plans close to what you want. Would you like to come to my office to look at them?" I smiled and nodded. I then told them, since I'm deaf, I do communiate with sign language. I will have someone with me or my laptop so I knwo what you are saying to me. To ask me about changes I ask that I be texted or emailed before something is done. Carlisle and Esme may also be contacted if I cannot be reached immediately. They both nodded. I handed them both a card with my info along with Carlisle's and Esme's. If you call here please make sure to talk to only them on the phone or call their cell. Just then I got a text from Edward. He asked '_Do you want to go for dinner and a movie with me tonight?' _I replied _'Yes. we can leave when you get home from school to make an evening of it. See u l8r luv u.'_

I thanked them for coming. Mr. Jones (the architect) said "I will look over the plans I have at my ofice and text you so you can come by at your leisure to look at them.' I nodded. Then Mr. Baker (the builder) said "I will start getting the permits to build and line up the building materials so we can start building once you have approved the final plans. I look forward to working for you Ms. Swam." I nodded and said 'You both can call me Bella. I also look forward to working with you on this project.'

One Week later

I got the text from Scott Jones saying I need to come look at the plans he has for me. I replied I will in about one hour. I asked Jasper if he could take me someplace. Edward said he would take me. Then Esme said I'll take you Bella. I'm doing some last minute Christmas shopping for you. He nodded. Esme, Jasper and I walked out to the garage.

Jasper asked 'What's going on?' I said 'Follow these directions and you will see. Take Alice, Rose and Em with you. If Edward wants to go, tell him I reminded you all about some last minute Christmas shopping you guys need to do. We should be back in about one hour.' Jasper nodded.

Then Esme and I left for the architect's office. He had the plans laid out so we could see them. He pointed out each feature I had requested. I smiled and told him that's it. He smiled. He asked me to sign each page of the plans to show I approved them. He then said he would make a copy for the builder and get it to him today so he can start work soon.

He had made sure that in each bathroom the tub was large enough for two pwople Emmett's size could fit comfortably. With a seperate shower in each bathroom. The half bath was on the main floor as a quest bath/powder room. The basement had 12 ft high ceiling and sound proof, so if the guys got loud they wouldn't disrupt anything upstairs. He included a bathroom in the basement for when they got drunk. He said the library and study would have a connecting door and would have an antique feel to both rooms.

The second floor was most of the bedrooms and baths. The master suite was the 3rd floor, the entire 3rd floor. I would be in heaven. The entire house was set up for a hearing impaied person to function normally.

Then Esme and I went home. On the way home I got a text from Jasper saying _'the place was beautiful.' _I replied that _'by May 31st or sooner there will be a house there. But Edward is not to know about it till I'm ready to sow it to him. The house is only sitting on a small piece of the 20 acres there.'_

Pixie (signed on to im) - Who bought the property?

Bella (signed on to im) - I did, with help from Carlisle.

Bear (signed on to im) - I love all the space.

Rosie (signed on to im) - What r u gonna do with the rest of the land?

Jazz (signed on to im) - R u having a house built here?

Bella - Yes I'm having a house built there, I thought I'd share the rest of the land with my family.

Bella - 2morow the girls and I r going shopping for the furnishing for the house. I approved the plans for the house 2day. The builder will start work after the new year.

Jazz - Does E know?

Bella - No, it's a surprise for him at graduation this year.

Bear - But E won't graduate till next year.

Pixie - Why would E grad this year and not next?

Bella - Because I've been tutoring him in the senior level classes since Oct. We work on it each day in class.

Rosie - ur clever lil sis.

Bella - I am a MIT grad :)'

Bella - get ur butts back home. I sent E out for some movies he should be here soon.

Pixie signed out

Bear signed out

Rosie signed out

Jazz signed out

I went to ask Esme to wake me when everyone get home and that I'm gonna take a nap till they do. She nodded. I headed to my room.

I awoke to to being nudged by Rosalie. She smiled at me and said 'Edward hasn't gotten home yet but he has called and said he's on his way.' I looked at her and said 'I don't know if I can keep the building secret from him.' Rosalie said 'If your gonna do this as a graduation gift to him, we'll help you from spilling the beans to him. If and when you have to meet the builder about anything, one of us will make and excuse to go with you.' I smiled at her and nodded. We then went down stairs to wait on Edward to get home.

EPOV

Bella had asked me to go rent some movies from the video store in town. The others had left to go somewhere just before I left but wouldn't tell me where. At school, I noticed the teachers have stopped calling on me during class. That started back in October, and the class work Bella and I was handed everyday was not what the class was working on. We were also changed out of gym to library for last class. There we worked on the class work and homework giving out during the day. If I didn't finish something, I would finish it under Bella's watchful eyes.

Now Christmas was upon us and it seems that Bella was working on something I was not meant to notice. When ever I asked what was up, she would say nothing or it's a surprise.

Well I was gonna find out what was up.

Christmas Day

We all came down Christmas morning like little kids reading to open presents on Christmas day. Mom made hot cocoa and we all took a place near the tree for our presents to be handed out. While Bella opened one of her gifts I asked Emmett to hand me the small box that was in the tree. He saw it and handed it to me. Then I saw Jasper hand something to Bella but she didn't open it. She turned around to look right at me with a package in her hands. We swapped gifts. I opened hers and she opened mine.

The look on her face was priceless. She asked me 'what are you saying to me with this?' I looked at her, smiled and asked 'Will you marry me after graduation Bella? Will you be my wife?' She looked thoughtful for a minute or two and then jumped for joy and said yes. I hugged and kissed her.

Then I looked at her and she said 'open yours now'. I tore the paper off it and just stared at it. It was a cap like those the graduates will wear. That's when I noticed that Jasper and Alice also had one and they were smiling. I asked 'What's this for?' Bella looked at me, stood up and went to dad's study. She came back with a piece of paper. She handed it to me. I looked at it, noticed it was my last report card from school. I looked puzzled to be handed my own report card. I looked at Bella and she was frowning. I looked closer. That's when I noticed the grade level on it and the number of credit I have. It said I was in 12th grade with 22 credits.

That's when I looked at the cap then my report card then realized I need 24 credits for graduation. Then I looked at Bella and asked "What does this all mean Bella?" I heard chuckling from my family. Bella the said "Back in September I asked the principal and each of our teachers if you can take the your 11th grade finals to see if you could pass them. I made a deal with them, that if you passed the tests and I tutored you in your senior level classes they had to let you graduate this year. I also had to include Alice and Jasper in the deal. I'm not letting my family lag behind me by much."

Then Bella again went into dad's study and came out with another package. She handed it to me. I say Rosalie sign 'What did you give hum this time?' Bella replied "It's time he got that if he just proposed to me." She looked back to me and said "open it Edward." It was a manilla envelope. I opened it and a piece of paper fell into my lap. I picked it up and looked at it. At the very top was the word deed in all caps. As I read the paper I saw it talked about a plot of land of about 20 acres just outside of town. Along with the deed, was a map of the property that showed the ground elevations and how the property lines were at. There was one last piece of paper and it was a drawing of a house, with trees around it.

I looked up at Bella and asked her what is all this. She said "it your graduation present from me. But you have to maintain your grades and be ready for the graduation at the end of the year. The drawing is a rendering of what the house will look like once it's built." I asked her 'when did you have time to get the land and get everything set up for the house to be built?' She said "that was easy, Carlisle told you guys he was taking me to see a doctor about my ears." She rubbed her ears for effect. Then she said "Carlisle made a few calls and we saw each property. I liked the final one best. Then when we got back home, Carlisle then called an architect and builder and scheduled the appointment from the next morning after you guys went to school. A week later the architect called and Esme and I went last minute Christmas shopping to finallize the blue prints for the house. I had to sign off on the plans. He then said he get a copy to the builder and work would start after the new year so the builder would have time to get all the permits to build. I had you worrying about me keeping secrets from you didn't I?" I looked at her and nodded. She took me face in her hands and said "I love you and I hate keeping secrets from you. I had talked with Rosalie adn helping me keep it a secret from you till the end of school. But I decided to make it an early graduation gift. We will go out there tomorrow to look at where the house will sit on the property." I smiled and nodded.

The rest of the day was wonderful. We had good food, great company, and my bride to be even surprised me with a house.


	9. Chapter 9

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though. **

Chapter 9

(Mature audience warning)

EPOV

Bella had said she was gonna go soak in her tub. She had a mischievous smile on her face as she went to her room. I waited about five minutes and went up after her. I stopped in my room for a change of pj's and the box of condoms I had bought after my talk with dad a while back.

I then went to Bella's room, closed her door and locked it. Then I went into her bathroom and waved a towel around the door to get her attention. I heard her say "who is it?" I put my left hand around the door and signed my name. She said "come in then." I went around the door completely and saw her in the tub with lots of bubbles. I sat on the toilet seat. I asked her if she would like some company in her tub. She smiled at me and said "climb in. Should I turn my head while you undress?" I signed 'only if you want to turn your head.' She watched me while I undressed and grinned at me mischievously. She scooted up some in the tub for me to get in behind her.

I ran my hand down her back and she trembled at my touch. I smiled. I kissed the side of her neck under her right ear. Another shudder. I gently ran my hands over her body feeling every inch I could. She tilted her head back and I kissed her. As I was exploring her body, she started to rub up against me. I was starting to get hard from my touching her body and her rubbing against me. I slowly reached one hand to her breast and the other to her clit. I heard her moan.

After a few more moments, I felt Bella shudder hard and she said "Edward oh god Edward I love you." When she had started breathing more regularly, I picked her up and had her straddle me so I could see her face. I made sure I would not push her onto my hard on. Then I signed to her 'How about we finish with your bath and rinse off all the bubbles?' She smiled and nodded. She then stood up and I stood. We each had suds covering parts of us. We then stepped into the shower (each bathroom had a separate large shower in it). I went and turned on the water to get it warm but not to warm.

Bella stepped around me and under the water. I watched as the suds fell away to reveal her beautiful body. When she turned and looked at me I had a big smile on my face and signed 'you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Love.' She smiled back and sign 'thank you kind sir.' She then reached up, cupped my face with her hands and pulled me to her for a kiss. While we were still kissing she ran her hands down my chest, then my stomach and she stopped when she had her hands were on my hips near my cock.

She then slowly moved her hands closer to my cock. When her pinky fingers of her hands touched my pubic hair, I gasped. She then raked her nails gently over my balls. I let a moan escape my lips. Then without warning I no longer felt her hands on me. I looked at her and she was smiling. I watched her back up under the shower and start washing her hair. After she rinsed her hair she turned and washed her face.

When she turned back to face me, she smiled. I smiled back at her and signed 'I love what I see.' She then kneeled in front of me and took my cock into her mouth. Her mouth felt so warm and loving. She had one hand on my shaft while she sucked me. Her other hand was massaging my balls. She ran her tongue around the head of my cock a few times and took all of my cock deep into her mouth. After her deep throating me I started to feel my orgasm building. She continued until I came in her mouth. She sucked me dry. Then she got up and swallowed some water and rinsed out her mouth. Then she gave me a deep kiss.

While we were kissing, I picked her up and turned us around. Now Bella's back was to the wall. I pulled back from our kiss and signed 'Do you want me to make love to you?' She looked me in the eyes and nodded. She then said "I'm on the pill if you're worried." I smiled at her. I let her down and knelt in front of her. I lifted her up some so I could reach her warm wet folds. I put each of her legs over my shoulders so that I was supporting her. Then I gently rubbed along her pubic hairs to her clit and gently touched it. She let out a moan. I then slid my tongue over the tip of her clit and she gasped. I then started sucking on her clit. While sucking on her clit, I slid a finger into her. She gasped again. My finger that was inside her found a barrier, I then removed my finger. I knew I would have to be careful with my Bella, she was a virgin still. I finally let her clit fall from my mouth.

I moved her legs off my shoulders but held her when I stood up. When she was breathing slower and more evenly I turned around and reached to turn off the water. We dried off and went to her bed. She moved the blankets back and sat on the bed. I sat next to her. She looked around and saw the box of condoms I left on her night table. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I signed 'just in case.' She smiled and turned to move closer to the middle of her queen size bed. I also moved to the middle of her bed. We then laid in the middle and started kissing again. I then started trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts. I took one nipple into my mouth and sucked on it while I massaged her other. After a few minutes I switched breasts and did the same to the other. She was moaning and saying my name. I then trailed kissed down to her clit and sucked it, nibbled it and twirled it around with my tongue hearing her moan all the while. I felt her start to shudder and I worked more on her clit till she convulsing wildly and I felt her juices flow from her. I lapped it up. Then I went and kissed her hard on the lips forcing my tongue into her mouth. She moaned again.

I then trailed kisses down to her clit again. I rubbed her clit with my fingers while I got a condom out of the box and put it on. I then got up and slid between her legs. I stopped with my cock poised at her entrance. I looked her in the eyes and smiled. The next thing I know she wrapped her legs around me and pulled me closer to her while my cock enters her to the hilt. She stifled a scream with a pillow. I stayed like this till she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I signed 'are you ok? I'll pull out if you want me to.' She smiled and shook her head. She signed 'the initial pain is going away. This is the first time I've had sex. I want you to make love to me.' When she said that I leaned down and kissed her passionately.

I then started to pulled out some and thrust back in. She let a moan escape her lips again. She then reached up and raked her nails across my chest to my nipples and pinched them. I proceeded to hammer her till we both came together. I pulled out of her and went to the bathroom and removed the condom and flushed it. I then cleaned myself up and went back to the bed. Bella had moved so she had her head on a pillow and was watching me come from the bathroom. I moved to the bed and laid down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. We feel asleep in each others arms.

BPOV

I awoke the next morning and looked at my clock; it read 10:30 am. I stretched and rolled over to face Edward. I kissed the tip of his nose. He stirred. He looked at me and smiled. I then turned and got out of bed and went to my bathroom. Edward followed me into the bathroom and waited till I finished using the toilet and used it himself. Then we brushed our teeth and hair, we put on deodorant and then got dressed.

We then left my room to head to the kitchen. I grabbed me and Edward a pop tart each and handed him his. I then got us some OJ from the frig. I then sat next to Edward and draped my legs over his lap. I asked Edward 'where is everyone at? I thought they'd be in here by now.' He looked at me and shrugged.

I pulled out my cell and sent a text to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie:

"Where are you guys at? I thought we would go have a picnic on the property today?"

Alice: I'm in bed.

Jasper: I'm at home in bed. Have fun.

Emmett: I'm in bed. Leave me b 2day.

Rosalie: I'm with my parents eating brunch. Jazz is still in bed. U 2 have fun w/o us.

I sighed. "Shall we go and picnic at the site of our future home?" I asked Edward. He smiled and nodded. Then he signed 'I'll bring get the car while you get Cocoa ready to go.' I nodded. Then I signed to him 'Let me go see Alice then I be back down.' He nodded.

I went to Alice's room and opened her door. I found her bed empty. There was a note on her bed next to a picnic basket. The note read:

_Bella or Edward,_

_ If you have texted or called us (me, Em, Jazz or Rose), we have told you we are either still in bed or busy with our parents. If you have found this note then you should take the basket & blanket and go have a picnic at your future home site. We have decided to let you two have some alone time. Don't bother looking for Cocoa, we have her with us. _

_ Love A, Em, J, R_

I picked up the basket, blanket and note and went back downstairs. I then headed out the front door, locking it behind me, and go into Edward's car. He looked at me with the basket and blanket and signed 'where'd you find those at?' I signed 'Alice's empty room.' Then I handed him the note. He read it and smiled. I handed him the directions to the property.

When we got there, there were lots of men and equipment near were the house was to be built. We got out of the car and looked around. A worker came over and started speaking to us. Edward tried to ask the guy some questions but the worker wrestled us back to the car. I signed to Edward 'wait a minute. I'll text the builder that I'm here.' In a matter of a couple of minutes Mr. Baker came running over to us.

When he got to us he waved hi to me and smiled at Edward. Mr. Baker then looked at me. I said to him "this is my fiancé Edward Cullen. We came by to have a picnic but I see you've started working already." Mr. Baker smiled and said (Edward translated for me) "Yes we got the permits the day after you approved the blueprints. I came out the day we got the permits and took care of making them visible and walked the area to see which trees had to be moved." Edward then looked at Mr. Baker and asked (while he signed for me) "Why are you moving the trees?"

Mr. Baker turned and smiled saying "It was a requirement of Bella's that any trees be transplanted not cut if possible. Also the house will be green." Edward looked at me and asked Mr. Baker "What do you mean by green?" Mr. Baker looked at Edward then at me and said "The house will be built with as much recycled material as possible. Also, there will be two wind turbines to provide some electricity. We will also have solar panels on the roof. We are using the making it so the house will maintain a consistent temperature all year long. We will also have a water reclamation system installed to reduce the amount of public water you will use. We will also run a pipe to the river to pull water from the river to supplement the water used in the house. I hope it will keep you from using any public water. That way you will only using the county sewage system. We are also going to move trees out from the house up to 100 feet, so you can have a garden and yard with grass."

Edward looked at me and smiled. He signed 'when did you talk to him about everything?' I smiled back and signed 'that's what texting was good for here lately. Also Mr. Baker would call Carlisle or Esme to ask questions when he couldn't get a hold of me.' Edward smiled and signed 'I'm impressed love.'

Mr. Baker looked at us then smiled. He then said "I know where you can picnic and not get hurt by the heavy equipment." I signed to Edward to ask about the man who had originally greeted us and tried to shoo us back to the car. Mr. Baker then called the man over and introduced us to him. "Ms. Bella Swan and Mr. Edward Cullen, please meet my right hand man, Roger Smith. Roger this is Ms. Bella Swan and her fiancé Mr. Edward Cullen. This house is to be theirs when it's finished" said Mr. Baker. Roger looked at me then Edward with a worried expression on his face. I looked at Edward and signed 'I am not upset you tried to shoo us to our car. You could have asked why we were here so that Mr. Baker could have come quicker to see me.' I noticed that Roger was talking to Mr. Baker; Edward signed 'Mr. Baker I tried to get them to leave. I didn't know who they were. I'm sorry.' I then spoke out load for the first time in Mr. Baker's presence "Please forgive me about being rude, but I am not upset as I said. So if you must seek forgiveness then ask me." At the moment Mr. Baker and Roger looked at me like I had grown a second head.

I then said "I lost my hearing at the age of 14. I chose to not talk to many people unless they are being stubborn. This is why I am never without a member of my family with me. I can read lips some, but for the most part someone has to sign to me what is being said out load by those around me." Mr. Baker smiled at me and said "I'm sorry. I will try to remember in our future conversations." I nodded.

Edward and I went to an area out of the way of the work crews. We enjoyed our picnic and watched the workers working on our future home. After a few hours we went home.

7


	10. Chapter 10

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though. **

Chapter 10

BPOV

After Christmas break, we went back to school. On the second day of school, I was called to the office. The principal smiled at me and said "Bella, we had tested Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie before Christmas break and the teacher just turned in to me their results. Here they are." He handed me four sheets of paper, each with one of their names on it. As I read, I realized the teachers and the principal had given them all the competency test for early graduation. They had all passed with A's and B's. I smiled.

I then looked at the principal and asked "How many other students were tested with them?" He said "all of the senior class. Although some did not make high enough for a Spring Graduation, they will have another semester to do better." I then asked "when is the Spring Graduation planned for?" He said "January 25th." I got up and hugged him and thanked him. He said "for now do you want to keep things as they are to surprise them all?" I nodded. He said "ok. Here are the letters to their parents to inform them of this. A copy is in their files and it is in yours. I would also like to offer you a teaching position next fall. I just learned we will have a family moving here during the summer and the children are all hearing impaired. Though their parents are not but I understand they can sign quite well."

I looked at him and said "I will see if I can get my teaching credentials by the time next year starts. I do have a question, where will I teach these children? What are their ages and sexes?" He replied "they range from 6 years old to 15. We will have a portable classroom in place for you and them to work in. Also this request didn't come from me, it came from Forks ISD and the city council and our Mayor. We will have a special ceremony just before the end of year graduation to formally ask you if you will take this position and why you have been asked. I have been told to inform you we will provide you with everything you will need to teach these kids till each one graduates from high school. So please think about it. You can go back to class. Have a good day."

Before I left his office, I turned and said "I will do this and I will provide my own materials other than required text books for them. I will make a list of things the district can supply for me. I will get the other things and donate them to the district for the future. Is that a deal?" He came to me, smiled and said "Deal. I will await your list of supplies." I then said by and returned to class.

When I got back to class it was almost lunch time. I put the envelopes in my bag and smiled at Edward. He smiled back and asked 'what's up?' I said 'I'll tell you and the others at lunch.' But before the class ended the principal made an announcement. Edward told me the principal had requested the senior class to the gym for an assembly. Our teacher looked at me and nodded for us to leave class. We weren't the only ones to leave. Several others also got up and we all headed to the gym.

When we got to the gym, the principal had motioned for me and my family to sit in the front row bleachers but for me to stand next to him. I nodded. We waited till all the seniors had made it into the gym. Then the principal started his speech.

He said (while Edward translated for me) "As many of you might remember, just before Christmas break all of you took some tests during class time. The tests were competency exams. They were testing you knowledge of the class material you have been studying for the last 3 to 4 years." Some kids groaned. He continued "We received the results of the exams. I will place a list of those who will graduate on January 25th on the board outside the office by the end of today. Now for why I have Bella standing next to me, she wants to address the senior class." With that he sat down and Edward came to stand next to me.

I said "I first wish to congratulate my family for being on that list to be hung later today." Edward just turned to look at me and the others were in shock. I continued "Many of you have met me at the beginning of this year. Well, I and a native of Forks. I did not go to school with you since I am what educators call a child prodigy." I saw shocked expressions on their faces. I waved Edward to go sit down. I then started speaking "I have not been deaf for very long. I lost my hearing at the age of 14. I originally graduated high school at the age of 8. I graduated MIT at the age of 12. I lost my hearing in an accident in which I lost my parents. I chose to come to school this year to be normal. But I realized I can't be normal. I have a gift and I will share it with those that I can. I have a Doctorate in Cognitive Sciences from MIT. By the beginning of next year I will have obtained my teaching certificate."

Edward signed from the bench that they were chattering and gasping about what I have already told them. Edward signed to me that there was quiet again. I began speaking again "I will be glad to give instruction to anyone who wishes to learn sign language. I have already received my certificate to teach American Sign Language. Does anyone have a question for me before we go to lunch?" I motioned for Edward to come stand next to me.

Edward pointed to Mike Newton and I nodded to him for his question. Mike asked "Bella will you be my girlfriend?" Edward signed that everyone was laughing, but I could see that Edward was upset by the question. I looked at Mike and said "no. I am engaged to Edward." With that being said, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came up and hugged me and Edward. I then said "sorry Mike." He nodded with a sadden expression on his face. Edward turned to me and smiled. We waited for quiet again. My family sat back down, but Edward remained at my side.

Then the principal got up and joined me again while Edward sat down. The principal said "since there are no more real questions to ask, you may go to lunch at the bell. If you have questions for Bella, please direct them to the Cullens or the Hales and they will convey your questions to Bella. For those who will graduate early, we have sent letters to them informing them of you early graduation." At that moment I reached into my bag and handed Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie the letters for their parents. The principal continued "I hope you all have your caps and gowns ready. Again I congratulate all of you and will see you either on January 25th or June 7th. Have a great rest of the day."

We hung out on the bench when the principal came over to us and spoke to Edward saying "I will excuse you for the rest of the day so you can go home and celebrate. Also congratulations Edward on you engagement. Take care of her." I saw Edward nod to the principal.

The bell rung to go to lunch and we headed to the cafeteria. Once we got our food and sat down at our table, I was bombarded with questions from them.

Alice – "How did you manage to get us so far ahead?" I said "Hard work" and laughed.

Jasper – "What possessed you to do this for us?" I replied "I didn't want my family to far behind me school wise. I that a problem?" They all shook their heads no.

Emmett – "What will we do after we graduate?" I shrugged and said "Anything we want till the end of July. I have to have my teaching certificate by then."

Rosalie – "You've been a busy girl since the beginning of this year. I like it."

Edward – "You did all of this so we could be together more?" I nodded.

I then looked at my family and said "we can leave when ever we want today. The great thing of having passed your exams is that you really don't have to been in the building now. I will ask the principal if you guys have to continue to attend class's everyday till Jan 25th or not." They looked at my with their mouths open. I said "you guys may want to close your mouths before you attract flies." Watching them close their mouths, I started laughing. I took out my phone and snapped a few pictures of them with their mouths open to show them the looks they were giving me. They then closed their mouths and smiled. I then stood up looked at Edward and said "I'm ready to go home. Anyone else?" They all but jumped up and ran to the cars.

When we got home, Esme was sitting on the couch with a shocked look on her face. I walked around to her and asked "are you ok Esme?" She then looked at me and nodded. She then said "Carlisle will be home at 5. We will have a family meeting at 5:30 when Jack and Sara get here. You have free time till then I guess." I walked around to a couch and sat down. Edward followed me. The others took a seat and just sat there looking at Esme for her reaction to the letter she had in her hands.

Just then, the front door opened and there stood Carlisle, Jack and Sara. I stood and said "I guess we have the family meeting now?" They all nodded and then came to give me hugs. When I was released, Carlisle pointed for me to take my seat next to Edward. I then took my seat again. Carlisle said "we are proud of all of you for passing your exams that Bella had set up for you all to take. We have known what she was up to with your education this year because she had discussed it with us before school started. I'm surprised that none of you noticed what was going on with your school work. Emmett and Rosalie, we know you would have graduated in June but with Bella's help you have been reclassified for early graduation. Now with all this, congratulations on your upcoming graduations. Bella has something to say now."

With that, Carlisle sat down and I got up again. "I have booked us for a mini-vacation to Walt Disney World in Orlando Florida after the actual graduation ceremony on January 25th. This will include the parents as well." I heard a collective gasp from the parents. "But we will all go to Orlando together, the parents will get pampered while we are their. The rest of us will get some pampering, but we will have loads of fun. I have booked the flights, hotel, and rental cards for us. Any questions?" I looked around and noticed shock on their faces. I smiled and said "you're gonna catch flies again."

"Now if you guys don't mind, I have books to buy and read. I'll be in my room for a little while. Will someone let me know what we will be doing for dinner soon?" With that said, I headed for my room as fast as I dare without flat out running. Once I was in my room, I got online to email my professors from MIT about getting a teaching certificate. After about half an hour, I got a response from them and they informed me I should be able to pass the exam for getting my teaching certificate with no problem. They also sent me information on the teaching requirements for Washington State. I sent them a reply saying thanks for the info.


	11. Chapter 11

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though. **

Chapter 11

EPOV

I was shocked, to say the least. My Bella had ensured my early graduation from hign school to be with her. Now I would have the time to plan something special for her. I knew the next thing I needed to do was go talk to dad. I would have two and a half weeks to plan this for my Bella.

So I went to dad. He was in his study. I knocked and heard him say "come in". I went in and sat down. I looked at him and said "Dad, I need your advice. I love Bella and I want to ask her to marry me." I took a deep breath and waited for dad to say something.

He sat back in his chair and smiled. "I was wondering when you might come to me and ask. I know how you and Bella feel about each other. I do want to tell you she's been emancipated since she was 14. You'll be 18 in March. I have no problem with you two getting married. You have a trust fund you can use as you wish. I also know that Bella is well off due to her parents and grandparents. She is also very stock market savy. She in her own way, is well off. I've had the talk with Emmett already. Like Emmett, I gave my blessing. Jack has given his blessing to Jasper. Now I will get Jack, Sara, and your mother so we can help you guys set up your special request for your girls. How's that sound?"

I just nodded. Dad smiled. He got up and came over to me and said "you go hang out with Emmett and Jasper. While I do my part for you. Ok?" I nodded again. At the same moment, both our phones went off. It was a text from Bella, it read _"Going to Port Angeles for a few hours. Be back by 8pm. Luv B." _I smiled. Dad chuckled and said "Well I'd better get them now. Got get Emmett and Jasper. We'll meet when the girls are gone." I said Ok.

BPOV (same time as Edward's talk with Carlisle in the study)

Once I got through in my room, I went to find Alice, Rose, Esme and Sara. I texted Alice and Rose to meet me in the living room. I found Esme and Sara in the kitchen. I signed 'Can you come in the living room?' They nodded and followed me. Now I had all the women of thew family in one place.

I looked at Esme and asked 'where are the boys at?' She replied 'Edward and Carlisle are in the study, and Jack, Emmett and Jasper in the basement. Why?' I said 'we need a private place to talk without male prying ears.' They smiled at me.

Sara signed 'how will you get them out of the basement?' I smiled. 'Watch me' I said. I got up and went to the basement and said to the guys "Vacate the basement we girls are taking it over for a while. Move it and we might let you back in sometime this week." With that, Jack, Emmett and Jasper ran like mad to get out of the basement. Tehy didn't even save their game. I saved it for them and turned it off.

I then went and moved a speaker for the stereo near the door and turned on the music just loud enough so they couldn't hear us if we talked. I said 'first off we will need to restock the basement food stores. Now on to the serious matter. I want to marry Edward after he turns 18.' I looked at Esme and Sara and they both had a shocked look on their faces. Then Esme signed 'it's about time you said that.' Sara smiled and nodded. I was then hugged by them all.

Alice signed 'can I help you plan it?' I smiled and said 'I've planned it out already, but I want to make it a triple wedding if you two are game?' I signed. Alice, Rose, Esme and Sara looked at me in shock again. Then Esme signed 'when did you plan it for?' I said 'I was hoping June 1st, unless the Jasper and Edward haven;t been truthfull about when their birthdays have been. We girls just need to chose our rings and get our dresses. I have choosen the menu, colors and everything else for the wedding and reception. So what do you guys think? A triple wedding or what?' Rose and Alice started jumping up and down. Then they turned to me and signed 'yes we want a triple wedding with you.'

Then I said 'we just have to wait for the boys to propose before we tell them the date. We need to make them squirm some.' Then Esme signed 'you have the real date, but make them think next year. That will make them sweat some. We will talk to Jack and Carlisle about giving the boys a push to propose to you three. Now you will need to go to the post office and rent a box for all wedding correspondance. Then go to Port Angeles to the jeweler's and bridal shop and hang out. Sara and I will talk care of the boys. Just be home by 8pm.' I looked at Alice and Rose. We all nodded.

I took out my phone and texted Edward and Carlisle saying _"Going to Port Angeles for a few hours. Be back by 8pm. Luv B." _We all went upstairs to find Jack, Emmett and Jasper watching tv in the living room. I said 'you guys can use the game room till we get back. But, you have to clean it up by 8pm. Any questions?'

I watched as Alice and Rosalie kissed Jasper and Emmett before we ran out to Alice's car and left.

Esme POV

After the girls left, I said to the boys "stay right were you are. We parents need a conference." With that Sara, Jack and I made our way to Carlisle's study. As we reached the door, Edward came out. He had a huge smile on his face. I said to Edward "go join your brother and Jasper in the living room. We will be back in there shortly. Ok?" He nodded.

We entered the study and sat down. I then signed 'Bella wants to marry Edward, and have a triple wedding with Alice and Rosalie on June 1st. What do you think?' Carlisle looked at me and signed 'Why are we signing?' I replied 'so the boys don't know what we're discussing in here.'

Carlisle smiled and turned on his stereo so classical music was playing. I then said 'Bella has everything planned. Sara and I sent the girls to Port Angelesfor the rest of the day to get their dresses sample invitations and chose their rings. Since Edward, Alice and Jasper will be 18 in March, maybe we can push the boys to ask the girls soon. Otherwise I think Bella will ask Edward, followed by Alice and Rosalie. So what do you, our husbands say to this?'

Carlisle and Jack nodded. Then Sara said 'I only see one problem. Who will walk Bella down the aisle? Unless she's figured that out already. I guess we will have to ask her later.' Then Carlisle said 'now let's go talk to the boys about them getting married.' With that, we got up and headed into the living room where the boys were sitting.

EPOV

Our parents came into the living room were Emmett, Jasper and I sat waiting for them. Dad spoke first. He said "of you three, which of you are thinking about asking your girl to marry you?" I said "me", followed by Emmett saying "me", and Jasper said "me too." Then Jack asked "when are you going to ask the girls?" Emmett, Jasper and I looked at each other and Emmett said "as soon as we can get them engagement rings.' Jasper and I nodding in agreement.

Then dad said "Jack and I will take you to Port Angeles tomorrow to look at rings. If the girls haven't beaten you to that step already. Esme and Sara will keep the girls here tomorrow. Any questions?" I looked at dad and said "yea, what do you mean if the girls haven;t beaten us to that step? Also I was expecting the talk about going to college before getting married?" Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement.

Then mom said "well the girls are getting a little ansy about getting married." I looked at mom in shock. I asked "so the girls have planned the weddingsand are just waiting to be proposed to by us?" Mom said "Bella has planned one weding, and yes they are waiting ti be proposed to by you three. So the sooner the better. Or you boyus will be drug down the aisle by your necks."

Sara spoke "I think all you boys will have to do is show up. Bella has taken care of all the details except for their dresses, rings and your tuxes. All you have to do is pick up the rings, get measured for your tuxes and be at the end of the aisle on June 1st." I looked at Sara and said "That's the day?" She nodded.

Mom spoke and said "it's 4 pm now. You guys have till 8 pm to play games and clean up before the girls get home. Use your time wisely and have fun." With that said, we got up and ran to the game room (basement) and played games. At 7pm mom yelled down to stop playing and get the room clenaed up and that the girls would be home at 8. Mom came down and supervised the cleaning. At 8, we have finished cleaning and went to sit on the couch in the living room to watch tv till the girls came home.

BPOV

We left the house and headed to Port Angeles. Our first stop was a jeweler's. We each found a ring we liked within a few minutes. I noticed that the sale woman had not once bothered to come see if we needed any help. I nudged Rosalie and signed 'she isn't paying attention to us.' Rosalie said and signed "I know. I guess we shoud go to another jeweler who will look after clients needs. Let's go." When Rosalie said that the woman came over to us, said her name was Lucy and asked if we found anything we liked.

I signed (while Rosalie spoke) 'we are looking for engagement & wedding rings to purchase. I have found one I love.' I pointed it out to Lucy. She got it out of the case and I tried it on and it fit perfectly. Then Rosalie did the same, with the same results. Alice pointed out hers and it fit perfectly. I signed 'I will pay for these and we will take them with us.' Lucy was shocked. Lucy then went and rang up the purchase. I handed her my black credit card. She took my card, ran it, I signed the receipt. She then handed each of us our rings in black velvet boxes.

Rosalie and Alice said thanks and we left. I then texted the parents and said _"We have the rings we want. Will have them when we get home. Luv B."_

Next stop was the printer's. When we entered, a man named Mark walked up to us. I signed and asked if Sam was in. Alice spoke it. He nodded and went to get Sam. A few minutes later Sam appearred. He smiled at me. I signed 'I have come to get the sample invitations I emailed you about.' He nodded and went to get them. He returned and handed me 6 small boxes. He then looked at me and said "I know you asked for 3, but I added 3 more for you to look at. Just email me which one you like and what information you want on them. I can have them ready in less than a month. If you have the addresses of those who you will be inviting, I can have that done for you and all you will have to do is put postage on each and mail them out." I smiled and signed 'Thanks a lot. I will get you the list of people we will invite to you asap. By the way, we are having a triple wedding. Will the cost be the same or will it be a little more?' He said "for you the same cost and I will make sure everything is beautiful for you." I said thanks and we left with the samples in hand.

Final stop was the dress shop. When we entered the shop the girls were overwhelmed by the dresses. I nudged Rose and signed 'Ask for Daphne please.' She nodded. Rose signed she's coming. When Daphne got to us she smiled. I signed 'I Daphne, I'm Bella and this is Rosalie and Alice. We have come to look at some dresses for a triple wedding.' Daphne spoke (Alice signed) "Your the lady I have been emailing about dresses?" I nodded. She lead us to the back of the shop where there were mirrors in a semi-circle and a dressing room.

She left us and came back with a rack of a dozen dresses. We each picked a dress and took turns trying them on. Alice picked a floor length strapless light cream colored dress with faux pearl accents. She was beautiful. Then Rose picked a floor length strapless eggshell white colored dress with faux pearl and diamond accents. Rose was gorgesous. Mine was a floor length vintage-like 1900 strapless off white colored dress with gold and silver accents. I was drop dead gorgesous. Each dress had a matching waist length vail. While we each had our dresses on, Daphne checked to see if any adjustments were needed, but none were. They fit perfectly.

I had Rosalie ask Daphne "Do you fit tuxes?" Daphne nodded amd said "just send them and we'll get their measurements." Rose relayed the info and I signed to her 'can they be made from existing measurements?' Rose replayed and Daphne nodded again. I then pulled out a piece of paper with the guys measurements on it. I asked for my original back, Daphne nodded. Rose looked at me and signed 'how did you get their measurements?' I replied 'I went with them for the fittings for the tailored suits and their caps and gowns. I told them I wanted to buy them each one tailored suit for each of them. They bought the story.'

I asked 'when will the tuxes be ready?' Rose replayed the question. Daphne looked at me and said "The tuxes will take about a month. Your dresses you take now or wait and pick them up with the tuxes." Rose said (and signed) "we will pick them all up together just call me, Alice or text Bella and one of us will come by. When will everything need to be paid for?" Daphne said "how about when you come to pick up everything." I nodded. We waved at Daphne and left the dress shop. I looked at the time and it was almost 6:30 pm.

I looked at Rosalie and Alice and said 'we should head for the house. We can grab food stuff for tonight in Forks and then go home.' They both nodded. We got in the car and headed for home. When we got to the grocery store in Forks we each went to get food items that we and our guys would like to eat. When we each got what we wanted, we headed to the cashier and paid for the stuff. We loaded up the car with the stuff and headed home.

We made it home at 8:15 pm and our guys were sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv. They looked pitiful. We each had 2 bags when we walked in. I also held the boxes of invitations. I went to the main kitchen and sat those boxes on the table and signed to Esme 'these are the sample invitations. We have more stuff in the car to bring in.' Esme nodded. I went back into the living room and the guys were still sitting there. I then said "if guys want to share pizzas with is, you need to bring in the stuff from the car and take all downstairs." With that they jumped up and ran to the car.

Edward was the first to come back in with four bags, followed by Jasper also with four bags. Then Emmett was the last in with the last of the bags. He walked up and stopped next to me. I then saw him turn quickly and the force of his turning and of the weight in the bags he knocked off my feet. I fell back and was unable to stop my self from hitting the floor. The last thing I felt was my head hitting the hard floor and then nothing.

Carlisle POV

Jack and I were coming out of my study when we saw Emmett turn and Bella stumbled backwards. Jack and I yelled at Emmett as Bella's head hit the floor with a crack. I ran to Bella and checked for a pulse and I found it.

Jack was on the phone with 911 to get an ambulance to the house. I told Emmett to get the food put up. Edward was by me then, taking Bella's hand. I told Edward "you'll ride with Bella, Jack and I will take my car. Edward get Bella's purse and get her medical ID out." Edward had picked up Bella's purse and opened it and found a small black velvet box and her wallet. He opened her wallet and pulled out her medical id and her regular id. I watched out the corner of my eye as Edward placed the box into his jacket pocket.

The ambulance had pulled up and I gave the EMTs Bella's stats. I also told them that my son Edward was to stay with her no matter what till I arrive at the hospital. The EMTs loaded Bella onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Edward climbed in when the stretcher was secured. Then the ambulance left. Jack and I hugged our spouses and told everyone we will let them know how Bella is when we find out. Then jack and I got into my car and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though. **

Chapter 12

EPOV

I was downstairs putting up the stuff in the bags I got out of the car. Then I heard a commotion upstairs and ran back up. I got up there as I saw Bella head hit the floor and heard the crack as her head hit. I saw dad run to her. He was checking her vitals like a good doctor does. I ran to her and took her hand. Dad told me "you'll ride with Bella, Jack and I will take my car. Edward get Bella's purse and get her medical ID out." I went and got Bella's purse and opened it and found a small black velvet box and her wallet. I opened her wallet and pulled out her medical id and her regular id. I placed the box into my jacket pocket. I'll ask Bella about it later.

The ambulance pulled up and dad gave the EMTs Bella's stats. Dad also told them I would ride with her and I was to stay with her no matter what. They loaded the stretcher and I climbed in and the ambulance left for the hospital. While in the ambulance I held Bella's hand. It only took five minutes to get to the hospital. I got out and walked with the stretcher in the ER. The ER nurse said I had to wait in the waiting room, I informed her I was Dr. Cullen's son and he instructed me to stay with Bella till he arrived. She nodded. I also told her that Bella was deaf and would need someone to tell her what was being said if she woke up. The nurse nodded again.

Bella was wheeled into a triage room and I sat in a chair near her. The doctor on call asked what her name was, I told him. He asked me who I was, again I told him who I was and what my father had told me to tell them. He nodded. After a few minutes, the doctor said they will need to xray her haed to see if her skull had been fractured. I nodded. Ten minutes later a xray machine came in the door. The tech said I had to leave while he took the xrays but he would let me back in as soon as he was done. I nodded.

After 15 minutes, the xray tech came out and said I could go back in. He also said he would rush the xrays due to who she. I asked him how he know who she is. he said "Dr. Cullen talks about her being like his daughter all the time. He also says how happy his son Edward is. I take it your Edward?" I nodded. He smiled. "Your one lucky nam to have her. Dr. Cullen says you to act like your married already. Well I got to go. I hope she is ok. I'll be back with these xrays ASAP. Later." He said and left. I went back in to the room.

Dr. Jackson (the on call doctor) came back in and was followed by dad. They shook hands and Dr. Jackson put up Bella's xrays and they began discussing them. Dad looked at me and said "her head at least was cracked open when she hit her head. There is also no brain swelling. She must have just knocked herself out. All her vitals are fine and her pupil reflex is normal. We just have to wait for her to wake up. Edward you can stay with her. They will move her to a private room so she can have a few more visitors. They will be in here in 10 minutes to move her and you can go with her. Keep your phone on and let me know if anything changes, like her waking up. I'm gonna go home with Jack and we will let everyone what has happened. I'll have Alice pack you and Bella some clothes and I'll bring them back later, ok?" I nodded. He then said "they will keep her on the monitors and IVs till she wakes up." With that said, he and Dr. Jackson left the room.

Not much later, a nurse and an orderly came into the room and began the process of moving my Bella to a private room. Once she was in her room, I reached over and took her hand in mine and held it. About two hours later a nurse came in to check on her. She said her name was Maggie and she would be taking care of her till 6am, it was 11pm. She said she would order breakfast for me since Dr. Cullen had asked for it to be done. I said thanks. Maggie also said that her chart said she was deaf, I nodded. Then I said "that's why I'm staying with her. If she should wake up with no one around she knew she would start screaming and she would not be able to hear you asking her to calm down. Besides, she my girl. So I am the main one who will be with her. My family may be around later to see how she is and check on me also. If when you bring me a dinner later, can you bring my the standard patient menu for tomorrow so I can choose for tomorrow?" She smiled and nodded. Then she left.

I settled in a chair near Bella's bed and turned on the tv. She also handed me the menu selections form for the next day. I smiled. I just watched tv. Maggie came in at 12am to check Bella's vitals and her IVs. She smiled at me and said everything was ok. She came back about 10 minutes later with blankets, 2 pillows and a recliner. I said thanks.

Alice handed me a suitcase and said "this has clothes for both you and Bella. I also included both of your toothbrushes, hair brushes, toothpaste, and several changes of clothes for you. She has an outfit, it's in the plastic bag, she can wear home when she wakes up." Everyone came over to me and gave me a hug.

Then dad said "I've made sure if there are any changes, I will be notified. Since you, Edward, will be here the nurse on duty will call me so you can take care of Bella when she wakes instead of calling me. Just make sure that if you need anything, call any one of us and we will take care if it." Then everyone hugged me again and then kissed Bella on her forehead anc left. I got dad's attention before he left the room.

"Dad did you know that Bella got a ring set today while they were in Port Angeles?" I asked. Dad looked at me and replied "yes. As I had said while they were gone, don't wait till she asks. She wants you to ask her. She's head strong and has had to learn very early in life to be more than she was. She grew up way to fast and she want to slow down and enjoy what she has with you. The girls have always done things together, and getting married is one of those things they want to do together. I saw the box you found in Bella's purse. When she wakes, I would suggest you wait till she's out of the hospital to take her to some place special to propose. I will suggest that to Emmett and Jasper also. You guys each need to do something romantic for your girl to show that they are the only one for you. So I will leave you, but take time to think of where you will take her to 'pop the question' son." I nodded and pulled out the box to look at the ring. The engagement ring was 1 karat diamond ring, and the matching wedding band had our birthstones on it. Then when the rings are together it looks like a triple stone wedding ring.

The rings took my breath away. Dad was astonished with the rings Bella had picked out. "See what I mean Edward. She found the rings she wants you to give her. She has planned everything down to the day of the wedding. The girls have the rings and sample invitations. I will bring the other tomorrow and the sample invitations so that you boys have a say in some part of the wedding preparations. Now, just think of how much she needs to be pampered from now on. Bella told me about her job offer from the mayor and school board. She has also suggested to the school board that Sign Language be a subject like and foreign language taught in high school. The School Board President called me on my way here with the family and said they have agreed to her proposal. They will only let her teach the Sign Language class. That is until someone else is qualified by the American Sign Language Association. I will place the call to the ASL tomorrow and ask them to send someone here to test you to see if you have the signing skills for the test. If so, you and Bella will teach the new kids and the high school students. For the high school kids, this will be like taking a foreign language class."

I was shocked with the news. He smiled. Then he said "try to get some sleep tonight. I will see you tomorrow morning around 10. Sleep well my son." Thanks dad" I said. He left. I went back to the recliner next to Bella's bed and watched tv. Some time later I fell asleep.

I was awaken just before 6am by Maggie. She and another nurse were in the room. When I was awake, Maggie introduced Sasha. She said Sasha will work the 6am to 2pm shift. I shook Sasha's hand and smiled back at her. Sasha then said the same speech that Maggie gave me the evening before. She also said breakfast will be delivered between 7 and 8. She suggested that I may want to take a shower soon. I nodded. I sat back down in the recliner and waited for breakfast.

At 7:30, Sasha brought in my meal. She said she would be back by 9am to pick up the tray. I said thanks. I ate. At 8, Sasha came in to check on Bella. Everything was the same. At 8:30, I got up and went to the bathroom and started to take a shower. Before I could even get in, I heard a scream. I threw on my jeans and ran out of the bathroom. I noticed Sasha taking my tray but it was Bella who was screaming. I ran to her and held her till she calmed down. She finally stopped screaming and looked at me. I smiled. Then I signed 'you were knocked over by Emmett and you've been out cold since about 8:20 pm last night. You were taken to the hospital to check you. You've been out till just now. How are you feeling love?'

She looked at me and signed 'I'm thristy. Can I have a drink?' I smiled and nodded. I got her a glass of water and handed it to her. She drank it till it was empty. She then looked around the room and asked 'did you stay with me all night?' I nodded. Then I pulled out the black velvet box and handed it to her. She blushed. I asked her 'will you be ok while I try to take a shower and change clothes?' She smiled and nodded. 'I'll be out in 10 minutes. ok?' She nodded again. Before I got in, I got the tv remote and turned on the closed captioning for her. I kissed her forehead and went to take my shower.

When I got out of the bathroom, a doctor was there removing the IVs and all the monitors from Bella. He looked at me and said "you must be Carlisle's son Edward. My name is Dr. Ben Neilson. You dad and family should be here soon. Sasha paged me and called Carlisle to say she was awake. I had removed IVs and all the monitors from Bella. She will be able to get up and move around, but she should take it easy. Would you ask her if I can check her ears?" I nodded and signed to Bella 'Dr. Neilson wants to check your ears love. Ok?' She nods. After he checks her ears he says "How long has she been unable to hear?" I tell him (and sign for Bella) "since she was 13 I think. She and her parents were in a nasty accident in Colorado. Her parents died, but she hasn't been able to hear since. She is able to function as you or I do. She can talk but choses not to. She will talk when she is comfortable around people. She talks at home all the time. Why do you ask?"

Dr. Neilson replies "I see no reason why she can't hear. There is no fluid build up around her ear drums at all. I will call an ear specialist to come and double check her ears as soon as I get to the nurse's station. Do you know if she had any head trauma from the accident?" Just as he asked, dad walked in and answered (and signed) "No she didn't. I talked with the doctors at the Boulder Hospital and they couldn't see what was causing her deafness. She over came it by going online to learn sign language before she left the hospital there. She even taught all of us how to sign so we all could communicate with her. She even has software on her laptop so when people speak she can see what they have said so she can answer questions." With that said, dad sat Bella's laptop in front of her and she turned it on.

BPOV

I see Emmett swing around and I get hit with the bags in his hands and I stumble backwards unable to stop my backwards fall. Just as my head hit the floor I heard everyone yell Emmett's name, the blackness.

I awoke to someone near me picking something up. I opened my eyes and saw a strange woman taking something. I screamed. The woman left with a tray. Edward caome out of nowhere and held me in his arms till I stopped screaming. Edward smiled. He signed 'you were knocked over by Emmett and you've been out cold since about 8:20 pm last night. You were taken to the hospital to be checked over. You've been out till just now. How are you feeling love?'

I looked at him and signed 'I'm thristy. Can I have a drink?' He smiled and nodded. He got me a glass of water and handed it to me. I drank it till it was empty. I then looked around the room and asked 'did you stay with me all night?' He nodded. Then he pulled out the black velvet box and handed it to me. I blushed. He asked me 'will you be ok while I try to take a shower and change clothes?' I smiled and nodded. 'I'll be out in 10 minutes. ok?' I nodded again. Before he got in, he got the tv remote and turned on the closed captioning for me. He kissed me forehead and went to take his shower.

When Edward got out of the bathroom, a doctor was there removing the IVs and all the monitors from me. He looked at Edward and said something. He nodded and signed to Bella 'Dr. Neilson wants to check your ears love. Ok?' She nods. After he checks my ears he says "How long has she been unable to hear?" Edward tells him (and signs for me) "since she was 13 I think. She and her parents were in a nasty accident in Colorado. Her parents died, but she hasn't been able to hear since. She is able to function as you or I do. She can talk but choses not to. She will talk when she is comfortable around people. She talks at home all the time. Why do you ask?"

Dr. Neilson replies (while Edward translates for me) "I see no reason why she can't hear. There is no fluid build up around her ear drums at all. I will call an ear specialist to come and double check her ears as soon as I get to the nurse's station. Do you know if she had any head trauma from the accident?" Just as he asked, Carlisle walked in and answered (and signed) "No she didn't. I talked with the doctors at the Boulder Hospital and they couldn't see what was causing her deafness. She over came it by going online to learn sign language before she left the hospital there. She even taught all of us how to sign so we all could communicate with her. She even has software on her laptop so when people speak she can see what they have said so she can answer questions." With that said, Carlisle sat mt laptop in front of me and I turned it on.

Once my laptop was on, I asked "When can I get out of here. I hate hosptials." Carlisle and Edward smiled and Dr. Neilson looked confused. Then Dr. Neilson turned to Carlisle stunned. Again Edward said "she only lost her hearing not her ability to speak. She is an MIT graduate with a doctorate in Cognitive Science. She probably has a higher IQ than you Dr. Neilson." I chuckled at that. Dr. Neilson turned to like at me. He asked "did you hear him say that to me?" I said aloud "I do have a higher IQ than you do. I made a 198 on my latest IQ test last year as a matter of fact. Why?" I then turned my laptop around for him to see that what he said was printed on the screen for me to see and it had even shown what I had just said to him. He then bowed his head in defeat. I smiled.

I then asked again "When can I get out of here. I hate hosptials." Dr. Neilson then said "let me get our ear specialist in to double check your ears then we can let you go home I believe. You are on strict rest for 2 weeks once you get home. No stress, no heavy lifting, no rough housing with anyone. Any questions?" Edward skakes his head no. Carlisle smiles. I look ans ask "when will that ear guy get here?" Dr. Neilson smiles and leaves. Carlisle follows him out.

A few minutes later Carlisle came back in and he was followed by a woman. I looked at my pc and Carlisle introduced her as Dr. Kellerman, an ear specialist. I nodded. She then asked and signed (that surprised me) "May I look at your ears dear?" I nodded. She looked in each on and then turned to Carlisle (her back to me) and said "like Dr. Neilson said there is no fluid around her ears at all. According to Dr. Neilson you say she had no head trauma from the car accident. I would like her to come to my office sometime soon to let me run some specialized hearing tests. Can you check with my office for an open appointment for her?" Carlisle nodded. I then said "I may be deaf but I'm not stupid. Like I told Dr. Neilson I have an IQ of 198 and I hate being talked about. Carlisle I want to go home now."

I then closed my laptop, looked at Edward and signed 'why the hell does everyone think I'm stupid. That's the second doctor so far that has acted like I'm a deaf mute or just plain ignorant. I want my clothes that I presume Alice sent so I can get dressed and piss off this hospital and go home.' Edward handed me my clothes and I went to the bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom, I cracked the door and said "if there is anyone but Edward in this room I will start throwing things." I stayed at the door till Edward nodded and signed 'I'm the only one here now love.' I then asked him 'you found the rings in my purse right?' He nodded. 'Do you want to wait or do it now?'

He looked at me and signed 'I will do it when your dressed love. Although I would love to help you dress, but I think it would be counter productive. But I will watch you get dressed if you are ok with that?' I smiled, nodded and blew him a kiss as I started to remove the hospital gown and put on my clothes very seductively. I watched Edward as he watched me and smiled at him. He then signed 'you'll be the death of me if you take much more time you will force me to take you here and now love.' I just smiled sheepishly. I finished getting dresses. I then looked at Edward and ashed him 'no what?'

Edward looked at me with his crooked smile he always gave me. He walked over to me and got down on one knee and said 'I have loved you all my life. You complete me. I would be honored if you would accept this and become my wife. So that we will always be together forever. Will you marry me Bella?' He then opened the box and pulled out the engagement ring and placed it on my finger. I looked at him and said "Yes I will be your wife, my love. Forever." He then got up and hugged me and twirled us around. Then kissed me passionately. When we came up for air, Edward tensed slightly and turned us around and there stood our family. Then they all came over and hugged us both.

After that we all left the hospital and went home. Once there Edward and went to his room and we changed clothes to get ready for the slumber party in the basement. Carlisle caught up to us on our way back down. He said (and signed) "I'm proud of you both. Bella, I'm proud of how you have overcome your hearing loss and in the process of learning to communicate, you have taught us to be able to talk with you. Edward, you hvae been brave to stand by Bella the way you have. You both deserve to be happy. Now go down to the basement. Bella you are on doctor's orders to take it easy for about 2 weeks. So let others help you and take care of you. Shoo. Go have fun." With that Edward and I made our way to the basement gameroom to have a week long slumber party like we did when we were smaller.

We talked that night about the colors for the wedding and reception. We chose the invitations to be used and what would be on the invitations. Esme had emailed me the guest list of no more than 100 people to include family and close friends from high school. I then said "you guys will have to go to the dress shop to be fitted for you tuxes for the weddings next week." Emmett and JAsper looked at me like I had sprouted a second head, but when I looked at Edward he only smiled and nodded. Then Emmett said "but I haven't proposed to Rosie yet." Jasper looked at Alice and said "me either." Then Rose and Alice handed Emmett and Jasper the black velvet boxes with their rings in it to them.

Then Emmett and Jasper looked at Rose and ALice and asked "will you marry me and be mine forever?" Both Alice and Rose squeled with delight and nodded yes. Jasper was the first to look at me and said 'I guess the next step is the tux fitting.' I smiled and said "Daphne at the dress shop has the measurements from when I went with you three for your tailored suit fitting, but she would like to double check the measurements before completing the tuxes." Then Emmett said 'your clever lil sis, very clever.' I smiled and said "yes I am."

That night was great. We watched movies. We cuddled with our soul mates. We talked about our furtures.


	13. Chapter 13

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though. **

Chapter 13

January 25th - Early Graduation Day

BPOV

It was the day my family would graduate from high school. The principal had informed me that the valedictorian had requested that I give the speech they would traditionally give. I accepted. No one knew about this it was to be a surprise to my family.

I had decided to wear a deep blue spaghetti strap dress with sequins on it. We arrived at the high school auditorium at 10:30am. The ceremony would start at 11am. I told my family I needed to go talk to the principal before the start of the ceremony, but I asked Carlisle to join me. Edward had a hurt look on his face. I went to him and said "Love I will see you real soon. I just need to talk to Mr. Jenson about something before the ceremony starts. Ok?" He nodded and kissed me.

Carlisle and I went to Mr. Jenson. When we found him Mr. Jenson smiled. He asked "are you doing ok Bella?" I nodded. Mr. Jenson then shock Carlisle's hand and said (while Carlisle signed) "We have a guest speaker giving the traditional valedictorian's speech today." Carlisle asked "who?" Mr. Jenson looked at me as did Carlisle and I blushed. Carlisle hugged me and said "you should be honored to give that speech." Then Mr. Jenson said "she will finally receive her own diploma that she should have been given when she graduated from here when she was 8. Her parents didn't want to put that much pressure on her to walk the stage back then. She will be honored today. Also the Mayor will be here to ask her to teach a family of deaf children who will be arriving this summer to Forks. We just have to wait for her to have her teaching certificate to come in."

Carlisle looked shocked at me. Then I said to Mr. Jenson "you should have a copy of my certificate Monday. I passed the test last Wednesday. I hope that is ok with you?" Mr. Jenson smiled and nodded. Then Carlisle hugged me yet again. "Let's go back to the family so we can all get to our seats" Carlisle said.

At 11 on the dot, Mr. Jenson came out on stage and started the ceremony. He said "I wish to welcome family, friends, and our early graduates for the Spring Graduation ceremony here at Forks High School. Before we actually get to handing out diplomas, our mayor, his honorable William Masterson will like a few minutes of our time." Mr. Jenson sat down and Mr. Masterson stood and walked to the podium to speak. He said "I wish to congratulate our graduates on their achievements. They are our future. I would also like to ask one of our own something. Ms. Bella Swan will you join me up on stage." I made my way up on stage to stand next to Mr. Masterson. He continued "Bella, you have inspired many of your fellow students and your own family to overcome and achieve more. I am hereby handing your diploma, since your have been a graduate of Forks High since you were 8. It was your parents wish to wait for you to receive you diploma until your family graduated. Also, I would like to offer you a position here at Forks High in the Fall to teach American Sign Language as Foreign Language. We would love it if you would also teach a small family of hearing impaired children who will start in the Fall. What do you say?" I looked at my family and they all were shocked about this, except Carlisle, he smiled like a proud father. I then looked back to Mr. Masterson and said (and signed) "I would be honored for the chance to teach here."

Just as I was shaking hands with the mayor, the school secretary, Ms. Cope came to the stage and handed Mr. Masterson an envelope. Mr. Masterson opened the envelope and then said "I would now like to present Ms. Bella Swan with her teaching certificate to teach anywhere in the US. She is a double recipient of a teaching degree since she also holds her teaching degree in ASL. By August 1st, here on the grounds of the high school we will have a new building erected to serve and Bella's classroom. It will be made to look like the old fashioned red brick school houses from years ago. She will have the text books she needs to text the new children and our own high schoolers sign language next year." Then I looked at my family and they were are standing and I could see them clapping. With that I stepped back to the edge of the stage.

Mr. Masterson then bowed in my direction and then turned over the podium back to Mr. Jenson. Mr. Jenson called the names of the students to hand them their diploma. This took about 20 minutes for everyone to go on stage, shake hands with faculty and receive their diploma. Once everyone had their diplomas, I looked at Carlisle in the front row and he signed what Mr. Jenson was saying "Now, our class valedictorian had made a request. Eric Yorkie had asked that Bella Swam give the valedictorian speech this year." I again walked out on stage and stood at the podium, except I have Carlisle come and translate for me.

'Thank you for the honor Eric. I can speak but I find it much easier to sign to convey real meaning. I have been honored to know those of this graduating class. Many have shown me that differences aside, we are all the same. I chose to enroll for this year to be with my family and met some old friends again. I learned during this time here that each and everyone of this graduating class are each special and unique. I only hope that they each continue to meet new people and help to mold others as I see them here today. I have had my share of drama in my young life that I can only hope and pray that no one has to go through what I have endured these last few years. I have watched each person to grow and achieve something they each needed to go forth and be a better person. For those, I wish you the greatest gift of love and luck as you go out and find your niche in the world. Mr. Jenson, I have a request of you. Would you have an empty classroom available so I can teach these graduates some sign language till the end of the year?' Mr. Jenson came to me, turned me so I was looking at him and nodded. Then he said (while Carlisle translated) "come to the office Monday morning and we will get you set up. And for those graduating today, please see a member of the Cullen or Hale families if you wish to be in this special class."

'Then without further ado, I present the early graduating class of 2014.'

Then Monday morning Edward and I went to school. We went into the office and Ms. Cope waved. She handed me a piece of paper and two keys. She looked at Edward and he signed what she spoke 'Here are the keys to the two temporary classrooms you have access too. Both rooms are next to each other and right across the hall from a restroom and water fountain. We learned earlier this morning that the Marshall's will be in town today. We asked them when the children will start school and they asked if they could come by and be introduced to you and see their classroom before they start next week. Mr. Jenson put a rush request on the text books for them. You will receive 15 of each grade level text books from Kindergarten to 12th.' I looked at Edward and said "I guess I need to go check out the classrooms and set up both rooms. When the Marshall's arrive, please have Mr. Jenson show them to the room. Tell Mr. Jenson I will email him my list of supplies by the end of the day today. Will the children have a separate lunch time that the others or what?" Ms. Cope nodded.

Edward and I found the classrooms without difficulty. I turned on the lights and we started cleaning the room. An hour later, we had 5 table set up and ready for use. There was a book case under the window the length of the room. I took out my notepad and started my list of things I wanted to get in this classroom. While I was making my list, Edward tapped my shoulder and pointed at the door. There was a man with a dolly and 5 boxes of books on it. He came over and started talking to Edward. Edward signed 'these are the text books requested by Mr. Jenson for a Ms. Bella Swan. Am I in the correct place?' I nodded. I then signed (while Edward spoke) 'please place the boxes by the book cases under the windows. How many total boxes are you delivering?' The delivery man looked at his paper and said "20 boxes total. Each has 20 books inside. From the kindergarten books and workbooks to 12th grade. I will be delivering more over the next few days. I know this is a temporary room for you mam, so you will see me and a couple of my men when you permanent room is ready for you to occupy it."

I smiled and said "Thanks for everything. Please call me Bella. I look forward to seeing you when again with the rest of the books." I then signed 'Thank you'. He looked at me strangely, then Edward said and signed "she just said thank you in sign to you." The delivery man smiled and nodded. Just then another man with a dolly of 5 boxes comes in, I point to the bookcases under the windows so he could go put them down. Then both men left and came back 5 minutes later with 2 more stacks of boxes. On the last trip he dropped off the final stack and I signed for the delivery. He gave me my copy of the paper and he said "I will drop off a copy in the office. Have a nice day Bella." I said 'same to you.'

Edward and I went and opened a box each and looked to see where on the shelves it should be placed. I told Edward 'place the kindergarten books to the far left and fill in with the other grades in order. Place the workbooks on top of the shelves near were the text books for them are.' He nodded. We worked till all the boxes were empty. It was now 1pm. Edward had left the room for a few minutes and came back with lunch for us. We ate in silence. When we were finished eating, Edward picked up our trash and threw it away.

I had my notepad in hand adding to my list of things to get when the lights started going on and off. I turned towards the door and Edward, Mr. Jenson and others were standing. Edward motioned for me to come over. I walked over and said "hello, I'm Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella." Edward stood behind them so I could see him while he signed to me. He said the Marshall's are upset that you aren't deaf, and that Mr. Jenson lied to them about having a teacher for their children. I then said "I am deaf. I lost my hearing at the age of 12 from a car accident. Most of the time I only sign. At home I talk and everyone else signs to me. I have passed all the required testing from Washington State and the US government to teach all grade levels and American Sign Language." Mr. Marshall then signed 'You are young to be teaching. How old are you?' I replied "I'm 18. I graduated high school at the age of 8. Graduated MIT at 12 with a Doctorate in Cognitive Science. I have taught my fiancé, his family and the Hales how to sign in less than 1 year. I am currently the youngest to hold a teaching degree in the US."

Mr. and Mrs. Marshall looked stunned at the information I gave them. I then said "this handsome man standing behind you is my fiancé, Edward Cullen." With that Edward came to stand by me. I looked at Mr. Jenson and noticed he was smiling. Then Mr. and Mrs. Marshall relaxed some. I then said to them "this is our temporary classroom till our permanent one is ready. I have been told it will be ready by August 1st. We just got most of the books your children will be using till they each graduate from high school. Can you tell me how they have done in school?" Mrs. Marshall signed 'they are behind in their classes. They have all had hard times in classes with regular kids. They do know sign so they can communicate. We had to ask for them to be taught in a single room away from others so they can learn.' I nodded.

"Are your children with you today?" I asked. They nodded. Mr. Jenson then opened the door and five children walked in. I smiled at them and signed 'hi, I'm Bella, and this handsome man next to me is my fiancé Edward. Welcome to our classroom. Feel free to look around.' The oldest boy came to me and signed 'I'm Tommy, nice to meet you Bella.' I replied 'thank you, and nice to meet you too.' Then I felt a tug on my pants and looked down. 'I'm Jane.' Then another boy came up and signed 'I'm Alec.' Then another girl walked up and signed 'I'm Sue and this one is Jason. A pleasure to meet you Bella.' I then signed 'children this will be a temporary location. After August 1st we will have a bigger and newer classroom to meet in. Once all of our stuff is in the new room, we will decorate it. How does that sound?' Jane came to me again and signed 'I like that. When do we start class with you Bella?' I looked to Mr. Jenson and asked "may I get some permission slips for field trip Mr. Jenson? If it is all right with you, Mr. and Mrs. Marshall, can we start tomorrow with a field trip to Port Angeles to get things we need for our classroom?" The Marshalls' smiled at me. Edward signed 'Mr. Jenson will be back with a short stack and other forms for you and the Marshalls to complete before the children start class.'

Just as Mr. Jenson came back in the room, he was followed by Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Jane looked at me and then to Emmett and moved to stand behind me shyly. Jane signs to me 'that big guy is scary Bella.' I smiled at here and signed 'he's a big teddy bear. That's my soon to be brother-in-law Emmett. The blond haired girl beside him is his fiancée, Rosalie. The blond hair guy next to her is her brother, Jasper. And last but not least, the girl next to Jasper is my soon to be sister-in-law, Alice. We call her pixie, because she's usually so hyper.' Then Jane came out from behind me and smiled and said hi. "Family please meet the Marshalls'. This cute little girl by me is Jane that is Alec next to Sue, Jason, and then Tommy. This is my family.' I said.

Half an hour later, Ms. Cope comes in with papers for the Marshalls to sign. Mr. and Mrs. Marshall (Jerald and Katelyn), had also signed the field trip slips for the kids. Ms. Cope said (Edward translated) "A small bus will be here at 10am to take you guys to Port Angeles for the day." I signed to Jerald and Katelyn 'Give me your home address and I will make sure they are dropped off at home when we get through with our field trip. Also I will take care of all food for our trip tomorrow. My treat. If any of the kids has any special needs I should be made aware of please list is on the paper with your address and I will make sure to keep it in mind for tomorrow. Is that ok?' Jerald and Katelyn looked at each other then to me and signed 'that sounds wonderful.'

Ms. Cope also told Edward (which he signed to me) that the bus has seat belts for the kids and if a booster is needed it should be left with the kids in the morning. He nodded. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Carlisle saying '_Can you buy a small bus to hold about 20 passengers?' _He replied _'Sure, how soon do you want it?'_ I replied back '_By next week if possible.'_ He responded '_ok.'_

I looked at Emmett and said "I need you to study for a passenger vehicle driving test ASAP." Emmett looked at me and signed 'why?' I replied "Because I am putting you in charge of transportation to and from school for my class. You will also need to be available to take us on field trips. Unless I get another person willing to be our driver. That's if it is ok with the school board and Mr. Jenson?" Mr. Jenson nodded.

Well the rest of the afternoon went by fast. Edward and I talked to Jerald and Katelyn, watched the kids look at the books on the shelves and just enjoyed casual conversation. Then Edward said the last bell of the day rang. We bid the Marshalls good evening and we went shopping.

I told Edward to get himself some t-shirts he wouldn't mind getting messed up to have in the classroom. He also helped me get the shirts for the kids in sizes from 4T to men's 3x. We needed to have shirts in his size, Emmett's, Jasper's, Alice's, Rosalie's and mine. We then went to the Arts & Crafts area and got fabric paint and some stencils. I explained to Edward that I wanted shirts ready for tomorrow for the kids, him and me for our field trip. He nodded. I also told him that we will get the printer we are using for the wedding invitations to make better shirts for all of us later. He smiled. We went to check out. In the line at the register I noticed several women eyeing Edward, but he was looking at me. I signed to him 'you know you are getting eyed very hard by the other females nearby.' He replied 'I do, but I'm yours.' Then he bent over and kissed me passionately. When he pulled back, I noticed the ladies had disgusted looks on their faces. I smiled.

When we got home dinner was ready. We brought in the bags from the store. I waited till we sat down for dinner and said 'I will need help after dinner. I need to make a few t-shirt for our field trip tomorrow.' I saw Rosalie and Alice bouncing in their chairs. Esme and Sara were smiling. I knew Edward was willing to help. After dinner was finished and cleaned up from the table, I pulled out the shirts needed for tomorrow and the fabric paints we would be using to decorate them. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on the front and back 'The Cullen Academy for the Deaf' and on the back below that 'I'm deaf'. They all nodded.

Edward got up and disappeared for a few minutes, then Esme touched me and said 'someone's at the door for you Bella.' I got up and went to the front door. There was a man at the door with some stuff on a dolly. Edward motioned for me to come closer, then the guy started talking. I just looked at him. Then Edward said & signed 'You have to talk to me and I will relay what you say to her, she's deaf.' I signed 'what can I do for you sir?' He said "I have some items that needed your immediate attention and I was instructed by the architect that I was not to leave till everything was done I have come to do with her." I then asked 'what architect?' He said "I was told you know him since he has the plans form your new home. Whatever that is supposed to mean."

I then smiled. I signed 'ok. Please have a seat on the couch and I will be right back in a moment.' He nodded. I went into the kitchen and said to them 'it looks like I have to go over the plans for the new school building with Scott's assistant. Edward and I will be in the living room if you guys need us.' Then Edward and I went back to the living room to talk with Scott's assistant. I asked (while Edward translated) 'what do we need to go over for the new building?'

James (Scott's assistant's name) then said "it will be modeled after the elementary school here in town. It has 20 classrooms, a kitchen, cafeteria/auditorium, small gym front office area like the high school's main office, and about 8 teacher offices one office just for you and a conference room. The principal and vice principal will each have an office off the main office. How does that sound?" He was showing us the floor plans for the school and had described it beautifully. I then looked at Edward and signed 'it's gorgeous. Call the family to look at this.' With that Edward had called the family and they looked at the plans and James described it again for them.

I then asked James 'is the entire school designed for the deaf?' He looked at me and said "Scott wanted me to tell you this building will be hearing impaired friendly. So yes the school is designed for the deaf. It will be managed in the main office as to which rooms are affected by the bells ringing for changing of classes later on. The lights will flicker as the bells ring. There will be motion sensors in the bathrooms, so if any movement is detected the lights will stay on. It is also designed to be as energy efficient as possible, like your home." I asked James 'can you tell me how much the building will cost to build?' He said "About $3 million. That includes the cost of extra man power to build this by August 1st. Why?"

I then looked at James and said 'I will pay for the entire building myself. Then I will donate it to the town. Can you take care of that for me James?' He nodded. My family, except Carlisle, had shocked looks on their faces. Then Emmett asked 'can you really afford that?' I nodded. I then said to James 'tell Scott to get the permits and inform the mayor it will not cost the city anything to build it. We need this underway ASAP. My students arrive ahead of schedule and we will have temporary classroom in the high school till our new one is ready. So pack up your stuff, and tell Scott to get a move on it. Have him text me like before if he has anymore questions. Have a good evening James.' James packed up the stuff he brought and waved bye and left.

Jasper then asked once James left 'ok, so tell use how much money you do have?' I looked at him and asked him 'do you really want to know or just know what my real net worth is?' Jasper said 'everything.' With that Carlisle handed me my financial report from the end of the year and I said 'as of the end of last year, my net worth is $50 million. Cash value of all assets close to $100 million, that includes what I inherited from my grandparents on both sides, the company dad started and all the land, buildings, and other property I own.' I looked at my family and they were all stunned, including Edward. Carlisle had a smug look on his face and said "it's about time that Edward knew what he was marrying into."

I then said 'so as far as the new school I can afford to have it built without any huge drop in my net worth. Besides, a donation like that is a great tax deduction for next year. Mom and dad had an accountant here handle all of our money and filing of tax returns and what not.' They were still staring at me. It was beginning to bother me, so I got up left the financial report on the coffee table and ran upstairs to me room and slammed the door.

I looked at dad and asked "did you already know about all of this?" He nodded and then said "she asked me not to say a word till she was ready to tell you about her money. She has helped me make some wish investments recently. She did not want all this attention about her money that some have just given her." Looking at Jasper and Emmett. "I can't believe you two made a big deal of her money. I love her for who she is. She's the same person we all love. She isn't letting the money go to her head like some people who are wealthy. When it comes to the weddings, usually the brides family pay for it all. Since it's just her, she is paying for everything herself. Those lovely rings you gave to Alice and Rosalie, she paid for. She has paid for most of the thing we each have needed."

Carlisle asked "how do you know about that?" I said 'I'm not stupid dad. Any time one us needs something, she has paid for it. In her own way she is trying to be helpful without going overboard about it." About that time Cocoa game down with something in her mouth and came straight to me with it. It was an envelope address to me. I took it and opened it. Inside it was a credit card just like Bella's, except it had my name on it. It was in a note that read '_Edward, we are joined in everyway now. You now have access to the money I have. Love B.' _

I took the card and put it in my wallet. I then looked at dad and asked "can you and I talk in private?" He nodded and we went into his study. Once there I said "dad I want to marry Bella as soon as I can. I don't think I can wait till after my birthday to do it." He looked at me for a few minutes and said "Bella again beat you to that. Her corporate attorney took care of that last week for you. Erin, her corporate attorney has taken care of all of Bella's legal matters, both personal and business. I have also signed the form for Alice to marry before her birthday. I believe Jack and Sara has done the same for Jasper. So you can still have a triple wedding. Unless you want something small and special for just you and Bella?"

I looked at dad and said "yes something special and small just for us. The girls have always done things together, I need to change that. How soon can I get this done with your help dad?" He replied "I can call Rev. Weber and ask when he has an opening for a wedding in the next week or so. You, Bella and I will go to the dress shop tomorrow for your tux fitting, under the guise of an errand for Bella. That way the others will ask no questions. I will also call Mr. Baker and ask him to speed up the building process for your house. Now, go to Bella and take care of her. I will deal with the family. Your number one priority from now on is Bella. Go."

I got up and left dad's study heading for Bella's room on the third floor. Went I got to her door I tried it, it was locked. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text. It read _'Bella love let me in. Please. E.'_ A moment later I heard the lock click. I went in and found her on the floor crying. I closed her door and locked it back. I then went to her and wrapped my arms around her. We just sat there while she cried.

After about 20 minutes, she stopped crying and looked at me. She asked 'are you mad at me for not telling you how much money I had?' I replied 'no love. That was your business. No one should have asked. I know you would have told me when you wanted too. Besides, I want to marry you soon. Dad has told me what you have done for me. We will get married in the next week or two and when spring break comes, we are taking our honeymoon. How does that sound love?' She looked at me and smiled. Then she said 'oh, we will need to get your tux fitted ASAP.' I told her 'dad has already said that and you, I and he are going to the dress shop tomorrow to do just that and get you dress.'

She then looked at me and asked 'now what are we gonna do?' I said 'let's got take a bath together love.' We got up and went to her bath room and she started the bath tub to fill with warm water. I then took her in my arms and started kissing her passionately. My hand traveled down her back and up her sides. I lightly touched her breast through her shirt and I felt her shudder. She pushed back to look at the tub and then turn off the water. She came back to me and started taking my clothes off while I started taking off hers.

When we were both nude I moved to slowly place her in the tub. We sat in the warm water for a little bit. The I took her soap and sponge and started to wash her back. She turned around to face me and I washed her front. I also rinsed her off. She then ran her hands down my front, which sent shivers of pleasure through my body. She ran her hands down to my pubic hair and grazed it lightly and continued down to my thighs. She then moved her hands back up to my erection, not looking where her hands were. She then ever so lightly touch my balls and caressed my dick. I thought I was gonna come right then. Then she wrapped her hands around my erection and gently stroked my a few times.

I then took her hands in mine and wrapped her hands behind my head and kissed her hard. Then I let my hands roam over her naked body till I found her mound. I gently touched it and she let out a gasp of pleasure. Then I slowly moved one hand through her pubs to her clit and touched it gently. She shuddered at my touch. I then began to gently rub her clit and she responded with moaning and kissing me. I then moved my hand back from her clit to push one finger into her waiting hole. She gasped again. I slide my finger in more and was met with a barrier. I thought 'we'll lose our virginity to each other, awesome.' I then removed my finger and went to rubbing her clit again. After a few moments she started to convulse. I knew I had just made her come. She was breathing heavily. I stopped and let her calm down from her orgasm.

When she was breathing normally again I asked 'like that?' She nodded. Then she said in my ear "I want more of you. I want all of you. My husband." With that I signed to her 'pull the plug on the tub and let's go to our bed, wife.' I watched her do just that. Then we both got out of the tub, dried off and went to the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Peace & Quiet

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephanoe Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though.

Chapter 14

BPOV

Edward and I made love again last night. It was wonderful. I awoke before Edward. I felt a little sick at my stomach. As I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, my stomach rebeled. I ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I hung my head over the toilet and vomitted. As I sat there with my head over the toilet, I felt my hair being moved and held out of the way. I turned to see Edward holding my hair for me.

When I could not throw up any more, I got up and brushed my teeth. I looked at Edward and he asked 'are you ok, love?' I nodded. Then I said to him "we need to get ready for our field trip. I have a few things to get together before we head to the school. So I'll meet you in the kitchen, OK?" Edward nodded. I smiled at him. He left to go get ready himself.

Being the smart one in the family (high IQ and all) I had bought a couple of the store bought pregnancy tests. I got my phone and texted Alice to come to my room without Edward seeing her. While I waited for her to come in I used two of the pregnancy tests. Alice came in and asked 'are you ok?' I said 'no. I think I may be pregnant.' Alice looked at me and then noticed the tests on the sink. She left and came right back. She said 'I locked your door. To keep Edward out for now.' I nodded. We waited for 10 minutes then looked at the results. Both said positive. I paled when I saw the results.

I started to cry. Alice said 'he will be happy to be a dad. I know this is not the time you both wold have wanted this, but it's great news Bella.' I asked her 'do you know where Carlisle is right now?' She replied 'in his office I think.' I got my cell phone and texted Carlisle to come to my room. Alice go up and let him in. He came into the bathroom and saw me and then the pregnancy tests. He looked at them and smiled. He then pulled me into a hug. Carlisle said 'I'm happy for you and Edward, Bella. Please don't think we would be upset with you. I want to take a blood sample from you and run it to the hospital to be tested to be sure you are pregnant. Now I know I shouldn't have to tell you to eat healthy and take pre-natal vitamins. I will get those for you when I go to the hospital. I will also make you an OB/GY appointment for you first check up and get you set up with a doctor who will help you through your pregnancy. Now have you told Edward yet?' I shook my head no.

I them signed 'I was gonna hand him one of the tests. He should be in the kitchen eating breakfast. Alice, what are your plans for today?' She replied 'just hang out with Jazz, why?' I smiled and said 'I need your shopping expertise to help me get the things for my class. If I give you a list could you get what is on them from the places I need them from?' She smiled and I saw her jumping up and down nodding.

I headed out of the bathroom and to my night table and removed several envelopes. I handed them to Carlisle and said 'please make sure these are given to each of them. This will help with the things I need to get done over the next week for the Marshall kids. These are tied to a new account for the Cullen Academy for the Deaf a subsidiary of the Swan Corp. I have mine and Edward's here.' Holding mine and Edward's in my hand. He nodded. He then left.

I looked at Alice and said 'find me an outfit for today please?' With that Alice went into my closet and found me a great outfit for the day. Then I dressed and said 'now can you go to the kitchen and make sure the whole family is there, I only want to say my news once. And keep your mouth shut about it. Please.' She nodded and left. I got my bag, my wallet, phone and folder with the papers I would need for the day. I also went to the bathroom and got the pregnancy test and smiled. Then I headed for the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, the whole family was indeed in there. I walked in, placed the test in front of Edward and went to get me some cereal. I kept my back to him while I ate my breakfast. I then turned around to look at the family. Carlisle and Esme were standing behind Edward, both smiling. I noticed that Jack and Sara were next to them also smiling. Edward was still looking at the pregnancy test in shock. I looked at Alice (who had a huge smile on her face), Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Jasper, Emmett and Rose looked to Alice and then smiled. Edward still had not looked at me. I was getting upset and started frowning. I headed out of the kitchen, got my car keys and headed to school as fast as I could.

EPOV

Bella had sent Alice to make sure the whole family was in the kitchen for some news she had. I was waiting and she finally came in. She placed something in front of me and got her breakfast. She had placed a home pregnancy test in front of me. It read positive. I was trying to understand what this meant. Everyone in the kitchen was quiet. I didn't even notice when Bella left the kitchen till I heard her car peal out of the drive way fast.

I looked at mom and dad, they were smiling. I asked "can someone explain this to me?" Dad said "son you future wife handed you a test saying she's pregnant and said nothing to her. I will make her and appointment with the Ob/Gy to see how far along she is. I have drawn some blood to double check. I just hope Bella is ok." I looked at him and said "Why? Where is she?"

Then Alice said "you bozo, she left. She was on the verge of crying because you showed her no emotion or even spoke to her. You really stepped in it this time with her. Emmett, you and Rose need to go to the school and join her for the field trip. Jazz and I are off to do some shopping at Bella's request for the Marshall kids." I then said "where is Bella at right now?"

Rose said "you dope, she took her car to school because of you. I would suggest you figure out how to get your head out of your ass and take care of Bella and your baby. By the way parents, Emmett and I want to get married in May 15th. Alice before you say anything, I want my specail day without sharing it with you or Bella. I thought long and hard about this. You need to pick your own day. I'm sure Bella has said something to you, Edward, about when she wants to get married." I shook my head, but said "I was looking at February 7th. But now I don't know if she still wants to get married. Dad, do you know where the dress shop is Bella wanted me to go to?" He said "yes I do. We all need to go by there today and get fitted. I know you girls already have been fitted, but us men and the mothers need our fittings as well."

I watched Alice go into the living room and came back with some papers and an envelope. She handed me the envelope. Inside it was a credit card like the other except it read '_The Cullen Acadmeny for the Deaf'_, CEO Edward Cullen. I was speechless. Then Alice said "I think Bella wants the school for the deaf to be a family run school. She made me Purchasing Supervisor. What did she made you guys?" Rose looked at hers and said "she made me Vice Principal." Jasper said "she made me Principal." Emmett said "I'm head of the Physical Edcuation department. What are you Edward?" I replied "she made me CEO."

At that moment Cocoa came in and whimpered. Everyone looked to her. She was whimpering and holding a picture card with Bella's picture on it. She was asking where Bella was. Mom then said "I think she knows Bella's not here." Mom then went to Cocoa and asked "do you want Bella?" Cocoa whimpered again. Then mom looked at me and said "I think you need to take Cocoa to Bella. I also think you need to take her something to make up for being speechless and not speaking to her before she left. You broke her heart ignoring her earlier." I nodded at her words.

I finally realized I'm going to be a father. I looked at Alice and asked "what does she have you doing today?" She replied "she gave me a list of things to get for the classroom so she can have time with the Marshall kids. Emmett and Rosalie are going to join her and help her with them. But while Jazz and I are doing that, I'm gonna take him by the dress shop for his fitting. Then we are gonna switch with Emmett and Rosalie and she can take Emmett for his fitting. You and the parents can go for your fittings first thing so you can meet up with her and apologize for being an ass."

I looked at the pregnancy test again and smiled. I'm gonna be a father. I was so happy. Now I just had to make it up to Bella. I asked Emmett "Em, can you take Cocoa with you when you leave? I'll catch up to you around lunch time. Just keep me posted as to where you are with Bella." Emmett nodded. I then said "let's get going. We all have things to get done today. I have to really apologize for this morning. Mom, Sara, can you help me with suggestions for apologizing to Bella? I really could use your help?" They both smiled and nodded.

Dad then said "I need to drop off this blood for testing at the hospital. Jack and I will also go to the dress shop for our fittings right after that. Edward, Esme and Sara, you will help Edward and then go for your fittings as well. Then Alice and Jasper will get Jasper's fitting. They will switch with Emmett and Rose for Emmett's fitting. Then we will all join up with Bella and the kids for lunch. How's that?" We all nodded. And with that we all got into cars and left the house.

BPOV

I got to school and headed to my classroom. I thought that Edward would have said something. Been happy, just something. But no, he said nothing. I know everyone was happy for us, except Edward. It hurt a lot that he did not acknowledge he was gonna be a father. So I left the house and came to school.

I was in the classroom at 8:30 am and noticed I didn't even have Cocoa with me. Just then the kids came in and I told them to grab a book and read till our bus got here. Jane came up to me and asked 'why are you sad today?' I smiled at her and replied 'I found out I might be having a baby and Edward didn't even look at me. It hurt me. I also left Cocoa at home this morning. I also think it will just be us on our field trip today.' She smiled at me.

Just as I had said that the lights flashed off and on a few times. I looked at the door and a student was there and I waved her into the room. She handed me a piece of paper that read _'Bella, the bus is here early. Whenever your ready you can start your field trip. Ms. Cope'_ I smiled and told the student thanks. She left. The kids had come to me and I said to them 'our bus is here. Are you ready for this day?' They all nodded. I said 'hold hands as we walk to the front. Tommy, please be the end of our line. I'll hold Jane's hand and everyone else should join hands so we don't get seperated. Ok?' They nodded again. We left out of the room. I locked the door to our room and we headed to the front of the school.

When we got out front I noticed Emmett, Rosalie and Cocoa were standing by the bus. We walked up to the bus and I smiled. I stopped and turned to Tommy and said 'please make sure everyone is on the bus and buckled up. Ok?' He nodded and took Jane's hand and they got on the bus. I then turned to Em and Rose and asked 'so where's Edward? still at home in shock?' Rose replied 'no. When you left he asked about the test and we had to 'knock' some sense into him about how he acted. He's with mom and Esme getting their fittings done, and also getting them to help him find some way to apologize to you for being an ass earlier. Alice and I tore him a new ass about his behavior. In a little while after Alice and Jazz get the your errands done will also go to the shop for Jazz's fitting. They will come and we will switch with them and I'll take Em for his fitting. Em is supposed to let Edward know where we are so he can meet up later with you. Also Carlisle and dad will drop of you blood to the lab and get their fittings. I also want to thank you for allowing us to be part of the staff for the school. It should be a family affair so that new kids and their parents will be happy with how we handle things. I will be taking some online courses in Business Administration so I can help with the running of the school.' I smiled.

Then Emmett said 'I'm looking into taking classes to be a real Phys Ed teacher for the school. I'm gonna talk to Coach Clapp and see if I can be his assistant for the remained of this year, especially for the Marshall kids. They will need P.E. like everyone else. This way they will have someone who can talk to them and relay their questions to Coach Clapp.' I smiled and nodded at him. Then Rose said 'by the way, congratulations, mommy-to-be. Alice and I will plan your baby shower closer to when your due.' Emmett said 'dad also said he would let you know the test results as soon as he learned of them. I am also happy for you lil sis.' He hugged me but not as tight as he always did. Rose hugged me next and then we got on the bus.

I checked to make sure all the kids were buckled up and took my seat and said to the driver "we are going to the Walmart in Port Angeles as our first stop." Cocoa got up on the seat next to me and laid her head on my lap. I patted her head as we started to make our way to Port Angeles. Not long after we left the school, I dozed off to sleep.

RPOV

I watched and Bella seemed sad. She looked as if she was on the verge of crying. After a few minutes, I noticed her head lean back. She had fallen asleep. I turned to Emmett and said "I hope you don't do to me, what Edward did to Bella this morning." He looked at me and replied "I would never do that to you. Be in shock first of course but I would say something appropriate after the shock wore off. That is big news not to love it." I nodded.

I then took out my phone and called Carlisle.

Carlisle - Hello.

Rose - Hey Carlisle, how soon will you be able to meet us at Walmart in Port Angeles?

Carlisle - I am at the dress shop now. So are the others by the look of it. We will meet you there when we done here. Why?

Rose - Bella is so sad right now. She is really hurting after Edward's reaction or lack there of this morning. I just want to kick his ass.

Carlisle - We all want to hurt him for that. He has to realize he is going to be a father before he can move on to make up to Bella for this morning.

Rose - Yeah I know. It just hurts to have to watch her suffer and him not take care of her. He had promised us he would take care of her.

Carlisle - How far are you now from Walmart?

Rose - about 30 minutes. We'll meet you there. Bye.

Carlisle - Bye.

We arrived at Walmart 30 minutes later and I saw dad and Carlisle waiting. I told the driver to pull up over by them. He nodded. I then went and nudged Bella to wake her up. She looked up and around. She smiled at me.


	15. Chapter 15

Peace & Quiet

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephanoe Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though.

Chapter 15

BPOV

Rose wake me up when we go to Walmart. I noticed that Jack and Carlisle were waiting for us. We all got off the bus and went to stand with Carlisle and Jack. Then Jane tugged my shirt and I looked down at her and she said 'I have to go potty.' I then looked at Rose and asked 'can yo utake the girls to the ladies room?' She nodded. I then looked at Emmett and asked 'can you take the boys to the mens room?' He nodded and lead the boys to the restroom.

CPOV

I found Bella's cell phone and Cocoa's harness by the front door. I picked both up and put the phone in my pocket. Then I got Jack and we headed to the hospital to drop off Bella's blood for testing. Then we made our way to the dress shop.

EPOV

Mom, Sara and I got into mom's car and we headed to the dress shop. We got the just as Alice and Jasper showed up. As we all were about to go into the shop, dad pulls up. When he and Jack get out, we then all headed inside. Alice made sure she was infront of us. She smiled and went to a young woman and hugged her. Then she said "Daphne, I wish to introduce you to my fiance Jasper. This sour puss is my brother Edward, Bella's fiance. Then we have our folks, Carlisle and Esme who are mine and Edward's parents and then Jack and Sara are Jasper and Rosalie's parents. They are all here for fittings."

With Daphne shuttled us to the back near the fitting rooms. She started with dad and Jack. She handed them each a tux and pointed to the changing room. She then foubd a tux for me and Jasper. Dad and Jack came out wearing their tux. Daphne smiled and said "perfect fit." When they came back out she took each tux and placed it in a garment bag and marked it with their names. They then said thanks to Daphne, kissed their spouse and said good byes and left. Then came mine and Jasper's turn. We repeated dad and Jack exactly. Now it was mom and Sara's turn with a dress each.

When they were done, we took the garment bags and placed them in the trunk of mom's car. I looked at Alice and asked "where is the jewelry shop youthree went to?" She smiled at me and said "couple doors down. Jazz and I will go with you. The sales woman, Lucy, she tends to ignore clients who are looking." I nodded. I then looked at mom and Sara and asked them "would you accompany to the jewelry shop to find a special gift for Bella?" They looked at each other and then back to me and nodded.

We then went into the jewelry shop. We all looked around at the jewelry. Alice signed to me 'buy Bella a charm bracelet to soften her up.' I nodded. I noticed the sales woman look at Alice and frowned. Then she came my way and asked "how may I help you?" I looked at her and said "I'm looking for a charm bracelet for my fiancee." Lucy then asked "who might she be?" I replied "Bella Swan." She paled. Then she said "the charm bracelets and necklaces are right over here. We also have over 1000 different charms to our on them. Each bracelet can hold a maximum of 50 charms, while necklaces can hold 100. We have a wide assortment of charms from birthstones to zodiac signs. Just let me know which one you like and what charms you want on it."

I nodded and she stepped away. I saw a bracelet and a matching necklace. I also saw bracelets I would get for mom and Sara. I got Lucy's attention and told her what I wanted on each bracelet and the necklace. She completed putting the charms one all and in a bag. I paid for them and we left the shop. When we got back to the cars I said "mom, Sara, I found something for each of you and I would like to give them to you know." I took out the bracelets and gave it to them. They opened them and smiled. Then mom said "I will treasure this always. I will wear it for special occations. Thank you son." Then she kissed me on the cheek. Sara said "thank you Edward. You will definiately be a keeper. The bracelet is gorgeous." She also kissed me on the cheek.

Then mom said "Alice you and Jasper go do what you need to do and meet us at Walmart as soon as you can. Emmett needs his fitting also." Alice and Jasper nodded and left. Then we got into mom's car and headed for Walmart.

We got to Walmart in 10 minutes. Bella, dad and Jack were out front. There was no sign of Emmett, Rosalie or the kids. Mom parked her car and we walked up to them. Bella turned to me and I said 'I wish to make amends for my poor behavior this morning by giving you a small token of my unending love for you and the child we created together. (I pull out the bracelet and necklace boxes from the bag and hand them to her.) Please accept these and my apology, my love.' I watched her open the boxes and she smiled and kissed me. She then said 'don't you ever do that again, or I'll let Emmett and Jasper kick your ass good.' I smiled and nodded.

BPOV

Rose and Emmett were just coming back out with the kids when Edward, Esme and Sara showed up. Edward had a bag in his hand. Then he said 'I wish to make amends for my poor behavior this morning by giving you a small token of my unending love for you and the child we created together. (He pull out two boxes from the bag and hand them to me.) Please accept these and my apology, my love.' I opened the boxes and smiled and kissed him. I then said 'don't you ever do that again, or I'll let Emmett and Jasper kick your ass good.' He smiled and nodded.

'Now let's get the shopping done.' Rose said. I pulled out a list of things and asked Rose and Emmett to take Tommy and Sue with them. They nodded and got carts and went off. I grabbed a cart and placed Jane in the seat and Alec took my hand while Edward managed the cart. Esme and Carlisle were handed a list and also grabbed a cart and headed off. I then handed a list to Sara, then her and Jack went off to shop.

Edward asked 'what are they all getting?' I replied 'Rose and Em are getting some items from the hardware department for our house. Esme and Carlisle are in the linen area for towels and sheets for the new house. Sara and Jack are in the toy department getting some board games and toys for the kids to have in the classroom. You and I are going to get the school supplies for the class. We will also need to get totes for storage of the things we won't need right away. So let's get to it babe.' I leaned into him and he hugged me.

I got a text from Alice saying her and Jasper were there at Walmart and asked were Rose and Em were. I told her to text Rose to find out exactly where in the place they were. Rose then sent me a text saying her and Em were leaving to for Em's tux fitting. I told them when we got through we were gonna head to Chuck E. Cheese for a couple of hours for lunch and to let the kids have fun. She replied we'll meet you there.

While in the check out line I had to run to the rest room to vomit again. Esme and Sara were right me. When I was done, I left the stall and brushed my teeth. Esme and Sara looked at me and Esme asked 'are you ok?' I looked at her and replied 'this is twice today I've done that. Is it always this bad, the morning sickness I mean?' Esme said 'it varies from woman to woman and pregnancy to pregnancy. It should go away after your first trimester.'

We rejoined everyone at the checkout. Edward looked at me and asked 'are you ok love?' I nodded. I then asked 'is everyone ready for lunch?' Making sure the kids were paying attention. They all nodded. THen I asked 'how does Chuck E. Cheese sound kids?' With that they starting jumping up and down. Jane said 'I'm hungry. I want pizza.' I nodded. We finished at Walmart and loaded up the stuff in the bus and we all headed to eat.

When we got there the kids were stamped and we were directed to a private party room. The family looked at me funny. I shrugged. They a gentleman came over to me and started signing to me. He asked 'what can I get you Bella?' I said 'I want some soup and a half ham & cheese sandwich. You can ask everyone else what they want. I also need 2 large pepperoni pizzas for the kids. I also need $100 in tokens divided up for five. If the other adults with me want tokens just charge it to my account as well. Ok?' He nodded and went to ask what everyone else wanted. He got their order and left.

Edward was the first to ask me 'does he know you?' I looked at him and said 'yes, he has been the manager here for 10 years. When Erin told him about my loss of hearing, he took it upon himself to learn sign language so it I ever came in her could talk to me without having someone eles translate. Mom and dad bought several Chuck E. Cheeses' when I was little and this is one of them. We have an open account here. So please have fun. I would ask that one person accompany each kid to the play area so they can have fun and not get left out. Our food should be ready soon.' Just as I said that, Albert (the general manager) came back with our drinks and a pitcher of tokens. He then said to me (but where everyone can see this time and signing) "I wish to welcome you here. Here are tokens for you all. I was so happy when Bella texted me that she was coming by today. You food will be out shortly. If you need anything, please ask for me and I'll take care of it. I have sent someone to get some ice cream for the children Bella. Is that ok?" I nodded. He smiled and left.

Carlisle asked me 'how many do you own?' I said 'this one, several in Seattle. I will get Erin and Walter to make a complete list of all the companies assets like this one and we can take stock of what I do have.' He then asked 'who's Walter?' I smiled and replied 'he's the CFO of Swan Corp. When mom and dad died, I became the CEO of Swan Corp but I asked Erin and Walter to help me run everything. I make all final decisions concerning what to buy, sell or upgrade within the company. Erin and Walter report to me and me only for now.' With that I sat down, feeling tired. Then I felt Edward sit down beside me and I looked at him. He smiled. I moved closer to him and snuggled into him more.

Then our food came and we all ate. When everyone ate their fill the kids grabbed someone and went to play games. Ed and I took Jane out to play some games and let her climb in the tubes. While she was crawling aournd I got an idea for a big indoor play room for the kids. I texted Scott with my idea for the paly room. He replied '_I was one step ahead of you.' _I smiled. Ed asked me 'what's up?' I replied 'I asked Scott to include a play room with tubes like this in it and he said he was step ahead of me. He's so sweet. I need to give him a bonus.' Ed smiled at me.

Jane came out and she tried to hide a yawn. We went back into the private party room and sat down. Edward, then me and me holding Jane. She feel asleep in my arms. Ed wrapped his arms around both of us and I too, drifted to sleep. Some time later I was nudged from sleep by Ed. He smiled and asked 'did you enjoy your nap love?' I smiled and nodded. I noticed that all the tokens were gone, and Emmett and Jasper had huge grins on their faces.

Emmett said 'you guys look so cute with Jane in your arms. You both will make wonderful parents.' Jasper nodded in agreement. I smiled. I looked at ed and he was also smiling. I also looked around and all the food that was ordered was eaten. I got up and we gathered the kids and adults and waved good bye to Albert and left for home.

When we got back to school, we all carried the stuff bought that day into the classroom. We had just started organizing things when I noticed Edward get up and go to the door. He came back to me and asked 'what stuff did you have Ali and Jazz get this morning?' I looked at him and said 'some 2 and 3 drawer file cabinets for me and the kids to have next to our tables for their school supplies. Why?' He replied 'the delivery is here then.' I nodded. I said to him 'tell Ali it's here. She'll know what to do.' With that he told Ali about the delivery and she jumped up and ran to the door. She accepted the delivery checking off each item as it was verified it was ordered. When everything was there she signed the delivery form and brought me my copy of it. I placed it in the folder I have all the papers for the school in.

Katelyn appeared and the kids left for home. Once they were gone, the rest of us stopped and left for home. We ate dinner and relaxed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Peace & Quiet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though.**

Chapter 16

BPOV

The next few days passed in a blur. It started every morning with my morning sickness. Then a light breakfast. Then days were spent in our classroom setting it up for the kids. Sorting the school supplies out for each of the kids. Putting extras on the extra file cabinets I had requested thru Mr. Jenson. By the end of the school day Friday, we were ready for real learning on the following Monday. I had Edward to talk to Mr. Jenson about letting the Marshall's drop off and pick up the kids in the teacher's parking lot so they would not get separated and lost. He agreed. He also told Mr. Jenson that someone would meet them in the mornings and walk them out after school.

On Friday, I informed Katelyn about the short week the next week and she smiled and said she understood. I then explained it to the kids. I then asked Katelyn if she, Jerald and the kids could attend mine and Edward's wedding the following Friday at 11 am. She said yes. I then asked Katelyn 'we do need a flower girl and ring bearer. I wondered if Jane and Alec would like the honor? This is a small wedding, just close friends and family.' Katelyn looked at Jane and Alec and asked 'Bella has asked if you Jane would like to be a flower girl at her wedding and Alec she asked if you would be a ring bearer? What do you say?'

I then got down on their level and said 'a flower girl is in charge of putting flower petals on the floor before the bride walks down the aisle to her husband to be. The ring bearer holds the bride and groom's rings till asked for them by the priest. So what do you two say?' I then said to the other three 'I will make sure you get to help out in Alice's and Rosalie's weddings. If I know them, most of Forks will be invited to their weddings. They will need ushers, a ring bearer and flower girl. What do you three say?' They all nodded.

I got up and wrote the address of the dress shop and told Katelyn 'got here and tell Daphne I sent you. I will pay for dresses for you and the girls as well as suits for Jerald and the boys. Daphne is great at finding the right dress or suit for the person and in the exact size they need. Daphne can sign some but she is working on getting better. OK?' She smiled and nodded. I then said to the kids 'next week will be short. So we will spend time getting our room more organized. We may even go to the park to play. Ok?' The kids nodded and came and hugged me. Then we all left for home.

The weekend passed by too fast for me. Monday evening Carlisle came to me and said that Rev. Weber had informed him that the church gym was available for our reception. I smiled and said to tell Esme, Sara, Alice and Rosalie. They were taking care of the reception. He then told me that he had been informed by Alice that 'the boys' were to hang out at the Hales place Thursday for Edward's bachelor party since the girls were taking over the Cullen house for my bachelorette party.

About that time my cell vibrated. I looked and it was Fred Baker. the text read _'I request you and your family to come to the site ASAP. I have a surprise for you all. FB'_

Carlisle read it and smiled. He then called the family to the living room. He informed everyone about the text from the builder and that he had requested all of us to the site ASAP. Just then I noticed Cocoa go to the door. Esme got up and answered the door. It was a delivery man. Esme waved for me to come to the door. I did and he said (while Esme translated for me) "I have a delivery for the Cullen Academy for the Deaf. I was told by my boss to make sure a Ms. Isabella Swan took possession of the keys before I left the bus with anyone." I then said "I'm Isabella Swan. May I see the bus before I take the keys?" The guy nodded and pointed to the driveway.

We all walked out of the house and saw the bus. It was just right. I looked at Carlisle and said 'it's perfect. Thanks dad.' I then gave him a hug. I noticed that Carlisle was shocked. I then asked 'what's wrong?' He looked at me and replied 'I'm just shocked you called me dad that's all.' I smiled at him and said 'in one week you will be my father-in-law. You and Jack both and filled the hole left when my dad died. Just as Sara and Esme filled the hole of my mom. I feel that both you and Jack are my dads, as I feel that both Esme and Sara are my moms.'

After saying that, I signed for the bus and got the keys. There were 12 keys. I handed one to each person and put one on my key ring. The delivery guy said "the key works the emergency door, driver's door, and the ignition. Have a good day" He left to a waiting vehicle and was gone. I went to look at the inside of the bus. There were 2 seat belts per seat, five benches on each side of the bus. I put in my key for the bus and started it up. The interior light came on, just like a car (since the main door was open). The windows were tinted. I shut off the engine and got off. I smiled and said "it's absolutely perfect. Emmett did you see about driving a bus?"

He looked at me and replied 'I only need a class c license, just like for driving a car.' I then asked Emmett 'do you remember the way to the new home site?' He nodded. I said 'let's get onboard and road test this bus. Emmett, you get to drive there. Jasper will drive back. Please remember there is now precious cargo on board.' I patted my tummy to emphasize the point. He nodded. I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap his arms around me and put his hands over mine that were still over my tummy. I turned to face him and he kissed me passionately. We broke off and got on the bus.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the entrance to the home site. There was Fred's truck blocking the road in. Emmett pulled up and Carlisle got off to find out what's up. Edward looked at me and said 'Fred wants to see you before we came go further.' I nodded and got off the bus. I walked up to Carlisle and Fred. Fred said (Carlisle translated) "I have a big surprise for you but I need to blind fold you. Then when we get to the house I will ask Edward to remove the blind fold so you can see the surprise." I nodded. Fred put the blind fold on me. Carlisle lead me back to the bus and to Edward. I then asked "what's going on?" I held out my hand to find Edward's. I said "play the miracle worker Ed." He then held me hand flat and signed into it what Carlisle was telling the others about what was going on. I then told Emmett "signal Fred when everyone on this bus is seated to lead on."

After less than five minutes the bus stopped. Edward took my hand and signed we're here. I stood up and felt the seats in front of me. Then someone picked me up and carried me off the bus. Edward took my hand and said it was Emmett that carried me off the bus. I said "thanks Emmett." Then Edward lead me to stand next to Fred. The next thing felt was the blind fold came off and there was my new home. Just as I wanted it. I looked at Fred and asked "how did you managed this in less than one month?"

He replied (Edward translated) "You told me you wanted it built as fast as possible. Well, I got it done. I put on two extra crews to work around the clock six days a week. Since you paid for the extra man power I used it. All of your requirement have been meet. I also managed to get your furniture delivered over the last two days so it is ready for you when ever you want to move in. Here is the keys and I say go check it out." With that I headed for the house.

In the living room was the largest flat panel TV on the wall over the fireplace. There were three couches around a large coffee table. On a level up were four love seats with a table in between each. I then went into the kitchen. It was as big as the living room. The dining room had a table that would seat 20. It also had a restaurant quality refrigerator/freezer and stove. Then I headed for the basement. Down there we had two bedrooms and a full bath between. On one wall was another large flat panel TV. There was also a book shelf that had DVDs on it. Fred walked to the shelf and showed us that with a push of a button, then shelf would move to show all the games for the game consoles that were in a cabinet under the TV. I then left to head to the top floor to the master suite. I opened the door and found a California King size bed in the room. The room was painted in shades of blue. Then I headed to the bathroom. It had a jacuzzi tub big enough to hold two of Emmett in. There was also a large walk in shower with a glass door. We had a his/hers sink. There was a door that lead into a huge walk in closet for us, with a door back into the bedroom.

I went back into the bedroom. I looked at Edward and he came to me, picked me up and swung us around. When he stop spinning he put me down. I looked at him and ran to the bathroom and vomited. He came to me and held my hair. When I moved away from the toilet, I sat up and the passed out cold.

I woke up some time later in the bed in our room. Edward looked scared. Carlisle was at my side checking me. I looked at him and he smiled. I tried to call to Edward but nothing came out. I looked at Carlisle and he signed 'you passed out after spending 10 minutes throwing up. Edward picked you up and laid you on the bed. He's been pacing ever since. You've been out for about 30 minutes. Your a bit pale but you should rest. I have called Dr. Neilson's wife, who is an Ob/Gy and she will see you first thing in the morning. Edward sent the family back to our house to collect some of yours and Edward's personal stuff to bring it here. Jack also went to get some food for us. Alice said that the kitchen has all the items for setting the table for 20, but we will eat off paper plates tonight for easy clean up. All I want you to do is stay in the bed and rest till tomorrow when Edward and I will drive you to your appointment. You will also need to email the Marshalls and let them know your sick and won't be at school tomorrow.' I nodded.

I then looked to Edward, who was still pacing back and forth. I clapped my hands to get his attention. He looked at me and a smile came upon his face. Then he came to sit next to me on the other side of the bed. He said 'when you passed out Fred handed my another set of keys and told me to give them to you when you came too. He said you would know what they go to.' I nodded and held my hand out. He looked at me and said 'can you speak at all?' I tried to talk but nothing came out. I then shook my head no. Then I signed 'I love you with all my heart Ed.' He smiled and kissed my cheek. Then he handed me the keys and I looked to Carlisle and asked 'I would like to get up so I can see the looked on Ed's face when he sees what these keys go to?' Carlisle nodded. With that I got out of bed and we went back down stairs to the ground floor.

When we got back to the living room, I walked over to a door that was not real visible unless you know where to look. I looked to Edward and said 'I also wanted a room for you to have that is just for you. I have an area off the master suite for myself. This room is all for you my love.' I then unlocked the door, but before I opened the door I said 'just don't pick me up like earlier. I do not want to worship the toilet again.' Then I opened the door and stepped back from it. I watched as Edward entered his music room. The room was dark when he went in, so he reached for the light switch. I noticed the red light outside the room did not come on. I knocked on the door to get Ed's attention. I said 'is there a red switch next to the switch you flipped?' He came back over and looked, and nodded. I said 'flip it please.' He did. I then motioned to come back outside and pointed to the red light outside the door. He looked at it and asked 'what is that for?' I replied 'so I will know what rooms in the house are occupied. I don't wish to walk in on someone in the family having alone time with their spouse.' I chuckled. He smiled. I looked at Carlisle and he smiled.

Then Carlisle said to me and Edward 'time for you, Bella, to go back upstairs to bed. The others should be back soon.' I nodded. Edward picked me up and carried me back to the master suite to our bed. Once I was settled in bed again, I picked up the remote for the TV and pressed a few buttons on it and the TV came on and was showing the outside of the house. Ed looked at me and asked 'what is that?' I smiled and replied 'another feature I asked Fred & Scott to include in the house. Is it a closed circuit surveillance system. Each of the large TV's can pull up a view of any part of the house, inside or out. The hallways are covered on each floor. The basement game room but not the bed rooms. There is one in the kitchen, living room, and in our hall way. If someone rings the front door bell, the screen on any TV will flicker, if its on, and then will show the view of the front door. There is a small screen by the door so anyone in the house can also be seen by the person at the door if they wish. Now watch.'

When I said that they noticed lights shining in the hall way from out side the house. I pushed a button on the remote and the front door locked itself. On the TV it showed front door locked. When Jack came to the door he found it locked. He knocked then rang the door bell. Ed and Carlisle watched the screen flicker. I pressed another button and said 'will one of you please ask who's there?' Carlisle nodded and said it. We watched as Jack looked around and said something. Ed said 'unlock the door love.' I pressed the button and he was able to come in. I then switched the view to the kitchen. I also activated the camera in the kitchen. I looked at Ed and said 'tell Jack to turn around.' He did. Jack was surprised to say the least. I then said 'you won't have to carry anything up the stairs. Next to the TV is a dumb-waiter. Place stuff on it and then push the button on the wall panel next to it to send it to the floor you want. It works just like and elevator.' Ed and Carlisle looked at me and Ed asked 'another surprise?' I said 'no. A convience for went some of us can't carry things up the stairs easily. It makes it safer for me and if something is needed. it will hold up to 50 lbs and will easily accommodate 2 large 24 roll packs of toilet paper. It has removable shelves so multiple items can be put in.' Ed smiled.

Then Jack asked something and Ed pointed to the TV. I asked 'what is it Jack?' He replied 'would like some soup?' I nodded. He smiled and placed it and some other things into the dumb-waiter and presses the button. He came up a few minutes later. He went to the dumb-waiter and grabbed the food he put in it and came to the bedroom. Not five minutes later the bus came back and the others got off. When they came to the door, I unlocked it and they all came in. Edward then said of the intercom, to place the stuff a little at a time into the dumb-waiter in the kitchen and press the button for the top floor. He went to unload it and each person came a grabbed some of it and took it into the master suite.

I directed where to put stuff from my perch on the bed. Then Alice looked at me and asked 'can we have your bachelorette party here instead of at our place?' I nodded. She smiled. I looked at Ed and asked 'did you lock up your sanctuary?' He looked at me and shook his head no.

While Ed went to lock up his room I explained more about the house and told them this house was **green**. They looked at me and I then said 'it's made from recycled materials. We have 2 wind turbines, solar panels, water reclamation system, and we pull extra water from the river. All waste is dumped into the public sewage system. We are connected to the electricity from the lines by the road but this house is not depended upon it. They all smiled. I yawned and everyone decided it was time for them to leave for the night. Alice and Rose said they would drive mine and Edward's car over tomorrow. I nodded.

Everyone left. I emailed the Marshalls about tomorrow. I got a reply that said for me to take of myself and they would be by the house tomorrow evening. I closed my laptop and handed it to Ed. He placed on the small desk and plugged it so it would charge over night. He helped me up and we changed for bed. Then we both got into the bed and I feel asleep cuddled next to Ed.

EPOV

The weekend came and went by so fast. Alice, Rosalie, mom and Sara were planning the reception that was the following Friday. Monday evening dad came over to Bella and said that Rev. Weber had informed him that the church gym was available for our reception. She smiled and said to tell Esme, Sara, Alice and Rosalie. They were taking care of the reception. He then told her that he had been informed by Alice that 'the boys' were to hang out at the Hales place Thursday for Edward's bachelor party since the girls were taking over the Cullen house for my bachelorette party.

About that time Bella's cell vibrated. Carlisle read it and smiled. He then called the family to the living room. He informed everyone about the text from the builder and that he had requested all of us to the site ASAP. Just then I noticed Cocoa go to the door. Mom got up and answered the door. It was a delivery man. Mom waved for Bella to come to the door. She did and he said (while mom translated for me) "I have a delivery for the Cullen Academy for the Deaf. I was told by my boss to make sure a Ms. Isabella Swan took possession of the keys before I left the bus with anyone." She then said "I'm Isabella Swan. May I see the bus before I take the keys?" The guy nodded and pointed to the driveway.

I was watching Bella for any indication she was over doing it. I knew she was tired from the last weeks work. She had sleep uneasily at night. She and our baby was my main focus.

We all walked out of the house and saw the bus. It was just right. Bella looked at Carlisle and said 'it's perfect. Thanks dad.' She then gave him a hug. I noticed that Carlisle was shocked. She then asked 'what's wrong?' He looked at her and replied 'I'm just shocked you called me dad that's all.' She smiled at him and said 'in one week you will be my father-in-law. You and Jack both and filled the hole left when my dad died. Just as Sara and Esme filled the hole of my mom. I feel that both you and Jack are my dads, as I feel that both Esme and Sara are my moms.'

After saying that, she signed for the bus and got the keys. There were 12 keys. She handed one to each of us and put one on her key ring. The delivery guy said "the key works the emergency door, driver's door, and the ignition. Have a good day" He left to a waiting vehicle and was gone. She went to look at the inside of the bus. There were 2 seat belts per seat, five benches on each side of the bus. I put in my key for the bus and started it up. The interior light came on, just like a car (since the main door was open). The windows were tinted. She shut off the engine and got off. She smiled and said "it's absolutely perfect. Emmett did you see about driving a bus?"

He looked at Bella and replied 'I only need a class c license, just like for driving a car.' I then asked Emmett 'do you remember the way to the new home site?' He nodded. She said 'let's get onboard and road test this bus. Emmett, you get to drive there. Jasper will drive back. Please remember there is now precious cargo on board.' She patted my tummy to emphasize the point. He nodded. I came up behind her and wrap my arms around her and put my hands over hers that were still over her tummy. She turned to face me and I kissed her passionately. We broke off and got on the bus.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the entrance to the home site. There was Fred's truck blocking the road in. Emmett pulled up and Carlisle got off to find out what's up. I looked at her and said 'Fred wants to see you before we came go further.' She nodded and got off the bus. She walked up to Carlisle and Fred. Fred said (Carlisle translated) "I have a big surprise for you but I need to blind fold you. Then when we get to the house I will ask Edward to remove the blind fold so you can see the surprise." She nodded. Fred put the blind fold on her. Carlisle lead her back to the bus and to me. She then asked "what's going on?" She held out her hand to find mine. She said "play the miracle worker Ed." I then held her hand flat and signed into it what Carlisle was telling the others about what was going on. She then told Emmett "signal Fred when everyone on this bus is seated to lead on."

After less than five minutes the bus stopped. I took her hand and signed we're here. She stood up and felt the seats in front of her. Then Emmett picked her up and carried her off the bus. I took Bella's hand and said it was Emmett that carried her off the bus. She said "thanks Emmett." Then I lead her to stand next to Fred. She looked at Fred and asked "how did you managed this in less than one month?"

He replied (I translated) "You told me you wanted it built as fast as possible. Well, I got it done. I put on two extra crews to work around the clock six days a week. Since you paid for the extra man power I used it. All of your requirement have been meet. I also managed to get your furniture delivered over the last two days so it is ready for you when ever you want to move in. Here is the keys and I say go check it out." With that I headed for the house.

In the living room was the largest flat panel TV on the wall over the fireplace. There were three couches around a large coffee table. On a level up were four love seats with a table in between each. I followed Bella, she then went into the kitchen. It was as big as the living room. The dining room had a table that would seat 20. It also had a restaurant quality refrigerator/freezer and stove. Then we headed for the basement. Down there we had two bedrooms and a full bath between. On one wall was another large flat panel TV. There was also a book shelf that had DVDs on it. Fred walked to the shelf and showed us that with a push of a button, then shelf would move to show all the games for the game consoles that were in a cabinet under the TV. We then left to head to the top floor to the master suite. She opened the door and found a California King size bed in the room. The room was painted in shades of blue. Then we headed to the bathroom. It had a jacuzzi tub big enough to hold two of Emmett in. There was also a large walk in shower with a glass door. We had a his/hers sink. There was a door that lead into a huge walk in closet for us, with a door back into the bedroom.

We went back into the bedroom. She looked at me and I went and picked her up and swung us around. When I stopped spinning I put her down. She looked at me and ran to the bathroom and vomited. I went to her and held her hair. When she moved away from the toilet, she sat up and the passed out cold. I quickly picked her up and went to lay her on the bed. I hollered for dad and he came in and saw her on the bed out cold. I said "dad please check her out. Tell me she will be ok?" Dad nodded and started looking her over.

I left and asked the others to do something. I explained that Bella had vomited and passed out and that dad was checking her over. I asked Jack to go and get some food for dinner. I looked at the others and asked "will you guys go back to the house and bring some of mine and Bella's things here. I think we will be staying here tonight. If any of you would like to stay, you are welcome to. Jasper you will be in charge of the bus to bring our stuff back here. Alice, Rose and mom, here are the keys to mine and Bella's cars. Please bring them back. Also, if you guys have time, pick up some food for this place. Ok. Off you guys go. I'll be upstairs with dad and Bella." With that everyone got back on the bus and headed out.

I heard someone clap their hands to get my attention. I looked at the bed, and saw Bella was awake. A smile came upon my face. Then I went to sit next to her on the other side of the bed. I said 'when you passed out Fred handed my another set of keys and told me to give them to you when you came too. He said you would know what they go to.' She nodded and held her hand out. I looked at her and said 'can you speak at all?' She tried to talk but nothing came out. She then shook her head no. Then she said 'I love you with all my heart Ed.' I smiled and kissed her cheek. Then I handed her the keys and she looked to Carlisle and asked 'I would like to get up so I can see the looked on Ed's face when he sees what these keys go to?' Carlisle nodded. With that she got out of bed and we went back down stairs to the ground floor.

When we got back to the living room, she walked over to a door that was not real visible unless you know where to look. She looked me Edward and said 'I also wanted a room for you to have that is just for you. I have an area off the master suite for myself. This room is all for you my love.' She then unlocked the door, but before she opened the door she said 'just don't pick me up like earlier. I do not want to worship the toilet again.' Then she opened the door and stepped back from it. She watched as I entered his music room. The room was dark when I went in, so I reached for the light switch. She knocked on the door to get my attention. She said 'is there a red switch next to the switch you flipped?' I came back over and looked, and nodded. She said 'flip it please.' I did. She then motioned for me to come back outside and pointed to the red light outside the door. I looked at it and asked 'what is that for?' She replied 'so I will know what rooms in the house are occupied. I don't wish to walk in on someone in the family having alone time with their spouse.' She chuckled. I smiled. She looked at Carlisle and he smiled.

Then Carlisle said to us 'time for you, Bella, to go back upstairs to bed. The others should be back soon.' She nodded. I picked her up and carried her back to the master suite to our bed. Once she was settled in bed again, she picked up the remote for the TV and pressed a few buttons on it and the TV came on and was showing the outside of the house. I looked at her and asked 'what is that?' She smiled and replied 'another feature I asked Fred & Scott to include in the house. Is it a closed circuit surveillance system. Each of the large TV's can pull up a view of any part of the house, inside or out. The hallways are covered on each floor. The basement game room but not the bed rooms. There is one in the kitchen, living room, and in our hall way. If someone rings the front door bell, the screen on any TV will flicker, if its on, and then will show the view of the front door. There is a small screen by the door so anyone in the house can also be seen by the person at the door if they wish. Now watch.'

When she said that we noticed lights shining in the hall way from out side the house. She pushed a button on the remote and the front door locked itself. On the TV it showed front door locked. When Jack came to the door he found it locked. He knocked then rang the door bell. We watched the screen flicker. She pressed another button and said 'will one of you please ask who's there?' Carlisle nodded and said it. We watched as Jack looked around and said something. I said 'unlock the door love.' She pressed the button and he was able to come in. She then switched the view to the kitchen. She also activated the camera in the kitchen. She looked at me and said 'tell Jack to turn around.' I did. Jack was surprised to say the least. She then said 'you won't have to carry anything up the stairs. Next to the TV is a dumb-waiter. Place stuff on it and then push the button on the wall panel next to it to send it to the floor you want. It works just like and elevator.' We looked at her and I asked 'another surprise?' She said 'no. A convience for went some of us can't carry things up the stairs easily. It makes it safer for me and if something is needed. it will hold up to 50 lbs and will easily accommodate 2 large 24 roll packs of toilet paper. It has removable shelves so multiple items can be put in.' I smiled.

Then Jack asked if Bella would like some soup, and I pointed to the TV. She asked 'what is it Jack?' He replied 'would you like some soup?' She nodded. He smiled and placed it and some other things into the dumb-waiter and presses the button. He came up a few minutes later. He went to the dumb-waiter and grabbed the food he put in it and came to the bedroom. Not five minutes later the bus came back and the others got off. When they came to the door, she unlocked it and they all came in. I then said into the intercom "place the stuff a little at a time into the dumb-waiter in the kitchen and press the button for the top floor." I went to unload it and each person came a grabbed some of it and took it into the master suite.

Bella directed where to put stuff from her perch on the bed. Then Alice looked at her and asked 'can we have your bachelorette party here instead of at our place?' Bella nodded. Alice smiled. She looked at me and asked 'did you lock up your sanctuary?' I looked at her and shook my head no.

Bella yawned just I re-enter the bedroom, and everyone decided it was time for them to leave for the night. Everyone left.

I suggested that Bella email the Marshals about her not being in school tomorrow. She did. She said Katelyn replied saying for her to take of herself and they would be by the house tomorrow evening. She closed her laptop and handed it to me. I placed on the small desk and plugged it so it would charge over night. I helped her up and we changed for bed. Then we both got into the bed and she feel asleep cuddled next to me.

9


	17. Chapter 17

**Peace & Quiet **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though.**

Chapter 17

EPOV (February 4, 2014)

The next morning, I awoke before Bella. So I called the family to come over so we could make Bella breakfast in bed before her appointment. I turned on the TV and watched Bella as she slept while I was downstairs in the kitchen.

Everyone showed up in their own cars. Jasper said "the bus in the drive at your folks place right now." I nodded. Mom and Sara had brought some groceries with them. I turned the kitchen over to them. I sat at the island counter and helped mom and Sara when needed. I would look up at the TV from time to time to check to make sure Bella was still asleep.

Dad's phone rang and he answered it. He came back and said "Dr. Amanda Neilson said she has a cancellation at 11 am, and she said she will see us then." I thanked him. Then mom said "we have made Bella pouched eggs, bacon and toast. Put it in the dumb-waiter and go up and get her to eat Edward." Mom then placed a glass of milk on the tray and kissed my cheek. I said "thanks mom."

I did as she said and went to wake Bella up. I looked at a clock and noticed it was 9:30am. I went and put the tray down and gently nudged Bella to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. Then she sat up, and jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom. I got up and followed her and she was throwing up again. I held her hair till she stopped. Then I got a wash cloth, wiped her face and carried her back to bed.

Once I put her on the bed, I got her breakfast tray and sat it in front of her. She smiled weakly and started eating. I then touched her and said 'dad said Dr. Amanda Neilson called him and said she has a cancellation at 11. So when you get through eating, you need to take a shower and I will have Alice and Rose come up and help you get dressed. Ok?' She frowned. I asked 'what's wrong baby?' She replied 'I want you to help me get dressed. Alice and Rose can pick out what I wear, but I want you to help me. That is what you get to do being my husband. Right?' I nodded and said 'as you wish love. Let me get them up here to do that. Go take a shower.' I kissed her and got the remote and got Alice and Rose to come up to the bedroom.

While Bella showered, I told Alice and Rose "Bella wants you to pick out what she should wear to her appointment, but she does not want your help getting dressed." Alice then asked "why doesn't she want our help to get her dressed?" I the said "she says that part of my duties is to take care of her. Including helping her dress. So I am sorry to disappoint you both. I would also like it if you two would not throw a fit about putting make up on her today. I want her to be as stress-free as possible. Can I count on you two for that?" Alice and Rose both nodded.

I then said "you two could go and see what other food items we need and get mom and Sara to go with you to buy more groceries. I know Bella would still like to have our family around her." They both nodded. I then heard the water shut off in the shower. They left and I went to help Bella dry off so we could get her dressed. It was now 10:15. After she was dressed we went downstairs.

Dad, Bella and I got into dad's car and headed to the hospital for Bella's appointment. When we got there, we followed dad to the Ob/Gy department. Once there, Bella handed the nurse at the desk her medical id, driver's license and an another card I had not seen before. The nurse took all three cards and handed Bella back two of them. The nurse then looked at me and dad and said "morning Dr. Cullen." Dad replied "good morning. My future daughter-in-law and my son are here to see Dr. Amanda Neilson for an emergency OB appointment. Do you need anything else from Bella so she can sit down?" The nurse said "just her signature on this form and Catherine will be right with you all." Dad turned to Bella and signed 'just signed here (he pointed to the form where she needed to sign) and we'll sit down.' She signed the form and we sat down.

We had only been sitting for a few minutes when the nurse at the desk waved us to the door. Another nurse handed Bella a specimen cup and pointed to the bathroom. She nodded and took the cup and went into the bathroom. She came out a couple of minutes later. The nurse showed us to an exam room.

Dr. Neilson came in shortly. She greeted me and dad. She then asked "what brings you here today?" Dad explained Bella's symptoms from the last few days. She looked at Bella and asked if she could tell her what is wrong. Dad and I both snickered at this. When Bella did not respond to her she looked at us and asked "is she deaf?" Dad replied "yes she is. She lost her hearing in an accident that killed her parents several years ago." I nudged dad and handed Bella her laptop. She smiled and opened it. She then typed "hello doctor, my name is Bella Swan. I cannot hear. I would normally speak but after a vomiting spell last night, my throat is so raw it hurts to talk. Carlisle and Edward can tell you what happened. I took a home pregnancy test last week and it said I was pregnant. Just so you know, I am not a stupid regular teenager. I have and IQ of 198. I have a doctorate in Cognitive Sciences from MIT, I also hold a teaching degree for all grade levels and can teach American Sign Language. You should have all my medical records on you tablet since I gave my medical record memory card to the nice nurse out front."

Dr. Neilson looked in shock. She then said (dad translated for her) "my husband told me about a very intelligent young woman he meet last month, but he did not tell me her name. I am pleased to meet you Bella. You can call me Amanda. We tested the urine sample you gave and it is positive for the pregnancy hormones. Also Carlisle said he had dropped off a sample of your blood yesterday and had it test and I have made those results part of your medical file. What I would now like to do is do an ultrasound to take measurements to see how far along you really are. OK?" Bella nodded.

Amanda brought in a portable ultrasound unit and had Bella lay back on the exam table. She put the gel on her belly and checked her out. She then spoke to dad "Carlisle could you come verify what I am seeing please?" Dad nodded and took a look. I noticed dad had a shocked expression come to his face and then he smiled real big. He looked at me and said "we now know why she is so sick. It looks like she's carrying triplets." I looked at dad and said "what did you say?" Dad looked at me and repeated "Bella is carrying triplets." I got up and looked at the screen and Amanda pointed out three individual dots. She printed a few copies and I looked at Bella and smiled real big.

Bella looked at me and asked 'what is it? Why are you and Carlisle smiling?' I replied 'you are very pregnant. Amanda says your carrying triplets baby.' At that Amanda turned the monitor towards Bella and pointed to each one. Bella then smiled.

Then Amanda said "you will need to take a few extra precautions more than someone carrying a single baby. You will need to eat healthy. Take prenatal vitamins daily along with an iron supplement. I suggested you always keep a bottle of water with you and something you can snack on between meals. You will also need to rest more than normal so don't work too hard. The less stress you have the better. I will want you back in my office in 3 weeks for a check up and we will again measure your babies to see if there is anything I need to have you do or not do. Carlisle will have my number, he can give it to you and if you need anything please call me. Anytime day or night. You will be my special patient. Now I see you may be about 5 weeks now. This could be off, hence the reason for re-measurement in 3 weeks. Take it easy. I will see you in 3 weeks."

Bella nodded and smiled. I helped Bella clean the gel off her stomach. Then we left. Dad told me he had set up her next appointment while I helped her clean up. He also handed Bella back a card and she put it back in her purse with her medical card. We then went home.

Once we are in the car, Bella leaned on me and fell asleep. I heard dad call mom and tell her to have everyone back at our (mine and Bella's place) for an update on Bella. When he was done he hung up. The drive home was quiet.

Dad pulled down the drive and up to the house. I woke Bella telling her we were home. We got out of the car and went into the house. I had Bella sit on one of the couches in the living room. Bella looked at me and asked 'can you take me to our room. I'm a little tired.' I nodded and picked her up and carried her upstairs. Once she was settled in bed, I made sure the TV was on and she had the remote nearby. I told her I would be downstairs with the family if she needed me. I then placed an old school hand bell on the night table next to the bed. I said 'since you can't talk, use this to get our attention downstairs. I have made sure the TV and mic are on up here so you can ring the bell. Please rest and I will check on you later. I will also call Jerald and Katelyn with our news. Ok?' She nodded and yawned. I kissed her forehead and tucked her in and headed back downstairs.

Once I was back in the living room, I asked everyone to have a seat. I then said "Bella is to take it easy for now. She has a few precautions more than normal. She needs to eat healthy. Take prenatal vitamins and an iron supplement. Keep water and a snack with her for in between meal snacks. She will need to rest a little more that normal. And the less stress the better. Oh, and she carrying triplets." I then sat down to watch everyone's expression, except dad's. He already knew.

It took some time for everyone to realize what I had said. Mom was the first to look at me and say "I'm gonna have three grandbabies to spoil. oh my goodness." Sara looked at me and said "congratulations Edward. You need to take good care of her." Jack just put his and on my shoulder and said "triple trouble. I hope you can handle it." Then Emmett asked "when will you know what they are gender wise?" I laughed. Then Alice said "we will have to help her out more with the Marshall kids. I'm gonna be an auntie. Yay." I looked up at the TV and noticed the bed was empty. I looked up the stairs and didn't see Bella. I got up and ran upstairs.

I found her worshipping the toilet again. Dad was right behind me. When she was done, I picked her up and carried her back to bed. I got a wash cloth and wiped her face off. Bella then said to me 'there are folding chairs in the basement storage closet so everyone can come up here and sit. I don't want to be alone.' I nodded. I looked at dad and he nodded and went downstairs to get everyone. After a few minutes everyone came into the bedroom each carrying a chair. We all sat around and watched TV.

Alice, Rosalie, mom and Sara were talking about the finishing touches for the reception. They also talked about when to have the baby shower and what to do at it. I told them "until we know what we are having, plan a neutral baby color to go with." They nodded.

We spent most of the day talking and Bella dozed on and off. Around 5:30pm, the door bell rang. Everyone looked at me and asked "who's gonna answer the door." I said "watch the TV. I will from here." I pushed the button to see who was at the door. Then I said "hello". I noticed it was Jerald and Katelyn with the kids. I unlocked the door and told them to come upstairs.

When they entered the master suite they gasped. Jerald looked at me and said "I like the house. Who had it built?" I replied "Bella bought the land and had the house built to her specifications. It was to a graduation present for the end of the year, but they finished last week and got the furniture in over the weekend. Bella and I stayed here last night and our family came back over this morning. We found out this morning that Bella may be carrying triplets." Katelyn and Jerald were surprised, like our family was.

I then said "I believe Bella wants to still try and teach they kids. Someone will always be with her should she get sick again. We also have our own bus for the Cullen Academy for the Deaf. It's at my folks place right now." Just then I heard Bella's phone go off. I grabbed it and saw a text from Fred.

I took her phone to her and said 'Fred sent you a text.' She took it and read it. I saw a smile come to her face. She then said 'Fred said the school district has agreed to let my buy the land across from the high school to build the Cullen Academy. He said there is about 20 acres. He also said that Scott and another architect have designed the school to be a little bigger than we were first told. He said he will be by soon to show us the plans and explain everything.' I nodded. She then got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a few minutes.

When she came out she crawled back in bed. She smiled and the Marshalls and signed 'have a seat. Emmett might bite but I don't believe he has rabies.' Everyone laughed. Emmett looked at Bella and said 'I might bite you if you don't watch it.' That got a head smack from Rose. He then said "Oww. What was that for Rosie? What did I do?" She then replied "you will not bite anyone, especially Bella you ape." I also noticed that while they had their little exchange they had signed what they said. It seems it has become second nature for us all to sign so Bella knew what was going on.

Bella then picked up the remote and pushed a few buttons and game console became visible. I noticed it was Wii. Bella got out of bed, went to the area were the console was and pulled out the Wii Fit platform. She then got the game from a shelf nearby and out it in and it booted up. She then got a controller from her bedside table and used it to configure the system. I watched her as she did all of this without her saying a word to anyone in the room.

I also noticed it had gotten quite in the room. Everyone was watching her closely. Once it was set up for her, she got on the Fit platform and it started her with some Yoga stretches. I was watching closely and noticed she was more limber than I remember. I then looked down at the carpet. I noticed there was an unusual pattern to it, but it did not go out into the rest of the room. While Bella was exercising, the screen flickered and it went half screen to show the front door. I noticed it was Fred. I said for him to come in and upstairs. He said ok.

In a minute he was in the master suite and noticed Bella doing the Yoga on the Wii. He smiled. He then said "she had asked for the Wii for the bedroom and for there to be a specific space defined but not to make it stand out from the room." He pointed to the area she was in. I asked "why?" He the said "she wanted the bedroom set up in such a way that she could use the Wii in one small area without blocking the walk way to the bathroom or closet. She also had the Wii in the basement set up so multiple people could be there and in here and all play the same game. Our computer guy spent hours on the phone with Nintendo making sure it would work the way she wanted it to. And also be able for the other features in the house to still work when playing games here or in the game room." I smiled and nodded.

I realized that Bella had already figured that if she was to be on bed rest or confined to the house she would have to have something to keep her mind busy. She worked out for about 30 minutes and shut it off and put it away. She then noticed everyone was looking at her. She asked 'what's wrong? Never seen someone do Yoga before. Hi Fred. Do you have the plans for the new school with you?' He nodded. I said to Bella 'love you need to get in the bed and rest. Fred can show the plans while you are in the bed.' With that she got back into bed.

Fred laid out the plans and showed us that the revised plans show an auditorium that will seat 300. He says "it will have a full gym, with an indoor play are the same size as the gym for the smaller kids. There will be a regular library with a computer room with 20 workstations. The workstations will have complete access to the Internet. There will be a teacher's lounge. The nurse's office has room for 10 sick students at a time. It will have a restaurant style refrigerator/freezer for students medication that must be keep. The first part of the school (pointing to where the main office, clinic, cafeteria, and one wing of 10 classrooms) will be completed in 4 months. I will again put on extra crews to get that much done so you can move into that part while we finish the rest. We will be completely finished by spring next year. I have told the crews that the faster and harder they work the bigger the bonus I will give them." I saw Bella smile.

She then asked for a piece of paper. I got a notepad from her bedside table and a pen to hand to her. She wrote something on it. She handed the paper to Fred and said 'call her and tell her I referred you to her. She can get you more work that you can handle. Also tell Scott to call her as well. I was thinking of bringing the Swan Corp headquarters to Forks.' I looked at her and asked 'why would you bring it here?'

She looked at me and said 'well Erin has been complaining about the smog and traffic in LA as has Walter. When Erin came to Forks a while back she said it was beautiful. So I asked her to talk to the employees in the office and asked if they would like to move. She has sent the up here for 3 to 4 day trips so they can look around. Erin contacted our local real estate agent and informed her what will be needed and found out there would not be enough housed in or near Forks for everyone. Erin has arranged for the company to purchase all non-reservation land for building the housing for the employees.'

She then said 'I have received many emails from the employees asking about getting away from the 'big city' for the 'quiet life'. Fred, I need you to fix the entrance to the property so people will know were the drive way is. Also, ask Erin for the specifics for the families coming to Forks. Erin has arranged for all the employees to come to Forks from March 22nd to the 30th. That is LA county's spring break. Fred that week I would like you and Scott to meet with the families and try to permanent housing for them hammered out. Also Erin should give you a copy of the plans for the building we have in LA. You and Scott can remodel it or make new ones for here. The reason for you and Scott to meet the families is to know what requirements each needs in their home. I do know that some of the kids have special needs and those must be attended to first above anything else. My only stipulation is that all the homes be single stories.'

I heard Bella's phone ringing and handed it to her. She mouthed 'crap. Speak of the devil in Prada and she will arrive.' Just then the door bell rang. I looked at the TV and saw Erin. I nudged Bella and pointed to the TV. She nodded her head and I said "come on in Erin. We are upstairs in the master suite." She came up a minute later and smiled.

I smiled at her and introduced my self "Hi, I'm Edward." Then pointing to everyone else I continued the introductions till Erin knew names and faces. I also introduced Erin to Fred. Then Erin said "I have some papers for Bella that needs her attention. Also, Fred I want to sit down with you first thing tomorrow and discuss the new HQ, the employee housing and the school." I noticed Fred salute Erin and he waved to everyone and left.

Bella looked at me and said 'I want one of the pictures from this morning please.' I nodded. Then Erin looked at me and asked "what pictures?" I looked at her and asked her "do you understand Bella?" She said "yes. I have taken sign language classes in college before Bella lost her hearing. We have other hearing impaired employees. It is easier to be able to communicate with them. Most all of the employees have taken sign language courses since a third of the employees are hearing impaired like Bella. Walter, the CFO, he is deaf. He was born deaf. Everything in the HQ in LA is designed for the hearing impaired." I heard Bella chuckle.

I looked at her and asked 'what?' She replied 'that is why Erin and I get along so well. She is a no-bullshit person. When she sets her mind to do something, it will get done. Please hand the picture to Erin.' I handed the picture to Erin and she gasped. Erin looked at Bella and asked "is this what I think it is?" Bella nodded. I then looked at Erin and asked "what do you think it is?" She replied "Bella is pregnant with triplets?" I nodded. Erin smiled real big. Then Erin said "now I have to inform the employees that the boss is expecting. Be ready for lots of goodies from them. I will leave, but I will come by tomorrow and check on you Bella. Take care of her Edward."

Bella got my attention and said 'please go tell her we're getting married Friday. And that she must be there.' I nodded and ran after Erin. I caught up to her at her car. I said to her "Bella wants you to be in town Friday. She and I will be getting married. The girls are staying here for her bachelorette party. She wants you to be here." She looked at me and asked "do you have a cell phone?" I nodded. She then said "I will order you a Blackberry like Bella's and make sure all the phone numbers she has in hers are programmed in yours for you. This way if says to call me, you will have my number. You will be meeting the employees the end of next month. It is being called a company retreat. I have booked every hotel in the nearby area and chartered the plane to bring everyone to Forks. We are talking about 300 families and close to 500 kids all together. So you will be thrown to the sharks that week. You will be considered Co-CEO of the company. I will talk to you more tomorrow about things with the company so you know what your getting into. Have a good night." She then got in her car and left.

I went back into the house and told Bella she said she would be there. I also told her I had invited Erin to her bachelorette party. She smiled. She said 'she works to damn much. She eats, sleeps and works. She hasn't taken time off for herself since mom and dad died. Babe, please bring me my laptop. I have an email to send off.' I did as she asked. I watched as she typed the email. It read _'Erin, you are here by ordered to take the rest of this week off. You will come to my house and rest and relax. You will be mine and Edward's guest. I will have Edward take your laptop from you tomorrow. I am going to send a company email stating that you are on a mandated vacation till this Sunday. You be here at 10 am with you stuff. Be prepared to hand over your laptop when you get here. Understand? Bella.'_

She then sent another email to a lot of email addresses saying _'To all employees. Erin Sanders is on a mandated vacation till Sunday, February 9th. Any questions email them to her and you will get a response next week when she gets back to the office or ask Walter. Do not call her either. I have already informed her I am locking up her laptop till Sunday, don't make me take her cell phone too. I will be getting married this Friday. I also found out this morning Edward and I are expecting. I will update you all when I can confirm without a doubt other details. Please make sure you have updated you company email address book. There are several new email addresses you will need to have. All necessary contact info if also available. This new data is for my husband to be and our family here in Forks. If you have questions, you can email any of them directly. Enjoy a week without Erin screaming at you guys. Later, Bella._

I asked her 'does Erin yell or scream at them?' She shook her head no. She then said 'that is a company wide joke about Erin. I remember when I was at MIT, we went to LA to check on thing at the office. Well, we made ourselves at home in her office and when she came in she was yelling in Japanese into her cell phone. I found out later that the person on the other end of her call had bad cell reception. She didn't see us sitting on the sofa she had in her office for about 20 minutes. I then pulled out my cell and sent her a text saying to calm down and talk normally. When she got it, she looked around and found us looking at her. We were ready to die laughing at her. She finished her call and laughed with us. So when ever someone mentions screaming I think of that day. She was talking to our liaison in the Tokyo office. I had to make her call him back on the land line and found out it was her cell that was the problem. I spoke to him and ironed out what was wrong in perfect Japanese. He told me she was a sweet woman when she wasn't yelling and her Japanese sucked. After that she took a few refresher courses in Japanese. I also made her take up Yoga for relaxation. She is a lot calmer now than she was ten years ago.' I was laughing at the story Bella had shared.

Bella yawned and the family said their goodbyes and said they would be back in the morning to make breakfast at 9am for Bella.

BPOV (same day)

Ed woke me up at 9:30am. I sat up and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Ed followed me and held my hair till I was done. Then he got a wash cloth and wiped my face and then carried me back to bed.

Once he placed me back in bed, he placed a breakfast tray in my lap. I smiled weakly at Ed and eat. He then touched me and said 'dad said Dr. Amanda Neilson called him and said she has a cancellation at 11. So when you get through eating, you need to take a shower and I will have Alice and Rose come up and help you get dressed. Ok?' I frowned. He asked 'what's wrong baby?' I replied 'I want you to help me get dressed. Alice and Rose can pick out what I wear, but I want you to help me. That is what you get to do being my husband. Right?' He nodded and said 'as you wish love. Let me get them up here to do that. Go take a shower.' He kissed me and got the remote and got Alice and Rose to come up to the bedroom.

I went to take a relaxing shower. After about 15 minutes I shut the water off and got out. Ed came in and helped me dry off and also helped me get dressed. I noticed he looked at the clock, I looked also and noticed it read 10:15. We finished and went downstairs.

We got into Carlisle's car and he took us to the hospital for my first Ob appointment. Once we got there Ed and followed Carlisle to the Ob/Gy department. At the check in desk I handed the nurse there my medical id card, my driver's license and my medical file memory card. I noticed that Ed had a puzzled look on his face and watched me hand the nurse the memory card. She then handed me both id cards back and Carlisle said 'you just t need to sign here and your all checked in'. I put my signature on the paper and we sat down.

The nurse at the desk waved us up to the door. Another nurse was there and handed me a cup to pee in. I took it and went to the restroom to give my sample. When I was done I went back to Ed and Carlisle. The nurse showed us to an exam room.

Another person came into the room a few minutes later. She asked Carlisle something I couldn't make out. Then she looked at me and spoke. I just looked at her like she was stupid. I felt Carlisle shaking as if he was laughing. Then the woman asked Carlisle "is she deaf?" Carlisle spoke to the woman and signed for me "yes she is. She lost her hearing in an accident that killed her parents several years ago."

Ed then handed me my laptop. I smiled and opened it. I then typed "hello doctor, my name is Bella Swan. I cannot hear. I would normally speak but after a vomiting spell last night, my throat is so raw it hurts to talk. Carlisle and Edward can tell you what happened. I took a home pregnancy test last week and it said I was pregnant. Just so you know, I am not a stupid regular teenager. I have and IQ of 198. I have a doctorate in Cognitive Sciences from MIT, I also hold a teaching degree for all grade levels and can teach American Sign Language. You should have all my medical records on you tablet since I gave my medical record memory card to the nice nurse out front."

Dr. Neilson looked in shock. She then said (Carlisle translated for me) "my husband told me about a very intelligent young woman he meet last month, but he did not tell me her name. I am pleased to meet you Bella. You can call me Amanda. We tested the urine sample you gave and it is positive for the pregnancy hormones. Also Carlisle said he had dropped off a sample of your blood yesterday and had it test and I have made those results part of your medical file. What I would now like to do is do an ultrasound to take measurements to see how far along you really are. OK?" I nodded.

Amanda brought in a portable ultrasound unit and had me lay back on the exam table. She put the gel on my belly and checked me out. I noticed she spoke to Carlisle. He nodded and took a look. I noticed he had a shocked expression come to his face and then he smiled real big. She printed a few copies and Ed looked at me and smiled real big.

I looked at HIM and asked 'what is it? Why are you and Carlisle smiling?' He replied 'you are very pregnant. Amanda says your carrying triplets baby.' At that Amanda turned the monitor towards me and pointed to each one. I then smiled.

Then Amanda said (while Ed translated for me) "you will need to take a few extra precautions more than someone carrying a single baby. You will need to eat healthy. Take prenatal vitamins daily along with an iron supplement. I suggested you always keep a bottle of water with you and something you can snack on between meals. You will also need to rest more than normal so don't work too hard. The less stress you have the better. I will want you back in my office in 3 weeks for a check up and we will again measure your babies to see if there is anything I need to have you do or not do. Carlisle will have my number, he can give it to you and if you need anything please call me. Anytime day or night. You will be my special patient. Now I see you may be about 5 weeks now. This could be off, hence the reason for re-measurement in 3 weeks. Take it easy. I will see you in 3 weeks."

I nodded and smiled. Ed helped me clean the gel off my stomach. Then we left. Carlisle told Ed, he had set up my next appointment while Ed helped me clean up. Carlisle also handed me back a card and I put it back in my purse with my medical card. Once we are in the car, I leaned on Ed and fell asleep.

Ed woke me saying we were home. We got out of the car and went into the house. Ed had me sit on one of the couches in the living room. I looked at Ed and asked 'can you take me to our room. I'm a little tired.' He nodded and picked me up and carried me upstairs. Once I was settled in bed, he made sure the TV was on and I had the remote nearby. He told me he would be downstairs with the family if I needed him. He then placed an old school hand bell on the night table next to the bed. He said 'since you can't talk, use this to get our attention downstairs. I have made sure the TV and mic are on up here so you can ring the bell. Please rest and I will check on you later. I will also call Jerald and Katelyn with our news. Ok?' I nodded and yawned. He kissed my forehead and tucked my in and headed back downstairs.

After what felt like 15 or 20 minutes, I felt sink again. I got up and ran to the toilet. After another few minutes I felt Ed next to me. When I was done, he picked me up and carried me back to bed. He got a wash cloth and wiped my face off. I then said to him 'there are folding chairs in the basement storage closet so everyone can come up here and sit. I don't want to be alone.' He nodded. After a few minutes everyone came into the bedroom each carrying a chair. We all sat around and watched TV.

The family was talking most of the day. I slept on and off. Around 5:30pm, the door bell rang. Everyone looked at Ed and asked "who's gonna answer the door." He said "watch the TV. I will from here." He pushed the button to see who was at the door. Then he said "hello". He noticed it was Jerald and Katelyn with the kids. He unlocked the door and told them to come upstairs.

When they entered the master suite they gasped. Jerald looked at Ed and said "I like the house. Who had it built?" He replied "Bella bought the land and had the house built to her specifications. It was to a graduation present for the end of the year, but they finished last week and got the furniture in over the weekend. Bella and I stayed here last night and our family came back over this morning. We found out this morning that Bella may be carrying triplets." Katelyn and Jerald were surprised, like our family was.

Ed then said "I believe Bella wants to still try and teach they kids. Someone will always be with her should she get sick again. We also have our own bus for the Cullen Academy for the Deaf. It's at my folks place right now." Ed handed me my cell phone and said 'Fred sent you a text.' I took it and read it. I smiled. I then said 'Fred said the school district has agreed to let my buy the land across from the high school to build the Cullen Academy. He said there is about 20 acres. He also said that Scott and another architect have designed the school to be a little bigger than we were first told. He said he will be by soon to show us the plans and explain everything.' Ed nodded. I then got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a few minutes.

When I came out I crawled back in bed. I smiled and then said to Marshalls 'have a seat. Emmett might bite but I don't believe he has rabies.' Everyone laughed. Emmett looked at Bella and said 'I might bite you if you don't watch it.' That got a head smack from Rose. He then said "Oww. What was that for Rosie? What did I do?" She then replied "you will not bite anyone, especially Bella you ape." I smiled at what was said and done.

I then picked up the remote and pushed a few buttons and game console became visible. I got out of bed, went to the area were the console was and pulled out the Wii Fit platform. I then got the game from a shelf nearby and out it in and it booted up. I then got a controller from my bedside table and used it to configure the system. I know everyone was watching me as I did all of this without me saying a word to anyone in the room. While I was exercising, the screen flickered and it went half screen to show the front door. I noticed it was Fred. I know someone let Fred in while I continued to exercise. I worked out for about half an hour. I put the Wii away and went back to bed.

I asked 'what's wrong? Never seen someone do Yoga before. Hi Fred. Do you have the plans for the new school with you?' He nodded. Ed said to me 'love you need to get in the bed and rest. Fred can show the plans while you are in the bed.' With that I got back into bed.

Fred laid out the plans and showed us that the revised plans show an auditorium that will seat 300. He says "it will have a full gym, with an indoor play are the same size as the gym for the smaller kids. There will be a regular library with a computer room with 20 workstations. The workstations will have complete access to the Internet. There will be a teacher's lounge. The nurse's office has room for 10 sick students at a time. It will have a restaurant style refrigerator/freezer for students medication that must be keep. The first part of the school (pointing to where the main office, clinic, cafeteria, and one wing of 10 classrooms) will be completed in 4 months. I will again put on extra crews to get that much done so you can move into that part while we finish the rest. We will be completely finished by spring next year. I have told the crews that the faster and harder they work the bigger the bonus I will give them." I smiled.

I then asked for a piece of paper. Ed got a notepad from my bedside table and a pen to hand to me. I wrote Erin's info on it. I handed the paper to Fred and said 'call her and tell her I referred you to her. She can get you more work that you can handle. Also tell Scott to call her as well. I was thinking of bringing the Swan Corp headquarters to Forks.' Ed looked at me and asked 'why would you bring it here?'

I looked at him and said 'well Erin has been complaining about the smog and traffic in LA as has Walter. When Erin came to Forks a while back she said it was beautiful. So I asked her to talk to the employees in the office and asked if they would like to move. She has sent the up here for 3 to 4 day trips so they can look around. Erin contacted our local real estate agent and informed her what will be needed and found out there would not be enough housed in or near Forks for everyone. Erin has arranged for the company to purchase all non-reservation land for building the housing for the employees.'

I then said 'I have received many emails from the employees asking about getting away from the 'big city' for the 'quiet life'. Fred, I need you to fix the entrance to the property so people will know were the drive way is. Also, ask Erin for the specifics for the families coming to Forks. Erin has arranged for all the employees to come to Forks from March 22nd to the 30th. That is LA county's spring break. Fred that week I would like you and Scott to meet with the families and try to permanent housing for them hammered out. Also Erin should give you a copy of the plans for the building we have in LA. You and Scott can remodel it or make new ones for here. The reason for you and Scott to meet the families is to know what requirements each needs in their home. I do know that some of the kids have special needs and those must be attended to first above anything else. My only stipulation is that all the homes be single stories.'

Ed handed me my phone again. I mouthed 'crap. Speak of the devil in Prada and she will arrive.' Ed nudged me and pointed to the TV. I nodded my head and Ed said "come on in Erin. We are upstairs in the master suite." She came up a minute later and smiled.

Ed made introductions. Then Erin said "I have some papers for Bella that needs her attention. Also, Fred I want to sit down with you first thing tomorrow and discuss the new HQ, the employee housing and the school." I noticed Fred salute Erin and he waved to everyone and left. I snickered.

I looked at Ed and said 'I want one of the pictures from this morning please.' He nodded. Then Erin looked at Ed and asked "what pictures?" He looked at her and asked her "do you understand Bella?" She said "yes. I have taken sign language classes in college before Bella lost her hearing. We have other hearing impaired employees. It is easier to be able to communicate with them. Most all of the employees have taken sign language courses since a third of the employees are hearing impaired like Bella. Walter, the CFO, he is deaf. He was born deaf. Everything in the HQ in LA is designed for the hearing impaired." I chuckled.

He looked at me and asked 'what?' I replied 'that is why Erin and I get along so well. She is a no-bullshit person. When she sets her mind to do something, it will get done. Please hand the picture to Erin.' I handed the picture to Erin and she gasped. Erin looked at I and asked "is this what I think it is?" I nodded. Ed then looked at Erin and asked "what do you think it is?" She replied "Bella is pregnant with triplets?" He nodded. Erin smiled real big. Then Erin said "now I have to inform the employees that the boss is expecting. Be ready for lots of goodies from them. I will leave, but I will come by tomorrow and check on you Bella. Take care of her Edward."

I got Ed's attention and said 'please go tell her we're getting married Friday. And that she must be there.' He nodded and ran after Erin. He came a few minutes later and told me Erin would be there. He also said he had invited her to my bachelorette party.

I smiled. I then said 'she works to damn much. She eats, sleeps and works. She hasn't taken time off for herself since mom and dad died. Babe, please bring me my laptop. I have an email to send off.' He did as I asked. He watched as I typed the email.

It read:

_'Erin, you are here by ordered to take the rest of this week off. You will come to my house and rest and relax. You will be mine and Edward's guest. I will have Edward take your laptop from you tomorrow. I am going to send a company email stating that you are on a mandated vacation till this Sunday. You be here at 10 am with you stuff. Be prepared to hand over your laptop when you get here. Understand? Bella.'_

I then sent another email to a lot of email addresses saying:

_'To all employees. Erin Sanders is on a mandated vacation till Sunday, February 9th. Any questions email them to her and you will get a response next week when she gets back to the office or ask Walter. Do not call her either. I have already informed her I am locking up her laptop till Sunday, don't make me take her cell phone too. I will be getting married this Friday. I also found out this morning Edward and I are expecting. I will update you all when I can confirm without a doubt other details. Please make sure you have updated you company email address book. There are several new email addresses you will need to have. All necessary contact info if also available. This new data is for my husband to be and our family here in Forks. If you have questions, you can email any of them directly. Enjoy a week without Erin screaming at you guys. Later, Bella._

Ed asked me 'does Erin yell or scream at them?' I shook my head no. I then said 'that is a company wide joke about Erin. I remember when I was at MIT, we went to LA to check on thing at the office. Well, we made ourselves at home in her office and when she came in she was yelling in Japanese into her cell phone. I found out later that the person on the other end of her call had bad cell reception. She didn't see us sitting on the sofa she had in her office for about 20 minutes. I then pulled out my cell and sent her a text saying to calm down and talk normally. When she got it, she looked around and found us looking at her. We were ready to die laughing at her. She finished her call and laughed with us. So when ever someone mentions screaming I think of that day. She was talking to our liaison in the Tokyo office. I had to make her call him back on the land line and found out it was her cell that was the problem. I spoke to him and ironed out what was wrong in perfect Japanese. He told me she was a sweet woman when she wasn't yelling and her Japanese sucked. After that she took a few refresher courses in Japanese. I also made her take up Yoga for relaxation. She is a lot calmer now than she was ten years ago.' Ed was laughing at the story I had shared.

I yawned and the family said their goodbyes and said they would be back in the morning to make breakfast at 9am for me.

11


	18. Chapter 18

**Peace & Quiet **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though.**

Chapter 18

February 5, 2014

EPOV

I woke up before Bella again. Well, I set my alarm clock to wake me at 8, so I could shower and get dressed before the family got here. I got The Marshalls phone number and called them asking if the kids could come over here and spend the day with us. Katelyn said "sure. Should I bring them there or can someone come and get them?" I told her "I'll get Jasper and Alice to drive the bus to get them. I'll call them and they should be there shortly. Besides I know I speak for myself and Bella, but we have grown fond of your kids as if they were part of the family. I know Bella truly loves being with them. Also, you and Jerald and the kids are invited to come over tomorrow. Bella is having her bachelorette party here and I will have my bachelor party at my folks. I promise that the only thing available is Coke and stuff. No alcohol." She replied "ok. We'll see you all tomorrow. Should I pack for the kids to stay the night with you guys?"

I thought and said "sure. We have plenty of room here. You and Jerald are also invited to stay this weekend. Bella has arranged for us to take our honeymoon during the week of Forks' spring break. She hasn't told me where we are going." Just then I heard the door bell. I went to open the door and saw mom and dad with more groceries in their arms. I then said to Katelyn "I need to let you go so I can call Jasper and Alice for them to pick up the kids. See ya later. Bye" I hung up with her and called Jasper.

_Jasper - Hello._

_ Me - Hey Jazz. Can you do me a favor this morning before you and Alice come over?_

_ Jasper - Yea. What is it?_

_ Me - Can you got pick up the Marshall kids in the bus?_

_ Jasper - Sure. Is Katelyn and Jerald ok with this?_

_ Me - Yes. I just got off the phone with them. I also invited them and the kids to the parties tomorrow and to spend the weekend here. You got their address?_

_ Jasper - Yep. See ya soon bro._

_ Me - Later._

Everyone was there by 9. Mom and Sara made breakfast for everyone. I let Bella sleep. At 10, the door bell rang. I went to open the door to see Erin. She came in and I pointed to the kitchen for breakfast. She turned and asked "where's Bella?" I replied "still asleep. Hold on I need to check on her." I went to the kitchen and used the remote to look in on Bella in bed. I saw the bed empty. I put down the remote and ran upstairs. When I got there I found Bella doing more yoga from a DVD. She looked at me and smiled and continued her exercising.

When she was done she handed me the box for the DVD. It was yoga for pregnant mothers. She then turned to me and said 'it is low impact and great. You need to not be so stressed too love. You would not have known I was doing it because I did it in my room before or sometimes after my shower. It helps me stay limber and focused. Let me get dressed in something else and we can go back downstairs with the family. By the way, is Erin here?' I nodded. Bella said 'ok. I will take her laptop from her when we go down.' While she was getting dressed, I asked dad to head off Jasper and get him to take them to the game room. He nodded. I waited till Bella was ready to head down.

When we got downstairs, dad came to her and asked her how she felt. She looked at him and replied 'fine. My throat still hurts, but otherwise I feel fine.' He stepped back and let Bella sit at the island bar to eat. She then turned to Erin and said 'you laptop please.' Erin relinquished her laptop. Then Bella said 'I want anyone who hears her phone go off or see her with it out to take if from her. She is on a mandatory vacation till Monday morning when she heads back to LA.' I looked at the family and they were all nodding agreement.

When Bella had finished eating I told her I had a surprise for her. I yelled for Emmett and Jasper to come upstairs. When they came up, so did the Marshall kids. I saw a big smile upon her face. They came over and hugged her. I then said to everyone 'we are taking a lazy day. We will watch movies in the living room today. We men will cater to the ladies today. This is so that Bella is not the only one to be waited on.' Everyone liked that, especially the girls. Then Bella said 'we will take turned picking and watching movies. We will start will Jane, then an adult will pick the next. That way we will have a variety. Agreed?' Everyone nodded in agreement. We all then went into the living room and comfortable to watch movies.

About 1pm, I noticed that Bella had Jane in her arms and they were both asleep. I got dad's attention. He looked as did everyone else. Emmett says "that will your little ones doing that in the future." I smiled at the thought. Everyone took their phone to take a picture of Bella and Jane asleep. Jasper looked at me and said "Edward, can I talk to you?" I nodded. I put a pillow under Bella's head and followed Jasper out back.

When Jasper and I were out back and far enough from the house that no one could hear us, he spoke. He said "Jerald was telling me this morning while Katelyn and Alice helped the kids get their stuff, that he and Katelyn have to get back to work and they were going to have to hire a nanny to watch them when their not in school. I asked him why. He said he and Katelyn have to spend more time away from home than in it. The kids are all affected by their long absences. He told me that Tommy has become withdrawn from him. And Katelyn told him the same about Sue. He said the other three don't say much. He also said he was trying to avoid having Katelyn going back to work, but he says he thinks she is misses working."

I looked as Jasper and asked "how long are they away from the kids in a stretch?" Jasper said "Jerald and Katelyn have had to be away for as much as six months. He also said on occasion one of them has been away for almost a year. Jerald said the kids don't normally take to anyone as fast as they have to you and Bella. When they got home from the field trip last week, he said all they talked about was you, Bella and our family and how much fun they had with us. He also said that when they told the kids about Bella being sick the kids were the reason they wanted to come over. The kids wanted to see Bella and you. He did ask me to pass on a request to you. He asked for you and our parents to contact him and Katelyn today to talk about something. He wouldn't tell me what, so don't ask. I would suggest you call them and ask the over to find out what they want. The sooner the better." I nodded,

I then said to Jasper, "let's go back in and I'll call them to come over here for a conference. And since Erin is here, she may be of help for any legal questions Jerald and Katelyn may have." He nodded and we went back inside. I went to my music room and call Jerald.

_Jerald - Hello_

_ Me - Jerald its Edward. Jasper said you wanted to talk to me and my family about something._

_ Jerald - Yes. Katelyn and I do. Could we come over now to discuss it?_

_ Me - Sure. We are having a movie day and we men here are waiting on our ladies hand and foot. This way Bella doesn't do anything that's unnecessary. Come on over._

_ Jerald - see you shortly. Bye._

_ Me - Bye. _

Once I was done I went back to the living room and noticed Bella and Jane were still asleep. I got Tommy's attention and asked him 'would you and the others like to go hang out upstairs with Bella? We have a Wii in the master bedroom you guys could play on.' He smiled and nodded. I watched him tell Sue, Jason and Alec. I asked Emmett if he could gently pick up Jane while I got Bella and take them upstairs to hang out. He nodded and picked up Jane. She didn't stir. I got Bella and she also didn't stir. I asked Rose if she would get up and the bed ready for these two ladies. She nodded and ran upstairs. Emmett and I made our way to the master suite.

I placed Bella on the bed first. Then Emmett placed Jane right beside Bella and we covered them up. I got the Wii out for them and told them were the games are. I also said that if any of them get tired, they could join Bella and Jane on the bed. I told them about the bell by the bed and explained what it is for. Tommy looked at it and nodded. Sue asked 'where is the bathroom?' I turned her around and pointed to the door. She smiled. I also told them about the remote and asked they not touch it. Tommy and Sue nodded. With that done, Emmett and I headed back down.

Dad had shut off the DVD player and put the movie back up. The door bell rang at the time. I opened the door and let in Jerald and Katelyn. I offered them something to drink, they accepted and mom got the drinks.

Jerald started talking first. He said "Edward, Katelyn and I have been talking. We normally hire a nanny to watch them when we can't. But seeing how the kids love to be with you all, we have decided to ask if you would consent to be the guardians. I am sure Jasper told what he and I talked about this morning. I will tell the others. Before we moved here, Tommy and Sue were both withdrawn. Jason was starting to withdraw from us. Jane and Alec they always played together. We moved away from the city in the hopes our jobs would slack off and allow us more time with the kids. But our employer says that we both have to go back to work and that we would need to be away more often than before."

Erin then asked "what do you do?" Jerald said "I'm VP of Promotions and Marketing. While Katelyn is VP of Media Relations for the President and VP of Nova Corp. Why?" Erin said "you two work for Nova Corp?" Katelyn said "yes. Why?" Erin then asked me "can I either have my laptop back or can I use yours?" I pointed to the TV in the living room and picked up the remote and got online. I then pulled the keyboard and mouse out for her.

Erin then replies "I will take care of it for you. Do you two want to spend time with the kids or do you want to work more?" Jerald replied "I want to work." Katelyn said "I miss working very much. We just don't have the attachment to the kids that we should. I guess that comes with them being deaf that they need more than we can give them. We just want them to be happy." Erin nodded and says "do you want the Cullens and the Hales to be the kids' guardians or just Edward and Bella?" I watch Jerald and Katelyn look at each other and said "we would like to ask for Edward and Bella to adopt them so they would have a stable and loving home. The kids love all of you."

Emmett then said "you don't know how well they love being around us." He took out his cell phone and showed them the picture of Jane and Bella asleep on the couch, and the picture of Jane asleep in Bella's arms last week at Chuck E. Cheese. Jerald looked at me and said "Jane never did that with anyone, not even us. Could you send us copies of those please?" Emmett nodded.

Erin then said "Edward do you have a printer connected to the system?" I looked and noticed a color laser jet under the staircase. I pointed to it. She then said "I have the necessary paper drawn up now. I will print them off and we can take care of everything else." Katelyn then asked "what are you a lawyer?" Erin replied "as a matter of fact I am. I am employed by The Swan Corp as the corporate attorney. I also handle all of Bella's personal legal matters and all of the Hales and Cullens. I will also handle the legal matters of the Cullen Academy. Bella has decided to move Swan Corp's HQ here to Forks and well as all the employees and their families."

I then turned to Alice and asked "can you got get the kids from upstairs. I would like to ask them about this before we finalize everything." She nodded and ran. In a few minutes Alice, Tommy, Sue, Jason and Alec came back down.

I sat them down and said 'your parents want to ask you guys something?' With that I signaled for Jerald to talk to them. He looked at me and said "what do I do?" I replied "Tell them what you and Katelyn want to do. It would be easier on them if you told them and let them say if they like the idea than force them into. You don't want them to think you never wanted them or that you don't love them. Just explain to them that you two have talked long and hard and have come to a decision. Ok?" He nodded.

Over the next half hour, Jerald and Katelyn explained that they loved the kids but did not want to give up their jobs. They also explained that they wanted them to be happy with the decision, since if effected them. Jerald and Katelyn explained that they had asked if Bella and I would like to adopt them so they could have a stable home life and that they would not have to hire a nanny to stay with them months at a time. When they were done explaining to the kids they looked at each other and went to the other side of the room and started talking to each other.

Jerald looked at me and asked "what are they doing?" I replied "they are in their own little conference talking about what you have said to them and the option lay before them." After about 5 minutes, they came back to us and Tommy said 'we would very much like to be adopted by Edward and Bella. We love them already. We only have one real question. Will you come back to take us away?" I looked at Jerald and saw the look of shock on his face. I understood why the question was asked. Tommy and Sue didn't want to get too attached to me and Bella if Jerald and Katelyn decided to come back and take them away.

Jerald replied "no. We would only come back to visit to see how your are doing. This is for you to decide. If you decide to have no contact with us then we will not come back at all. But we would like to be apart of your lives still, even as a visitor. We do love you, but we believe we are not what you truly need in a family. In this last week we have noticed that you are happier than you have been with the nannies we have had for you. So what do you say?" I noticed Tommy looked at Sue then to Jason and Alec. Then they all looked back to Jerald and Katelyn and nodded.

Then Alec asked 'do we have a new mommy and daddy now?' I looked at him and said "you can call Bella and me that if you want. Or you can call us by our names. I feel like an older brother than a father to you guys. Ok?' Alec nodded. I looked at Erin and asked "how long will the paper work take to complete?" She said "I just need the signatures of the parties in question. That means yours and Bella's, Jerald's and Katelyn's signature on 3 sets of papers. The papers are standard adoption papers. I will head to the county judge once all 3 copies are signed here and get his signature on them and leave a copy for the county clerk. Once the judge has signed them, it will be done." With that Erin got the papers from the printer and we signed where she pointed. Then I looked at the TV and noticed Bella was not in bed. I then looked up and saw her and Jane coming down the stairs. Bella carrying Jane in her arms.

When she got to the living room she asked 'how did Jane and I get to the bedroom?' I replied 'Emmett took Jane and I carried you and we put you two in the bed. Did you have a nice nap?' Bella nodded. Jane just looked at me and smiled. I held my hands out to Jane and she came to me. Then Bella saw the papers and asked 'what's going on?' Dad stepped up and said "it seems that Jerald and Katelyn have asked if you and Edward would adopt their kids so they could have a stable home life and be with people who would love them and take care of them as their own. Tommy, Sue, Jason and Alec have agreed. We just need to ask Jane and see if she is also in agreement with her siblings." Bella looked shocked, but nodded.

I then had Bella sit down and take Jane. Tommy stepped up and looked at me. I asked him 'do you want to explain to her?' He nodded. He then got on eye level with Jane and explained. After a few minutes, I watched her as she put her index finger to her chin as if thinking. She looked at Bella and then to me and asked 'what would I call you?' Tommy smiled. He then told her either by their names or what ever she wanted. She then asked Jerald and Katelyn 'will I have a new mommy and daddy now?' Tommy replied 'if they don't mind you calling them that.' She looked at me and asked me 'can I call you daddy?' I blushed and said 'if you want to you can.' With that Bella put Jane in my arms and signed the papers.

She then looked at Jerald and Katelyn and said 'you will always be welcome to visit. I do not want to deny you the ability to see them.' She then looked at Erin and said 'get them papers filed fast.' Then to the kids 'Sue, you and Jane will have to share a room. That way the boys each have a room. Ed can you call Fred and get him here ASAP.' I nodded. Bella then turned back to Jerald and Katelyn and said 'you are still invited to the wedding. So don't be late.'

At that point the kids went to choose which rooms they wanted on the second floor. I looked at Bella and said 'were starting off with a house full. Are you ready for the challenge my love?' She looked at me and replied 'This is a test for when our little darlings are older. Besides, I always wanted a large family. Mom and dad were only ever to have me. I felt lonely when I wasn't around you guys all the time. I think we really need Fred to build us a bigger house so we could be better prepared for a really large family. This way each of the kids has their very own room. What do you say about that?' He smiled and nodded.

About 30 minutes later Fred arrived. He asked what he could do for us today. Before I could answer, Bella had placed a call to Scott. On the TV in the living room was Scott. She then had Jasper translate for her 'I have called you Scott because you and Fred have another rushed project that needs your immediate attention.' Just then Erin came back and handed the Marshalls their copy of the adoption papers and me, mine and Bella's copy. I stood up and said (having Jasper translate for Bella and the kids) "what my lovely wife is saying is that we need a bigger house. We just adopted the Marshall kids and Bella and I are expecting triplets. So we want to have a house with more rooms, so each child has their own room. We will need it within 2 years or less. Our immediate need for now is to re-work the extra space on the third floor into a nursery and one bedroom. I would like the new house to also be green. I believe I can get my parents and Jack and Sara to allow you to see the inside of their homes for ideas. The new house cannot be more than 2 stories. This one does not need a basement. We want a large game room. A large living room and large dining room, both to seat master suite should be in the middle of the second floor. It should be just like the one here only bigger. Any questions?"

Scott asked "do we need to ask the kids what colors they like so their rooms are more tailored to them?" I replied "That would be great. Also I want you to come over next week and we will have a pow-wow to get the kids to design a remodel of the rooms here. This will also allow you to find out what they would like in the new house as well. We also want each room to be set up the same as here with the addition of the TV in each room. Also I would like you to add a servants quarters off the back of the house on the ground floor, maybe off the kitchen. Oh Erin, can you find housekeeping staff for the house. Bella will not be taking care of a huge house alone. Scott, I will let you go for now. If you have any questions, call me. I want this project to be non-stressful on Bella. We will see you anytime next week you can make it. Bye." With that I ended the call with Scott.

Bella nodded about what I had said. She looked at Fred and said 'for now Fred you will need to ask the kids what they want in the rooms here and redecorate or redesign to fit them. Please don't hesitate to have a member of the family to help you communicate with them. The third floor space is to be turned in to 2 bedrooms. Get the geek back here because I want an upgrade to the system to include baby monitoring for the nursery. If you have any questions talk to Esme, Sara, Alice and Rose. No colors for that room till we find out what gender the babies are. I just want the space redone. I do want to have a Dutch door for the nursery.' Fred nodded. I told the kids 'you may have one of us with you so that you can tell Fred what you want your room to look like.'

I looked at Fred and said "the space on the third floor should be done first before the kids' rooms. The bedroom next to the nursery will be for Tommy." Fred nodded. I then turned to Jerald and Katelyn and asked "do the kids have any favorite things or clothes?" Katelyn said "not really." I turned to Emmett and asked "can you go upstairs and get Bella her laptop please?" He said yes and left. He came back a few minutes later and handed it to Bella. She smiled.

I then said to the family "we will spend some of tomorrow shopping for the kids. I believe we can do most of the clothes shopping at Wal-Mart in Port Angeles tomorrow. Alice did you make the list of stuff we still need here?" She nodded. Then Bella tugged on my shirt and pointed to her screen. She was showing me the Nintendo DSis. She then asked me what color I wanted. I told her blue. She nodded. I watched as she did that for all the kids. I watched her as she order a DSi for her, the kids and me. She then proceeded to order 7 of each game Wal-Mart sold. Along with the accessory kits for each of us. Jane, Alec and Jason would just be getting a regular DS Lite. When Bella was done, she closed her laptop and put it on the coffee table.

I looked at the time and it was almost 5pm. I then said "I see it's close to dinner time. Fred please come by on Monday and talk to the kids about their rooms." He nodded and left. Then I said "what shall we do for dinner family?" I said 'just order pizza and let Emmett and Jasper pick it up. We aren't on the map out here yet." Rosalie got the phone and placed our usual Cullen/Hale order plus a couple of extra pizzas. I turned to the kids and said 'Sue, you and Jane get the first pick of the rooms on the second floor since you two will share. When you two get back the boys get the others. Tommy will have to share with Alec till his room on the 3rd floor is done. So go.' With that Jane and Sue ran upstairs and found a room they wanted.

Once the rooms were chosen, Bella said 'we will go to Wal-mart in Port Angeles for some shopping for the kids. They need clothes, some toys and other stuff. By 6 pm tomorrow, the guys will go to the Cullen house for Ed's bachelor party. Taking Tommy, Jason and Alec with you. So you cannot drink alcohol. We girls will stay here and have my bachelorette party without alcohol. Since I can't drink it. Alice, please make a change to the drinks for the reception. We need juices of any variety." Alice nodded. At that time I sent Emmett, Jasper and Tommy to pick up the pizza order.

We sat around eating pizza and watching TV. At 8:30, Bella got up and had the kids go take baths. She then made sure they all got tucked into bed. She came back down and spent more time with the family. At 11pm, I told Bella to go upstairs and get ready for bed. She nodded and said good byes to our family. I also said my good byes to them. I locked the doors downstairs, set the alarm, and headed to bed. I changed and joined Bella in bed. We snuggled and fell asleep.

BPOV

I woke up about 10am. I felt good this morning. So I decided to do my yoga this morning. I had only been doing it for less than five minutes when Ed rushed into the room to look at me. I smiled at him and continued doing my exercises. He looked so handsome watching me.

When I was done I handed him the box for the DVD. It was yoga for pregnant mothers. I then turned to him and said 'it is low impact and great. You need to not be so stressed too love. You would not have known I was doing it because I did it in my room before or sometimes after my shower. It helps me stay limber and focused. Let me get dressed in something else and we can go back downstairs with the family. By the way, is Erin here?' He nodded. I said 'ok. I will take her laptop from her when we go down.'

When we got downstairs, Carlisle came to me and asked me how I felt. I looked at him and replied 'fine. My throat still hurts, but otherwise I feel fine.' He stepped back and let me sit at the island bar to eat. I then turned to Erin and said 'your laptop please.' Erin relinquished her laptop. Then I said 'I want anyone who hears her phone go off or see her with it out to take if from her. She is on a mandatory vacation till Monday morning when she heads back to LA.' I looked at the family and they were all nodding agreement.

When I had finished eating Ed told me he had a surprise for me. He said something, then Emmett and Jasper came in, so did the Marshall kids. I smiled real bug. They came over and hugged me. Ed then said to everyone 'we are taking a lazy day. We will watch movies in the living room today. We men will cater to the ladies today. This is so that Bella is not the only one to be waited on.' Everyone liked that, especially the girls. Then I said 'we will take turns picking and watching movies. We will start will Jane, then an adult will pick the next. That way we will have a variety. Agreed?' Everyone nodded in agreement. We all then went into the living room and comfortable to watch movies.

Sometime during the movie, I feel asleep on the couch. Sometime later I awoke in my bed with Jane sleeping next to me. I nudged her to wake her up. She looked at me sleepy eyes and I asked her 'ready to go back downstairs and watch TV again?' She nodded. We both used the bathroom and headed downstairs. I carried Jane in me arms.

When I got to the living room I asked 'how did Jane and I get to the bedroom?' Ed replied 'Emmett took Jane and I carried you and we put you two in the bed. Did you have a nice nap?' I nodded. Jane just looked at him and smiled. Ed held his hands out to Jane and she went to him. Then I saw the papers and asked 'what's going on?' Carlisle stepped up and said "it seems that Jerald and Katelyn have asked if you and Edward would adopt their kids so they could have a stable home life and be with people who would love them and take care of them as their own. Tommy, Sue, Jason and Alec have agreed. We just need to ask Jane and see if she is also in agreement with her siblings." I was shocked, but nodded.

Ed then had me sit down and take Jane. Tommy stepped up and looked at him. Ed asked him 'do you want to explain to her?' He nodded. He then got on eye level with Jane and explained. After a few minutes, we watched her as she put her index finger to her chin as if thinking. She looked at me and then to Ed and asked 'what would I call you?' Tommy smiled. He then told her either by their names or what ever she wanted. She then asked Jerald and Katelyn 'will I have a new mommy and daddy now?' Tommy replied 'if they don't mind you calling them that.' She looked at Ed and asked him 'can I call you daddy?' He blushed and said 'if you want to you can.' With that I put Jane in his arms and signed the papers.

I then looked at Jerald and Katelyn and said 'you will always be welcome to visit. I do not want to deny you the ability to see them.' I then looked at Erin and said 'get them papers filed fast.' Then to the kids 'Sue, you and Jane will have to share a room. That way the boys each have a room. Ed can you call Fred and get him here ASAP.' He nodded. I then turned back to Jerald and Katelyn and said 'you are still invited to the wedding. So don't be late.'

We let the kids go pick out their rooms. I watched Ed call Fred. Fred arrived 20 minutes later. When Fred arrived, Ed placed a call to Scott's office. Then he said (with Jasper translating for me and the kids) "Fred, Scott, I want to thank you for taking time to talk to me and the family at this time. First off, Scott we need a larger house within 2 years. Bella's attorney is filing adoption papers for us to adopt the Marshall kids. Plus we are having triplets. The new house must have 25 rooms, 12 rooms on each side of the master suite. In between each room should be a bathroom. We need a 2 story house. We need a dining room able to seat 50, but not necessarily around one table. We need a big kitchen with a breakfast nook to seat 12. We need and game room with all the game consoles available. The living room should also be able to seat 50. Off the back of the house we need a building for servants' quarters. Bella will not be cleaning a large home alone."

He paused for them to catch up on their notes, and then he continued. "Now for the immediate future, we need the extra space on the 3rd floor changed into a nursery and bedroom. Since we now have more children the rooms on the second floor, we need to remodel the 3rd floor. Also you two need to come by next week to talk to the kids and find out how they want their bedrooms decorated here and for the new house. Now Scott, how long to draw up the plans for the new house and let us see them?" Scott replied "one maybe two weeks." Ed nodded. Ed then looked at Fred and asked "Let's say you get those plans in two weeks, how long would it take to get the house built? That would include you hiring more workers to build it fast. The same requirements Bella made for this house apply to the new house. My mom, Sara, Alice, Rosalie and Bella will line up the furnishings for the new house. Scott, have a good day and get those plans to us ASAP." He then hung up.

Then I said to Fred, "Get the geek back here because I want an upgrade to the system to include baby monitoring for the nursery. If you have any questions talk to Esme, Sara, Alice and Rose. No colors for that room till we find out what gender the babies are. I just want the space redone. I do want to have a Dutch door for the nursery.' Fred nodded. I told the kids 'you may have one of us with you so that you can tell Fred what you want your room to look like.'

Ed looked at Fred and said "the space on the third floor should be done first before the kids' rooms. The bedroom next to the nursery will be for Tommy." Fred nodded. I then turned to Jerald and Katelyn and asked "do the kids have any favorite things or clothes?" Katelyn said "not really." Ed turned to Emmett and asked "can you go upstairs and get Bella her laptop please?" Em said yes and left. He came back a few minutes later and handed it to me. I smiled.

Ed then said to the family "we will spend some of tomorrow shopping for the kids. I believe we can do most of the clothes shopping at Wal-Mart in Port Angeles tomorrow. Alice did you make the list of stuff we still need here?" She nodded. Then I tugged on his shirt and pointed to my screen. I was showing him the Nintendo DSis. I then asked him what color he wanted. He told me blue. I nodded. He watched as I did that for all the kids. He also watched me as I order a DSi for myself, the kids and Ed. I then proceeded to order 7 of each game Wal-Mart sold. Along with the accessory kits for each of us. Jane, Alec and Jason would just be getting a regular DS Lite. When I was done, I closed my laptop and put it on the coffee table.

Once the rooms were chosen, I said 'we will go to Wal-mart in Port Angeles for some shopping for the kids. They need clothes, some toys and other stuff. By 6 pm tomorrow, the guys will go to the Cullen house for Ed's bachelor party. Taking Tommy, Jason and Alec with you. So you cannot drink alcohol. We girls will stay here and have my bachelorette party without alcohol. Since I can't drink it. Alice, place make a change to the drinks for the reception. We need juices of any variety." Alice nodded. At that time Ed sent Emmett, Jasper and Tommy to pick up the pizza order.

We sat around eating pizza and watching TV. At 8:30, I got up and had the kids go take baths. I then made sure they all got tucked into bed. I then went back downstairs to enjoy more time with the family. At 11pm, Ed told me to go upstairs and get ready for bed. I nodded and said good byes to our family. Few minutes later, Ed came into the bedroom. He left the door open since the kids were downstairs. Ed changed into his pajamas and climbed into the bed with me. We snuggled and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though.**

Chapter 19

February 6, 2014

EPOV

I was awakened by my cell phone ringing at 7:45 am. It was Mr. Jenson. I answered.

_Me - Hello._

_ Mr. Jenson - Morning Edward. How is Bella this morning? _

_ Me - She is still asleep. She was ok yesterday. How can I help you this morning?_

_ Mr. Jenson - Jerald and Katelyn Marshall just left the school and said you and Bella are now their kids parents. Can you explain this to me please?_

_ Me - Yes. They both wanted to work more than stay with their kids and they also hated to have to rely upon nannies to take care of them. So they asked Bella and I if we would adopt them. Katelyn and Jerald told me that since we have beed around the kids, they are more animated and not withdrawn. Last week at lunch, Jane fell asleep in Bella's arms. We showed Katelyn and Jerald the picture and Katelyn said that Jane would not do that for them at all. Since Bella's Corp Attorney was here, she drew up the papers and had the county Judge sign them yesterday. It was actually the kids that wanted it more._

_ Mr. Jenson - Ok. I will have Ms. Cope change their parents info in their files. When you all come back to school, you and Bella can sign the papers. How's that Edward?_

_ Me - Great. Bella and I are getting married tomorrow. I have to get ready for today. We have some last minute things to do. Anything else I can do for you today, Mr. Jenson?_

_ Mr. Jenson - Not today. Congratulations on your big day. I will talk to you later. Bye._

_ Me - Bye. _

With that I hung up.

I showered and dressed for the day. I looked and Bella was still in bed. But I also noticed she had extra company. Jane and Alec had come into the room while I was showering and climbed in bed with her. All three of them were fast asleep. So I headed downstairs. I turned the TV in the kitchen while I made coffee to watch Bella and the kids.

About 8:30 the door bell rang and I answered the door. It was mom and dad. They had stopped to get donuts and bagels for breakfast. Dad asked "where is everyone?" I told him the kids seem to be asleep still. Bella, Jane and Alec are asleep in the master bedroom. Come look." We walked into the kitchen and I pointed to the screen and the sleeping forms in the bed. I then noticed that Jason had joined Bella, Alec and Jane in the big bed. I smiled.

I turned to them and said "there's coffee made. You also know what else is in the frig." Just then, Tommy and Sue came into the kitchen. They looked at me and Tommy said 'Jason and Alec aren't in their beds.' Sue said 'Jane isn't either.' I pointed to the TV. They both saw Bella with the missing kids. They both smiled. Tommy and Sue then noticed my parents. Sue looked at me and asked 'what shoud I call them?' I replied 'I'm sure you can call her Esme, and my dad, Carlisle.' She nodded and said good morning to them. Tommy did the same.

I then said to them 'they brought donuts and bagels for breakfast. This is not going to be a normal breakfast, so enjoy. Just then the door bell rang. Dad got up to answer it. He came back in followed by Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Jasper said "Our folks had to go to work for a while today. They said they would see us all later." Emmett asked "where's Bella?" Tommy and Sue pointed to the TV in the kitchen. Everyone looked at me and Jasper said 'is that Bella with the younger kids?' I nodded.

Erin finally made her way up from the basement for breakfast. She said hi to everyone. She looked at the TV and smiled. She then said to me 'you can tell those kids love her.' I smiled and nodded.

Tommy came up to me and asked 'can Sue and I go wake them up so we can go shopping?' I again nodded. They ran upstairs. I watched in the TV as they gently shook Bella to wake her up. She looked at Tommy and Sue and asked 'what's wrong? What do you two want?' Then Sue said 'time to wake up we have shopping to do. I'll get Jane up and dressed while you dress. Tommy will get Alec and Jason moving and help them get dressed. Esme and Carlisle brought donuts and bagels for breakfast.' I watched as Bella held her hands up as if to surrender to them.

When Sue went to wake Jane, she latched onto Bella. All Jane would do is shake her head no. Then I saw Bella say 'please bring me some of her clothes. Then you and her can find me something to wear so we can all go join the family.' She looked up to the TV and waved and blew me a kiss. I smiled at her and as Sue returned. I then said 'everyone but Jack and Sara are here. They had to go to work for part of the day. They said they would see us later.' She nodded.

About 20 minutes later, Bella and the kids came into the kitchen. Bella had Jane in her arms. I walked to Bella and tapped Jane on her shoulder, she looked at me and I held my hands out for her and she came to me. Bella sat down and ate a bagel with cream cheese. I got Jane a donut and milk. Jane ate her breakfast. As did Alec and Jason. Once everyone had eaten their fill, we cleaned up and got on the bus to go to Port Angeles to do some clothes shopping.

When we got to Wal-mart, Bella divided the family up and put one of the kids in each group. She and I had Jane (since Jane would not leave Bella's side). Emmett and Jasper had Tommy and Jason. Alice and Rosalie had Sue. Mom and dad had Alec. We started out in the shoes. We got each kid 5 pairs of shoes. We then went and got them clothes. For Jane, we got her enough clothes for a month. She chose most of them, including her undies and socks. We even got her some purses so she would look like a big girl.

Emmett and Jasper had fun getting clothes for Tommy and Jason. They each had 15 pairs of pants, 20 shirts, 10 pairs of shorts, socks and underwear. They had had fun picking out their clothes too. When all the kids had clothing and shoes, we went to the toys to get them some toys. Again each kid with an adult. I noticed Bella was slowing down some. I asked her 'are you ok baby?' She looked at me, smiled and said 'just a little tired.' I got out my phone and sent a text to Emmett saying 'can you and Tommy go get a wheel chair for Bella? She's getting tired.' Emmett replied 'sure. Be right there with it.'

Emmett and Tommy had a wheel chair to us within a few minutes. I had Bella sit in it and I pushed her. She had her hands on the basket pushing it. jane looked at me and asked 'daddy, can I sit with mommy please?' I smiled at her calling my daddy and Bella mommy. I nodded. I helped her out of the basket and into Bella's lap. Emmett and Tommy came back to us after picking out the things Tommy wanted. Emmett pointed to Bella and Jane and said 'their both asleep. Shall we get everyone else and head out?' I nodded and said to Emmett "got get them. We need to go eat some food." Emmett nodded and went for the others. Tommy stayed with me and pushed the basket for me.

Tommy stopped and asked me 'how are Sue and I supposed to treat you and Bella?' I looked at him and said 'we would like you to respect us as if we were your parents. We only ask you to follow the rules for the house and mind your manners. I was raised to believe in old fashioned values. I believe a woman is your equal. I would not hurt Bella for any reason, unless she had requested it or it was a medical necessity. I know Bella and I are not much older than you and Sue, but we hope you would treat us like siblings. Bella is an only child. But with my family and the Hales, she was a part of a larger family. She is very smart and unique. I know she has fallen in love with you kids as if you all had been her own. I feel the same. I know Jane has decided to call me, daddy, and Bella, mommy. You do not have to. You kids will never have to worry about being loved. My parents as well as the Hales, have also fallen in love with you all. Just think of our parents as your grandparents, ok?' Tommy nodded.

We had walked back towards the check out, but I stopped to get totes for the kids' stuff for easier carrying. I got 10 totes to start. Jasper and Emmett caught up to me and Jasper asked "what's with the totes?" I said "it's for carrying the kids' stuff to the buss and then into the house. We need 30 to be on the safe side." Jasper and Emmett both collected 20 more totes.

We finally made it to the check out. I told the checker to do the totes first. She nodded. I then asked her if she could get a flat bed dolly up here to help. She again nodded and made the call. Bella woke at that moment. She looked at me and smiled.

She asked 'do we have everything we need for this trip?' I nodded, then asked 'when will the online order you made yesterday be ready?' She pulled out her phone and found that the order was ready at the store. I got Emmett and Jasper to take Bella to the Site to Store pick up area to get the order. They both nodded and pushed Bella and Jane there. We had managed to complete checking out up front when Emmett, Jasper, Bella and the other order came up to us.

We got everyone out to the bus and everything loaded up. Once on the bus, I placed Bella in my lap. She fell asleep again. I told Emmett "head for home. Jasper call Sara and ask her to pick up something for a quick and easy dinner, other than pizza." They both said ok. It was almost 5 when we pulled up to the house.

When we parked, I asked Emmett to come get Bella. He nodded. I handed my house keys to dad and he opend the front door. Emmett took Bella up and put her in bed. I got Jane and took her up to lay her by Bella. I had Emmett to get Alec and also lay him with Bella and Jane. The rest of us started taking things into the house. Alice and Rose took care of putting Sue and Jane's stuff in their rooms. Emmett and Jasper helped Tommy, Jason and Alec with theirs. I told the kids that when Bella wakes up, then we would get out the other things Bella had ordered the day before.

Around 6, Alec and Jane came down the stairs and came stright to me. Alec sat next to me and cuddled close, while Jane climbed into my lap and cuddled to my chest. Little bit later Bella sat down next to me and kissed my cheek. Jane noticed Bella and moved to her lap and cuddled to Bella. I put my arm around Bella and she snuggled into me. Mom brought Bella something to eat and took Jane to get her something while Bella ate. When Bella was done, she looked around and saw the order she had made.

She looked at me and said 'please bring me some of those items over so we can divide it up.' I nodded and got up. Alec then leaned on Bella and cuddled to her. Jane came back into the living room and sat on Bella's other side and did the same. I brought over a box to Bella. She opened it and that had the DS's and DSi's in it. She pulled out each one and looked at it's color and handed it to the kid who wanted it. Once each one had theirs, Bella said 'please open the box and hand the power cord to one of the others so they can go to your room and connect it to a wall outlet. Bella handed me hers, and I took hers and mine to our room. She already had a place for them and thats were they went. I went back down stairs.

Once the adults had returned she started on the next box. It had games in it. She looked at me and asked 'are there any empty totes?' I nodded and got 7 of them. Bella had me hand a tote to seven of our family members. Then she said 'I will pass out the games, one at a time. Please hold the game up till we can check to make sure there are 7 of each. Then you will be told to put it in the tote. These totes will be for the games you will put in them. Kinda like a toy box. Once all the games have been handed out, you will be able to help the kids open the games. But each game must be in its original box when it's time to put them away.' Everyone nodded.

For the next hour, Bella handed ot the games and checked that what she had ordered was indeed here. Once that was done, she helped Jane with her games. I helped Alec. Emmett helped Tommy, Jasper helped Jason, Alice and Rose helped Sue. Then Bella pulled out the accessory kits for each of them.

They each had a Nerf cover, and accessories for the system. Even Bella and myself had them. It was almost 10pm when I noticed Jane and Alec start to fall asleep next to Bella. I had Rose get Jane and Emmett get Alec and get them ready for bed. Jasper asked Jason if he wanted help getting ready for bed and Jason nodded. Then I told Tommy and Sue they shoud go get ready for bed also. They both nodded and headed upstairs.

Alice came up to me and said "you go get your pajamas and go to your folks place. Also give me your keys so I can come in tomorrow morning and wake Bella and the kids. Jasper will come and take the boys back to your folks in the morning." I looked at Bella and she had somehow managed to fall asleep again. I then asked dad "dad, have you noticed that Bella has been sleeping more these last few days than normal?" He looked at her and nodded. He then came over and checked her temp. It was a little high. He nudged her to wake her up. She looked up and asked 'what's up?' He said to her 'you fell asleep. I need to check you to see if you are ok. Let's go up stairs and I will check you there, ok?' She nodded.

She got up off the couch and headed for the stairs. She didn't make to the bottom step before she started falling over. I caught her and carried her to our room. I laid her on the bed and she came to. She asked 'what happened?' Dad said 'you passed out before you got to the stairs. Now I'm gonna check you. Let me know if you have any pain or discomfort.' She nodded. While dad felt her abdomen, she made no indication she was in pain. He then said 'I'm gonna take a blood sample from you Bella and take it to the hospital for emergency testing. I would much rather Edward was here with you. You pre-wedding parties will have to be cancelled. Next year and an anniversary, you two can have them then.' Bella nodded, as did I.

I heard Alice whine about tradition. Dad said to her 'this is for Bella's health. Tomorrow will be stress-free for Bella and Edward.' I then said 'I will get up early in the morning after you are here to go to my folks place. This way I will not see Bella in her wedding dress before the wedding. I will even get Tommy, Jason and Alec up and bring them with me.' Then dad said 'I will come over to make sure you are out the door and so that I can check on Bella before the ceremony. Then I will head back home to get ready for the wedding.' Everyone nodded.

Then Jack asked 'there is only one question that I haven't heard asked or anyone mention. Bella, who will walk you down the aisle since this is your day?' We all looked at Bella and she replied 'I was hoping that you Jack, could take me halfway, and Carlisle the other half. Carlisle would have to start and you take me and hand me to Edward at the alter.' Both, dad and Jack smiled. I knew she had made them both happy to be allowed to each have a part. Then she said 'then when Rev. Weber asks who gives my away, I want all four parents to respond.' I noticed that mom and dad, as well as Jack and Sara were in shock by her statement.

During this dad had drawn several tubes of blood from Bella. When he was done he said 'I will run these to the hospital. I will call Edward with the results. Take it easy Bella.' She nodded. I got the kids reay dy for bed. Our family left. I locked up and went to bed. Bella was already asleep when I got back. I changed for bed and snuggled to her and drifted off to sleep.

BPOV

I was awaken by Tommy and Sue and asked 'what's wrong? What do you two want?' Then Sue said 'time to wake up we have shopping to do. I'll get Jane up and dressed while you dress. Tommy will get Alec and Jason moving and help them get dressed. Esme and Carlisle brought donuts and bagels for breakfast.' I watched as Bella held her hands up as if to surrender to them.

When Sue went to wake Jane, she latched onto me. All Jane would do is shake her head no. Then I said to Sue 'please bring me some of her clothes. Then you and her can find me something to wear so we can all go join the family.' I looked up to the TV and waved and blew Ed a kiss. He smiled at me and as Sue returned. He then said 'everyone but Jack and Sara are here. They had to go to work for part of the day. They said they would see us later.' I nodded.

About 20 minutes later, the kids and I made our way into the kitchen. I had Jane in her arms. Ed walked to me and tapped Jane on her shoulder, she looked at Ed and he held his hands out for her and she went to him. I sat down and ate a bagel with cream cheese. Ed got Jane a donut and milk. Jane ate her breakfast. As did Alec and Jason. Once everyone had eaten their fill, we cleaned up and got on the bus to go to Port Angeles to do some clothes shopping.

When we got to Wal-mart, I divided the family up and put one of the kids in each group. Ed and I had Jane (since Jane would not leave my side). Emmett and Jasper had Tommy and Jason. Alice and Rosalie had Sue. Mom and dad had Alec. We started out in the shoes. We got each kid 5 pairs of shoes. We then went and got them clothes. For Jane, we got her enough clothes for a month. She chose most of them, including her undies and socks. We even got her some purses so she would look like a big girl.

Emmett and Jasper had fun getting clothes for Tommy and Jason. They each had 15 pairs of pants, 20 shirts, 10 pairs of shorts, socks and underwear. They had had fun picking out their clothes too. When all the kids had clothing and shoes, we went to the toys to get them some toys. Again each kid with an adult. I was slowing down some. Ed asked me 'are you ok baby?' I looked at him, smiled and said 'just a little tired.'

I watched as Emmett and Tommy had a wheel chair for me. Ed had me sit in it and he pushed me. I had my hands on the basket pushing it. Jane looked at Ed and asked 'daddy, can I sit with mommy please?' He smiled at her calling him daddy and me mommy. He nodded. He helped her out of the basket and into my lap. Jane cuddled to me and we both drifted to sleep.

I woke at when I felt the wheel chair had stopped. I looked at Ed and smiled.

I asked 'do we have everything we need for this trip?' Ed nodded, then asked 'when will the online order you made yesterday be ready?' I pulled out phone and found that the order was ready at the store. Ed got Emmett and Jasper to take me to the Site to Store pick up area to get the order. They both nodded and pushed me and Jane there. By the time we got back up front, they had managed to complete checking out.

We got everyone out to the bus and everything loaded up. Once on the bus, Ed placed me in his lap. I fell asleep again. I awoke some time later. I found myself in bed. I made my way downstairs and sat down next to Ed and kissed his cheek. Jane noticed me and moved to my lap and cuddled to me. Ed put his arm around me and I snuggled into him. Esme brought me something to eat and took Jane to get her something while I ate. When I was done, I looked around and saw the order I had made.

I looked at Ed and said 'please bring me some of those items over so we can divide it up.' He nodded and got up. Alec then leaned on me and cuddled to me. Jane came back into the living room and sat on my other side and did the same. Ed brought over a box to me. I opened it and that had the DS's and DSi's in it. I pulled out each one and looked at it's color and handed it to the kid who wanted it. Once each one had theirs, I said 'please open the box and hand the power cord to one of the others so they can go to your room and connect it to a wall outlet. I handed Ed mine, and he took ours to our room. I already had a place for them and thats were they went.

Once the adults had returned I started on the next box. It had games in it. I looked at Ed and asked 'are there any empty totes?' He nodded and got 7 of them. I had him hand a tote to seven of our family members. Then I said 'I will pass out the games, one at a time. Please hold the game up till we can check to make sure there are 7 of each. Then you will be told to put it in the tote. These totes will be for the games you will put in them. Kinda like a toy box. Once all the games have been handed out, you will be able to help the kids open the games. But each game must be in its original box when it's time to put them away.' Everyone nodded.

For the next hour, I handed ot the games and checked that what I had ordered was indeed here. Once that was done, I helped Jane with her games. Ed helped Alec. Emmett helped Tommy, Jasper helped Jason, Alice and Rose helped Sue. Then I pulled out the accessory kits for each of them.

They each had a Nerf cover, and accessories for the system. Even Ed and I had them. It was almost 10pm when Ed noticed Jane and Alec start to fall asleep next to me. Ed had Rose get Jane and Emmett get Alec and get them ready for bed. Jasper asked Jason if he wanted help getting ready for bed and Jason nodded. Then Ed told Tommy and Sue they shoud go get ready for bed also. They both nodded and headed upstairs.

I had fallen asleep on the couch. Carlisle nudged me to wake up. I looked up and asked 'what's up?' He said to me 'you fell asleep. I need to check you to see if you are ok. Let's go up stairs and I will check you there, ok?' I nodded.

I got up off the couch and headed for the stairs. I asked 'what happened?' Carlisle said 'you passed out before you got to the stairs. Now I'm gonna check you. Let me know if you have any pain or discomfort.' I nodded. While he felt my abdomen, I made no indication I was in pain. He then said 'I'm gonna take a blood sample from you, and take it to the hospital for emergency testing. I would much rather Edward was here with you. You pre-wedding parties will have to be cancelled. Next year and an anniversary, you two can have them then.' I nodded, as did Ed.

I saw that Alice looked like she was having a fit, when Carlisle said to her 'this is for Bella's health. Tomorrow will be stress-free for Bella and Edward.' Ed then said 'I will get up early in the morning after you are here to go to my folks place. This way I will not see Bella in her wedding dress before the wedding. I will even get Tommy, Jason and Alec up and bring them with me.' Then Carlisle said 'I will come over to make sure you are out the door and so that I can check on Bella before the ceremony. Then I will head back home to get ready for the wedding.' Everyone nodded.

Then Jack asked 'there is only one question that I haven't heard asked or anyone mention. Bella, who will walk you down the aisle since this is your day?' We all looked at me and I replied 'I was hoping that you Jack, could take me halfway, and Carlisle the other half. Carlisle would have to start and you take me and hand me to Edward at the alter.' Both, Carlisle and Jack smiled. I knew I had made them both happy to be allowed to each have a part. Then I said 'then when Rev. Weber asks who gives my away, I want all four parents to respond.' I noticed that mom and dad, as well as Jack and Sara were in shock by her statement.

During this Carlisle had drawn several tubes of blood from me. When he was done he said 'I will run these to the hospital. I will call Edward with the results. Take it easy Bella.' I nodded. I got the kids ready for bed. Our family left. I locked up and went to bed. Bella was already asleep when I got back. I changed for bed and snuggled to her and drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Peace & Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. The story idea presented is mine though.**

Chapter 20

Wedding Day

EPOV

I woke at 7am. I looked at Bella and she was still sleeping soundly. I also noticed we had acquired a couple of additional bodies in the bed. Jane and Alec and climbed in the bed and were cuddled up to Bella. I smiled. I showered and dressed to leave. On my way out of the room, I then noticed that Sue had come in. She smiled at me.

I said to her 'let them all sleep. I will leave Alec and have someone other than me come back later and get him.' She nodded and said 'Tommy and Jason are up and waiting in the living room for you.' I nodded and asked 'who woke them up?' Sue said 'I did. I came to check on Bella and you were not in the bed, but I noticed the light under the bathroom door and presumed you were in there. So I went to get them up.'

I then said 'well I will get them and head to my folks. Watch TV here and wait for the women to get here before Bella is woke up.' She nodded. I headed downstairs.

Tommy and Jason were eating a bit of breakfast when I came down. I smiled at them and asked 'you guys ready to head to my folks place?' They nodded. Tommy asked 'where's Alec?' I replied 'he crawled in bed with us, as did Jane. They are both still asleep with Bella. I told Sue that I would get someone to come back over to get him later.' He nodded. Just as we got to the door, in came Alice, Rosalie, mom and Sara. I kissed them each on the cheek. I said to them "Alec and Jane are in bed with Bella. Sue is up there watching TV. I will get Jack or dad to come back and get Alec later." Mom said "Jerald brought their dresses and suits for today to our house. I have Alec's with me. No need for someone to come get him. He can stay with us. You get going. We will see you at the church later." I nodded and the boys and I got into my Volvo and we headed to my folks house.

It was 7:30 am when we got there. I opened the front door and smelled coffee. I ushered the boys into the kitchen. I found Jack, dad, Emmett and Jasper drinking coffee. Dad handed me a cup and said "sit and enjoy it. Esme left to get donuts before the ladies headed to your place." With that I pointed to the food to the boys and they got what they wanted. Tommy came to me and asked 'is there any juice?' I nodded and pointed to the frig and said 'help yourself. I'm sure my folks will let you have anything you want and would tell you to help yourselves.' He smiled and nodded.

Us men then went into the living room and watched some TV. At 9 am, dad got a call from mom reminding us to be ready and at the church by 10:30 am. He said ok. With that we all got up and headed upstairs to get into our tuxes or suits. I helped Tommy and Jason with theirs. Tommy said to me 'it's itchy.' I told him 'I know but this is something you only do a few times. Hopefully, when it's your turn, you will be ecstatic and hopelessly in love with the girl who will make her way down the aisle to you. Like I am with Bella.'

We then made our way back to the living room. We were all ready to go to the church. It was 10:15 am. Forty-five minutes and I will see my Bella. We headed for the church.

BPOV

I was awakened by Alice shaking me. I looked up at her and said "what?" She looked at me and said 'your voice has come back some more since last night. You need to get up, eat, and then shower. I have brought up you something to eat.' Alice placed a tray of food in front of me.

Then Alice said 'Jane, Alec and Sue are in the kitchen eating.' I looked at Alice and asked 'why is Alec here? Ed was supposed to take him with him and Tommy and Jason.' Alice replied 'when Ed woke up, Alec and Jane were in bed with you two. So he decided to leave him here. Mom has Alec's suit with her. When you're done eating, I will call Rose and the others back up here while you shower so we can start getting ready.' I smiled at Alice.

I finished eating and Alice took the tray away. She pointed to the bathroom. I got up and went to take my shower. My shower took me about 10 minutes. I then got out and dried off. I wrapped the towel around myself. I saw on the counter my bra and panties I would be wearing under my dress.

I opened the bathroom door a crack to see Alice, Rose, Sara and Esme in my room. I opened the door all the way and went to the bed. Esme came to me and said 'I called to remind the men that they have to be ready and at the church by 10:30 am. We will not have to be there till 10:45 am. That will give us time to get your dress on you and double check your hair and make up as well as ours. We will be in our dresses and ready to leave here at 10 am. We should be there by 10:30, but I want to make sure we have time when we get there. You will be last for hair and make up. The kids are in the living room. I will get the girls ready at 9, and then Alec after them. Jane and Sue will get hair and make up while I get Alec dressed. Then it will be your turn. So sit on your bed, relax and watch the craziness begin.' I smiled and did as I was told.

By 9:30 am, everyone had their make up on and hair done, except me. Now it was my turn. In 45 minutes, my hair was up with curls hanging on each side of my face. Alice and Rose worked on my makeup and I was ready to leave by 10:15 am. I watched Esme take my dress downstairs to the limo. Then we all got in (Alice, Rose, Sara, Esme, me, Jane, Sue and Alec). We go to the church at 10:30 am. We were sent to a room for me to put on my dress and do a double check with my hair and make up.

I was starting to get nervous. I had my dress on, my veil on my head, my simple flats on my feet. I was pacing back and forth. Thank god for a curtain separating the space where I was from the area near the door. Then I someone touched me and I jumped in shock. It was Esme. She looked at me and said 'Carlisle and Jack are here. They are asking to see you.' I nodded.

They came around the curtain and looked at me and gaped open mouthed at me. I asked Esme 'is something wrong? Is my make up messed up? How's my hair?' Esme came to see me and noticed the looks on Carlisle and Jack's faces and replied 'you hair and make up are fine. Everything is fine. They are in shock at how beautiful you are dear.' I smiled.

They straightened up. Carlisle then said 'Edward is as anxious as you are. You are the most beautiful woman I have seen in years, next to Esme.' Jack the said 'I agree with Carlisle. You are the most beautiful woman, next to Sara.' I smiled at the both. I then said 'who is to sign to me during the ceremony?' Carlisle said 'The ASL tester is here and said she would be happy to do it for you.'

Then at five minutes till, Carlisle said 'it's time to start. Esme and Sara will go out first. Then Alice will be walked down by Jasper, and Rosalie will be walked down by Emmett. Jack will walk half way down the aisle and you and I will walk out and down to Jack. Were Jack will then walk you the rest of the way to Edward. Then on cue, we will all say we give you to Edward.' I nodded. I watched and Esme and Sara left. Then Alice walked out to meet Jasper. Followed by Rosalie to meet Emmett. Jack left to go midway down the aisle. Then Carlisle tugged my hand and we left the room and headed to the doors into the main chapel.

Carlisle and I walked in sync with the wedding march. We walked down the aisle. I looked at Edward and I saw the shocked looked on his face. I smiled at him. He smiled back. We never took our eyes off each other as I walked down the aisle to him. When Carlisle and I reached the half way point, he placed my hand in Jack's and Jack and I walked the rest of the distance.

He then placed my hand in Edward's. Then Rev. Weber started the ceremony (while the signer translated for me). When he got to the part of who gave me away, he was surprised that Carlisle, Jack, Esme and Sara said we do at the same time. I chuckled. I saw Edward smile. Then he finally got to the part were we recited our vows, we had decided on the standard vows for this ceremony. We said 'I do' at the right time. We took the rings and placed it on each others hand when ready. Then came the time when Rev. Weber said the best words I thought I would ever hear (well have signed to me) 'you may kiss the bride'.

Ed lifted my veil and kissed me. It was so intense, the kiss was. I got lost in it. I felt Ed stiffen and pull away. I looked into his eyes and he said to me 'I love you Mrs. Cullen'. I loved at him and said (signed) 'I love you Mr. Cullen'. We kissed again. I felt something falling on me. We parted and I saw rose petals falling around us. I looked and found that everyone was throwing rose petals instead of rice. I looked back to Ed and he smiled. We then walked down the aisle to the reception.

EPOV

It was 11 and the music started. I looked up the aisle and first came mom and Sara. They took their seats on the first pew. Next came Alice and Jasper, they parted and stood in their places. Then Emmett and Rosalie, and they took their places. Then I watched as Jack came in and stopped half way down the aisle. Then the music changed to the traditional wedding march.

The door to the main chapel opened and I saw an angel. Dad and Bella made their way down the aisle. I meet Bella's eyes and our eyes locked as she walked to me. Dad and Bella had made it to Jack and he walked her the rest of the way. Then they reached me and Jack placed Bella's hand in mine.

Then Rev. Weber started the ceremony. When he got to the part of who gave Bella away, I was surprised that Carlisle, Jack, Esme and Sara said we do at the same time. I saw Bella chuckle as did I. I saw Bella smile. Then he finally got to the part were we recited our vows, we had decided on the standard vows for this ceremony. We said 'I do' at the right time. We took the rings and placed it on each others hand when ready. Then came the time when Rev. Weber said the best words I thought I would ever hear 'you may kiss the bride'.

I lifted Bella's veil and kissed her. It was so intense, the kiss was. I stiffen and pull away. I looked into her eyes and said to her 'I love you Mrs. Cullen'. She looked at me and said (signed) 'I love you Mr. Cullen'. We kissed again. I looked and found that everyone was throwing rose petals instead of rice. I looked back to Bella and smiled. We then walked down the aisle to the reception.

We headed to the church gym. When we entered it was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Bella but real close. I also noticed a lot of our friends had come to our reception. I looked at Bella and asked 'did you invite them?' She nodded. She also said 'I told Alice to tell them this was a casual affair. And not to be upset that the wedding guests would be 'dolled up' from the wedding.' I smiled and nodded.

Then Alice came up to us and said (and signed) 'Everyone is waiting for the bride and groom to take their seats.' We followed Alice to where we were to sit. We sat at the head table. My parents on my left and Jack and Sara on Bella's right. Jasper and Alice sat next to Jack and Sara, while Emmett and Rose sat next to my parents. Our new family sat at a table to our right, with the ASL instructor is a position to sign for them.

I stood up and started the round of toasts. I got up and faced towards Bella and said (and signed) 'Bella and I have been inseparable since we were in diapers. Well, except when she was away at MIT. We've always been close. Everyone always said we were soul mates. I realized as we got older, how true this is. I couldn't breathe without being around her. She makes me happy. She is my world. We have been blessed with so much recently. We found out that Bella and I are expecting triplets. We also were asked by Jerald and Katelyn Marshall to adopt their kids to give them a stable and loving home. I have always known that Bella and I would have a large family. I will always love my Bella. She is my everything.'

When I was done, Bella stood and said (and signed) 'I have loved you Edward Cullen since I first laid eyes on you. I knew we were meant to be together. We always did everything together. Now we are really going to be together forever. We have our family, close friends and children to look forward too. We have the addition of Tommy, Jason, Alec, Sue and Jane to our family. I will always and forever love you Edward. You are my everything.' Then Bella sat down.

Dad stood up and said 'I get to toast my son. He has always been a good boy when he was young. You cared about everyone, especially Bella. All we parents knew very early that Edward and Bella were a pair. When ever they were near each other they were wrapped up in each other. Bella take care of my son, he's all yours now.' Jack was next to make his toast. He said 'Bella and Edward, you are two pieces of the same puzzle. You work well together. No one could keep you two apart. The same goes for your siblings. Bella, before I finish I have been reminded of a request your parents had. They knew, just like we did, you would get married. We each did something, should anything happen to us so you would have it should a day like this was to come. Now I will stop and you will see something that your parents have for you.' With that Jack sat down.

I hadn't noticed the video screen to our left. The lights were dimmed and after a few moments we all saw Bella's parents on the screen. Her dad started by saying 'Well my little girl, you've finally grown up. If you are seeing this, then you mother and I have departed from you. You had been a joy to us. We love you. Edward, you better take good care of her. You have your whole lives together, don't screw it up.' Then next came her mother, saying 'My baby. We tried to give you some siblings of your own, but we couldn't. But you do have siblings in the Cullens and Hales. We have all been friends since high school. We all knew we had to be close. When you kids started coming, us mom's said we will stick together no matter what. When you kids started showing your preferences in each other, we knew you were all soul mates. Just like us. You will only ever find real, true love once in your life. It will either hit you like a ton of bricks, or not. You and only you will know. Like you dad said, if your seeing this then we are no with you anymore. Please don't be sad, it was our time. You have always been super smart. We just guided you through the other parts of growing up that you would have ignored had we not been there. Remember Bella, we love you. Edward, if you hurt my baby, I will haunt you till your dyeing day. We love you both so much. Take care of each other.'

Then the video was over. I was crying for the words they had said to us. I looked at Bella and she was also crying. I noticed the tears weren't sad tears, they were happy. She now had something from her parents. Something she would treasure always. Just then I felt someone tug my sleeve and noticed it was Jane.

I looked at Jane and asked 'what's up peanut?' She looked at me and asked 'is mommy ok?' I said 'yes. She crying happy tears baby.' I held my hands out to her and picked her up. After all the toasts, we ate.

Once everyone had eaten, we then had our fist dance as husband and wife. Bella had taken off her shoes so she could feel the music vibrate in the floor. When the song was over, I felt someone tug my sleeve again. I looked and found Tommy there. He asked 'may I have a dance with Bella?' I bowed to him and handed Tommy her hands. He had also taken his shoes and socks off. They danced till this song was over. Tommy bowed and Bella kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. He went back to his table and watched.

Bella and I each danced with members of our family. Then we were ushered to the wedding cake. It was big, only 2 tiers but it was traditional. Bella and I cut the first piece and we each placed a pick in each others mouth. Then we were pushed to the stage were I had to remove Bella's garter with my teeth. When I did, I stood up and turned my back to the guys around the stage and threw it over my head. When I turned around to see who caught it, poor Tommy had it in his hands. He then went to the table and sat down.

Next was the throwing of Bella's bouquet. Alice had made sure Bella had one just for this. Bella had said she wanted fresh flowers to carry and artificial for the one she would throw. She stood on the stage, her back to all the single ladies in the room and threw. She turned around to see Rose catch it. I noticed when she did turn around that she stumbled a little. I told Emmett to get dad. I went up to help Bella down from the stage.

When dad came over I told him "I saw her stumble on stage. I think we should head home now and get her to bed." Dad nodded. He then said "she has over done it today. I think this may only get worse since her carrying triplets, Edward. I will call Amanda and get Bella in to see her and see if there are any tests that can be run to see why this is happening to Bella. The immediate thing is to get Bella home and in bed. I will be there to check her blood pressure and blood sugar. We will need to monitor those two things over the next few days." I nodded. I looked down and Bella had fallen asleep in my arms.

Emmett came over and said "I got the limo as close to that door as he can get. Rose and I will go with you and the kids till dad, mom and the others get to you place. I'll take Bella so you can get the kids and tell them what's up." I got up and went to get Bella's shoes from under the table. I noticed her glass. I picked it up and it smelled. I hollered for dad and handed him her glass. He smelled it. He looked at me and said "that is not juice or champagne. That's spiked. You get Bella to the hospital, not home. I'm calling the police. Get Jasper and Alice to take the kids home." Dad took a plastic bag from his medical bag and placed the contents of the glass in it and another bag for the glass. He handed me the liquid and said "take this with you. Take it to the lab in the hospital and tell them you need a tox screen done on the contents ASAP. Throw my name and tell them who you are and tell them I want it rushed. I will give the glass to the police when they get here. I will also have Rev. Weber have everyone go back to the main chapel till the police come."

Just then we heard the police and an ambulance pull up. I looked at Emmett, who was still holding Bella and said "Em, when the EMTs come in put Bella on the stretcher please. Also you need to stay here and help dad. We think she may have been poisoned. I have the contents of her glass and dad has her glass." Just them Jane came to me and asked 'where's mommy going?' I looked at her and said 'someone tried to hurt her and our babies. She's going to the hospital and you guys are going home with Jasper and Alice. I will make sure you guys know what is going on when I find out. Ok baby?' She nodded and started crying.

I hollered for Jasper. He came over and I said to him "take the kids to the house." He nodded and I ran for the ambulance.

BPOV

We headed to the church gym. When we entered it was beautiful. I also noticed a lot of our friends had come to our reception. Ed looked at me and asked 'did you invite them?' I nodded. I also said 'I told Alice to tell them this was a casual affair. And not to be upset that the wedding guests would be 'dolled up' from the wedding.' he smiled and nodded.

Then Alice came up to us and said (and signed) 'Everyone is waiting for the bride and groom to take their seats.' We followed Alice to where we were to sit. We sat at the head table. Ed's parents on his left and Jack and Sara on my right. Jasper and Alice sat next to Jack and Sara, while Emmett and Rose sat next to my parents. Our new family sat at a table to our right, with the ASL instructor is a position to sign for them.

Ed stood up and started the round of toasts. He got up and faced towards me and said (and signed) 'Bella and I have been inseparable since we were in diapers. Well, except when she was away at MIT. We've always been close. Everyone always said we were soul mates. I realized as we got older, how true this is. I couldn't breathe without being around her. She makes me happy. She is my world. We have been blessed with so much recently. We found out that Bella and I are expecting triplets. We also were asked by Jerald and Katelyn Marshall to adopt their kids to give them a stable and loving home. I have always known that Bella and I would have a large family. I will always love my Bella. She is my everything.'

When he was done, I stood and said (and signed) 'I have loved you Edward Cullen since I first laid eyes on you. I knew we were meant to be together. We always did everything together. Now we are really going to be together forever. We have our family, close friends and children to look forward too. We have the addition of Tommy, Jason, Alec, Sue and Jane to our family. I will always and forever love you Edward. You are my everything.' Then I sat down.

Carlisle stood up and said 'I get to toast my son. He has always been a good boy when he was young. You cared about everyone, especially Bella. All we parents knew very early that Edward and Bella were a pair. We ever they were near each other they were wrapped up in each other. Bella take care of my son, he's all yours now.' Jack was next to make his toast. He said 'Bella and Edward, you are two pieces of the same puzzle. You work well together. No one could keep you two apart. The same goes for your siblings. Bella, before I finish I have been reminded of a request your parents had. They knew, just like we did, you would get married. We each did something, should anything happen to us so you would have it should a day like this was to come. Now I will stop and you will see something that your parents have for you.' With that Jack sat down.

I hadn't noticed the video screen to our left. The lights were dimmed and after a few moments we all saw my parents on the screen. Her dad started by saying 'Well my little girl, you've finally grown up. If you are seeing this, then you mother and I have departed from you. You had been a joy to us. We love you. Edward, you better take good care of her. You have your whole lives together, don't screw it up.' Then next came my mother, saying 'My baby. We tried to give you some siblings of your own, but we couldn't. But you do have siblings in the Cullens and Hales. We have all been friends since high school. We all knew we had to be close. When you kids started coming, us mom's said we will stick together no matter what. When you kids started showing your preferences in each other, we knew you were all soul mates. Just like us. You will only ever find real, true love once in your life. It will either hit you like a ton of bricks, or not. You and only you will know. Like you dad said, if your seeing this then we are no with you anymore. Please don't be sad, it was our time. You have always been super smart. We just guided you through the other parts of growing up that you would have ignored had we not been there. Remember Bella, we love you. Edward, if you hurt my baby, I will haunt you till your dying day. We love you both so much. Take care of each other.'

Then the video was over. I was crying. I looked and saw that Ed was also crying. I now had something from my parents. Something I would treasure always. I noticed that Jane had gotten Ed's attention.

Ed looked at Jane and asked 'what's up peanut?' She looked at him and asked 'is mommy ok?' He said 'yes. She crying happy tears baby.' He picked her up. After all the toasts, we ate.

Once everyone had eaten, we then had our fist dance as husband and wife. I toke off my shoes so I could feel the music vibrate in the floor. When the song was over, Ed handed Tommy my hands. He had also taken his shoes and socks off. We danced till this song was over. Tommy bowed and Bella kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. He went back to his table and watched.

Ed and I each danced with members of our family. Then we were ushered to the wedding cake. It was big, only 2 tiers but it was traditional. Ed and I cut the first piece and we each placed a piece in each others mouth. Then we were pushed to the stage were Ed had to remove my garter with my teeth. When he did, he stood up and turned his back to the guys around the stage and threw it over his head. When he turned around to see who caught it, poor Tommy had it in his hands. He then went to the table and sat down. I was feeling at little weird. I said nothing to Ed.

Next was the throwing of my bouquet. Alice had made sure I had one just for this. I had said that I wanted fresh flowers to carry and artificial for the one I would throw. I stood on the stage, my back to all the single ladies in the room and threw. I turned around to see Rose catch it. I stumbled a little when I turned around. I was feeling a little worse. Ed came up to me and helped me off stage and out of sight of our friends.

While I was in Ed's arms, Carlisle came over and started looking me over. I was feeling so tired. I closed my eyes.

I awoke some time later in a bed. It wasn't my bed. I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital bed. I looked around and no one was here. I found the nurse call button and started pressing it. A few minutes later a nurse came in looking angry at me. I could see she was talking but she must not realize I'm deaf. I noticed a pad of paper and pen and grabbed it and wrote 'get Dr. Carlisle Cullen in here or I will have your ass fired by the end of your shift.' She read it and said something else. I wrote again 'stupid bitch I'm deaf. Now get Dr. Carlisle Cullen now.' She looked at me and left in a hurry.

About 10 minutes later, another nurse came in to check on me. I wrote on my pad 'where the hell is Dr. Carlisle Cullen?' This nurse looked at it and started talking. I pulled out the second piece of paper I wrote on from the other nurse and showed it to this one. She looked at me and slapped me. I noticed her name was Mary Wallace. I made a mental note to tell Carlisle about her. I wrote on a clean page 'get me Dr. Carlisle Cullen or I will have your nursing license pulled by the end of the week.' She looked at me and was about to slap me again when the door opened.

Opening my door was Amanda Neilson. She looked at me and smiled. She came to me and looked at me. She took my pad and wrote 'why is your face red on one side?' I replied 'that stupid bitch Mary Wallace slapped me. Can you get Carlisle please?' She nodded. Before she left Mary started out the door. I picked up the pitcher of water and threw it at her. I got her with it. She looked at me and came back to me and slapped my other cheek. That was when Ed and Carlisle walked in.

Carlisle looked at me and asked 'what is going on?' I replied 'that was the second time that bitch slapped me since she came in this room. Get her away from me before I kick her ass.' Carlisle then walked Mary Wallace out of my room and Ed came to me and kissed me.

I looked at him and asked 'why am I here?' He replied 'you passed out after you threw your bouquet. We found out someone had tried to poison you at the reception.' I looked at him in shock and asked him 'who?' He said 'we have his fingerprints from your glass at the reception. They have him in custody. He was someone from MIT you had a class with.' I looked at Ed and said 'that git had the balls to come here to Forks to hurt me. He is more off his rocker than he was then. He was mad that I figured out a complex formula that he had been working on for years in a matter of a couple of hours. We collaborated on it and I even gave him primary credit for the work. Professor Lee had asked me to look at his work and see if I could shed some light on what he was missing. I did. With in 4 hours I had solved his problem, rewritten the paper with Randy as the primary researcher and me as his assistant. But Professor Lee knew I had done the rework and typed it. I ended up getting all the credit for it and Randy Watts got mad. He said when I left MIT he would ruin me. I laughed and told him he could sure as hell try, but since I was smarter than him, he would do well to just leave me alone. Why what was he trying to do to me?'

Ed looked at me and said 'he was trying to kill you slowly. Since you had food in your stomach it kept the poison from being absorbed. We got you here and they had to pump you stomach. They also put you on IV fluid nutrients since you were out. I had to go home and tell the kids we are ok, that was why I was not here when you woke up. Baby, what happened to your face?' I smiled and said to him 'that nurse Mary Wallace apparently didn't like me and when I wrote a note (picking up the first one I wrote to her, which Ed read) she just looked at me and said something. Then I got mad and handed her this paper (handing him the second one I wrote to the first nurse) then she slapped me. Then Amanda came in and I wrote to her (handing the sheets to Ed in order) and then Amanda laughed I think. Then Mary Wallace came back over and slapped me just as Carlisle came in before you. I told Carlisle what she did and I wanted her fired immediately and her nursing license revoked. He then took her out. Then you came over.' I looked at Amanda and asked 'when can I go home?'

Ed signed 'she said in a few hours. She has found out also why you have been more tired than you should be. She said you have developed diabetes. It appears you are over producing insulin in your body and it affects you differently than most. You get real run down and crave sweets. But the sweets you eat cause your insulin production to drop, then so does you blood sugar. That was the main reason you passed out at our reception. I have also told the kids and we are all going to cut down on the sweet and sugar in our foods. The whole family is going to do this. This way you can get the same food we do and there is nothing special you have to do differently. Also mom and Sara said they are going to get us some new cook books for diabetics. Now, when we do get home, you are on bed rest. I will go by the school and get some of the books for the kids so we can home school them using the curriculum you have from Forks ISD. Ok?' I nodded.

Just then Amanda came back in with a portable ultrasound machine. She looked at Ed, and said "I need to check on the babies while I have you here. I will also prescribe some medications for you to take at home. Part of that will be insulin. This is something you will need to carry with you when you are not at home. The medication should work and you should be ok in a week or two on the meds. You will also be on bed rest for the next two weeks. Now let's check on those babies." With that, she applied the gel and checked the babies. She said everything with them was fine. Then Amanda said "I will see you in two weeks. I will see you every two weeks till your seventh month. Since you are carrying triplets, you may go into labor early. We will have to monitor you for signs of pre-term labor. I have signed off for you to go home. The on-call doctor will be in and should also let you go. See you in two weeks." With that she waved and left.

Carlisle came in and said 'Mary Wallace has been fired for her treatment of you. When the hospital administrator saw me coming with her she asked me what happened. I told her what you had said she done to you and the red marks I saw on your cheeks. I also told her who you were and she agreed that Mary Wallace is to be fired and will have her licensed pulled in the state of Washington. Ms. Wallace will also have a note attached to her nursing file about her behavior to her patients. I did tell Dr. Young that you would not sue the hospital, just Ms. Wallace. Ms. Wallace has been arrested for assault.' I smiled. Just then someone came into room. Ed said 'it's the on-call doctor. He is releasing you to go home.' I watched Ed sign all the papers. A nurse brought in a wheelchair and took me to where the car was. We then went home.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello readers!

Wish to inform you of several things that has kept me from updating my story.

#1: Life. Between working or looking for a job I have been lax in writing.

#2: On January 15, 2013, my long term boyfriend/fiancee past away. We had been together for 6 years. I found out through some of his co-workers that he was planning on proposing upon our getting moved last year. He transferred to Arkansas for his job last June.

I will be working on updating my story as soon as I can. Please bear with me.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
